Torn Between
by Avatar Wolfheart
Summary: The GAang have left the North Pole to find Aang an earthbending teacher. Along the way they discover love, secrets, treachery, and tradegy but Team Avatar will always hang on. Besides what could possibly go wrong when Aang has a devoted protector like Xena?- Zuko/OC, Part 2/3 of The Guardian Spirit Trilogy. (I don't own A:TLA; I only my own ideas and characters)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

We left the North Pole soon after the Siege. Katara was a Master waterbender and would become Aang's teacher while we looked for an earthbender to teach him. I'm still able to bend the unique fire that I discovered when fighting Zuko for the last time. Speaking of Zuko, he still has my betrothal bracelet. I'll have to do something about that later. Anyways, Sokka is still upset about Yue's death but puts on a brave face for all of us even though we can all see through it. Katara has been keeping a close eye on him as well as me. She has this silly idea now that I'll end up giving my life to save Aang's since his predecessor saved my life. I won't ever admit it to her but I'm starting to think that to.

I'm confident that we can save the world. We have to, for all the people we've met and for all those we haven't. The Avatar brings hope to them; he even brings hope to Fire Prince Zuko, and … he brings hope to me. Aang was so upset when he discovered that he was the Avatar and I'm sure because of that he'll never abuse his power as the Avatar. There is one thing though. I love the goofy kid that Aang is and I just hope that he can stay true to who he is even under all this pressure to save the world.

Water, _Earth_, Fire, Air…


	2. Ch1: The Avatar State

**Chapter One: The Avatar State**

"Katara, I want you to have this. This amulet contains water from the Spirit Oasis," Pakku said as he handed the young master the amulet, "The water has unique properties. Don't lose it."

"Thank you, Master Pakku," Katara replied gratefully.

"Aang," Pakku addressed the young airbender, "These scrolls will help you master waterbending. But remember, they're no substitute for a real master." Aang smiled up at Katara.

"Xena, this is for you," Pakku said handing her a wrapped package to his young Aunt.

"Thank you."

"My grandmother, your mother, designed it with plans of giving it to you on your sixteenth birthday but you vanished before she could have it made." She frowned slightly before tucking it under her arm and bowing by placing her fist against her other hand. She walked a few steps away and opened it, revealing a sleeveless red V-neck tunic with silver embroidered dragons on the bottom hem and scrollwork on the sleeves. Her breath caught at the beautiful top and she looked up meeting Pakku's eyes.

"Thank you," she mouthed, feeling her eyes grow wet.

"Are you going to cry?" Sokka asked throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"No," she denied, brushing his arm off and rubbing her eyes.

"You know it's okay if you do. In fact it'll prove that you're human," he said with a smirk. Scowling, she stepped into his instep before twisting behind him. Her foot grabbed his ankle as she effortlessly tripped him before climbing onto Appa.

Pakku addressed them as soon as Sokka joined them," "Fly straight to the Earth Kingdom base to the east of here. General Fong will provide you with an escort to Omashu. There, you will be safe to begin your earthbending training with King Bumi."

Aang nodded and snapped Appa's reins, "Appa, yip-yip!"

"Say 'hi' to Gran-Gran for me!" Katara shouted as Appa flew eastward.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"This is what I've been missing. Who knew floating on a piece of driftwood for three weeks with very little food or water, and sea vultures waiting to pluck out your liver could make one so tense?" Iroh said behind him. When Zuko didn't respond he walked over and sat down cross-legged beside him.

"I see," he said in understanding as he looked at the brooding prince, "It's the anniversary, isn't it?"

"Three years ago today, I was banished," Zuko replied softly, "I lost it all. I want it back. I want the Avatar; I want my honor, my throne. I want my father not to think I'm worthless."

"I'm sure he doesn't," Iroh said reassuringly, "Why would he banish you if he didn't care."

Zuko gave his uncle a deadpan look before getting to his feet and walking away.

lxxxXXXxxxl

-Xena PoV-

Sokka folded his arms over rim of the saddle and rested his chin on them. Aang and Katara sat together on Appa's head while I lay on my back in the center of the saddle with Momo on my stomach. All of us were bored to death because we didn't have anything to talk about like we usually did. I created a small flame in my hand once again examining the unique flame. It was blue in the very middle, fading to silver as it neared the edges before it turned fully white.

Sokka sat up suddenly and pointed, "There it is!" I sat up quickly extinguishing the flame.

Aang landed the sky bison in the middle of the base where an older man in his mid-thirties was waiting with several Earth Kingdom soldiers.

"Welcome, Avatar Aang," the man greeted with a bow, "I am General Fong, and welcome, to all of you great heroes. Appa, Momo, brave Sokka, the mighty Katara, and the great Xena."

"Mighty Katara?" Katara said with a pleased look, "I like that."

"I'm used to it," I say just as several fireworks went off behind us, "but not that..."

"Not bad, not bad," Sokka stated with a grin and nod of approval.

General Fong gestured for us to follow him into the command tower. We sit down on small mats several feet in from of a large desk on a raised dais at the end of the room where General Fong sat.

"Avatar Aang, we were all amazed at the stories of how you single handedly wiped out an entire Fire Navy fleet at the North Pole," General Fong praised, "I can't imagine what it feels like to wield such devastating power. It's an awesome responsibility."

Aang gave a small shrug, "I try not to think about it too much."

General Fong looked at Aang calmly, "Avatar, you're ready to face the Fire Lord now."

"What?" Aang asked in shock, "No I'm not!"

"Are you insane?" I demanded, standing up quickly, "He's only mastered one element!"

"And he's not even close to mastering two others," Katara agreed.

"Why?" General Fong questioned then stated in a matter-of-fact voice, "With the kind of power he possesses, power enough to destroy hundreds of battleships in a matter of minutes, he could defeat the Fire Lord now!"

"But sir," Sokka responded easily, "The thing is, Aang can only do those things when he's in the Avatar State."

"See, it's this special state where-"

"I'm well aware!" General Fong cut Aang off sharply, "Your eyes and tattoos glow and you're able to summon unbelievable power. Without you, we'd be slaughtered before we even reach their shores." General Fong stood and turned to the large map hanging on the wall behind him, tracing a route.

"But with you leading the way, as the ultimate weapon, we could cut a swath right through the heart of the Fire Nation."

"Right," Aang said doubtfully, "but I don't know how to get in or out of the Avatar State, much less what to do once I'm there."

"So, it's decided then," General Fong stated as he turned around to face us again, "I'll help you figure out how to get into the Avatar State and then you'll face your destiny."

Katara shot to her feet, "No, nothing's decided. We already have a plan. Aang's pursuing his destiny _his_ way."

"Well, while you take your time learning the elements, the War goes on," He replied coolly, giving her a cold look then he addressed Aang, "May I show you something?" The general lead Aang over to one of the many windows without waiting for a reply.

"That's the infirmary, and those soldiers are the lucky ones." General Fong stated as Aang looked at whatever he was being shown, "They came back. Every day, the Fire Nation takes lives. People are _dying_, Aang! You could end it, _now_! Think about it." Aang looked off to the side and I step forward putting a hand on his shoulder.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Aang walked over to his bed and sat down as soon as he came in. He folded his hands in his lap and looked down at his feet.

"I told the general I'd help him, by going into the Avatar State," he said and Katara looked at him in shock.

"Aang, no!" Katara protested as she sat up, "This is not the right way!"

"Why not?" Sokka asked dismissively as he rested on his own bed with his hands behind his head, "Remember when he took out the Fire Navy? He was incredible!"

"There's a right way to do this." Katara snapped at her brother in exasperation, "Practice, study, and discipline!"

Sokka shrugged casually, "Or just glow it up and stop that Fire Lord!"

Katara threw her hands in the air in surrender, "If you two meatheads want to throw away everything we've worked for, fine, go ahead and _glow it up!_"

"Katara, I'm just being realistic!" Aang cried out, "I don't have time to do this the right way!"

"Make time," I said following Katara out. The door slammed shut behind us.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"This rare chi-enhancing tea is a natural stimulant," an Earth Kingdom soldier said as he dropped it into a teapot before pouring the tea into a cup in front of Aang, "In an ordinary warrior, it improves strength and energy tenfold. In you, it may induce the Avatar State."

"Tenfold energy, huh?" Aang said as picked up the cup.

"May?" I questioned just as took a drink. His eyebrow twitched before he suddenly jumped up and began to spazz out. He created an air scooter and began zooming around the room.

"Is it working? Is it working?" Aang asked rapidly and in a high-pitched voice, "I can't tell! Somebody tell if I'm in the Avatar State 'cause I don't have a good view of myself! Am I talking too loud?"

"I guess he could talk the Fire Lord to death," The young warrior quipped just as Aang zoomed behind him and hit a one of the pillars, falling backwards. I may not have approved of the reason for doing this but I could definitely appreciate the outcome. I laughed loudly as Aang tried to swim on the stone floor.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Maybe I can shock you into the Avatar State," Sokka stated as he stood in front of Aang in the courtyard of the base.

"I love surprises!" Aang said eagerly and Katara covered his eyes. Sokka quickly stuck Momo in his shirt so moments later when Katara removed her hands, Sokka was towering over him with his head replaced with Momo who screeched loudly.

Aang screamed and recoiled rapidly, before looking at the arrow tattoos on the back of his hands.

"Still not glowing." He stated and held his hands up to show Sokka.

Sokka frowned and stepped back only to lose his balance and fall to the ground. I sighed and gave him a hand back up.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"You are wearing a ceremonial piece of clothing from each of the bending nations," the oracle said as he stood in front of an altar with a large bowl on it., "Now I will join the four elements into the one! Water!"

He poured water into a bowl, and then poured some dirt into the bowl, "Earth! Fire!" He dropped a torch into the bowl then used a pair of bellows to blast air into the bowl, "Air!"

"Four elements together as one!" he exclaimed dramatically as he raised the bowl and flung the contents at Aang, coating the younger Airbender mud.

Aang looked at the gunk in annoyance, "This is just mud!"

"So…" The oracle asked, "Do you feel anything?"

Aang raised a finger, which caught everyone's interest then he sneezed, coating everyone in mud.

General Fong wiped the mud from his face, "We have to find a way."

lxxxXXXxxxl

Iroh carefully dumped the contents of the small satchel he was carrying onto the table, the various shells tumbling out.

"Look at these magnificent shells!" Iroh exclaimed as he held up one of the shells to show his nephew then picked up a conch shell, "I'll enjoy these keepsakes for years to come."

"We don't need any more useless things!" Zuko snapped angrily as he threw his hands in the air in exasperation, "You forget, we have to carry everything ourselves now!"

"Hello, brother. Uncle."

Zuko whirled around, his eyes narrowing as he glared at his younger sister sitting in a dark corner of the room with her feet propped up on the other table.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled angrily.

"In my country, we exchange a pleasant hello before asking questions." Azula quipped in as she held up a shell then stood up and walked over to Zuko and Iroh, "Have you become uncivilized so soon, Zuzu?"

"Don't call me that!" Zuko spat furiously, his fists clenched at his sides.

"To what do we owe this honor?" Iroh cut in quickly.

"Hmm…must be a family trait. Both of you so quick to the point," Azula mused then smirked cruelly as she shattered the shell in her hand with her fingertips.

"I've come with a message from home. Father's changed his mind. Family is suddenly very important to him. He's heard rumors of plans to overthrow him; treacherous plots. Family are the only ones you can trust," Azula said then paused briefly as she looked at Zuko, "Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home."

"Did you hear me?" She demanded angrily when they were silent, "You should be happy. Excited. Grateful. I just gave you great news."

"I'm sure your brother simply needs a moment," Iroh explained as he watched Azula warily.

"Don't interrupt, Uncle!" the princess snarled at the old man then looked at Zuko condescendingly, "I still haven't heard my thank you. I'm _not _a messenger. I didn't have to come all this way."

"Father regrets?" Zuko asked in surprise as he looked at his sister in shock, "He…wants me back?"

"I can see you need time to take this in," Azula commented dryly, "I'll come to call on you tomorrow. Good evening." Zuko stared at the floor blankly.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Aang?" Katara asked quietly as she approached us, "Can we talk about something?"

Aang looked over at her curiously and nodded, "Sure." I turned around and leaned against the railing.

"So you remember when we were at the air temple and you found Monk Gyatso's skeleton?" Katara asked, "It must have been so horrible and traumatic for you. I saw you get so upset that you weren't even you anymore."

Katara looked off to the side as she continued to speak, "I'm not saying the Avatar State doesn't have incredible and helpful power, but you have to understand…for the people who love you, watching you be in that much rage and pain is really scary."

"Especially for me," I added touching his shoulder. Aang looked at both of us for a moment then he looked at his hands hanging over the edge of the railing.

"I'm really glad you told me that," he said softly, "But I still need to do this."

"I don't understand." Katara stated, clearly upset as she looked at Aang.

"No, you don't," Aang replied evenly, "Everyday, more and more people die. I'm already one hundred years late. Defeating the Fire Lord is the only way to stop this war. I have to try it!"

"I can't watch you do this to yourself. I'm not coming tomorrow." Katara said sadly as she started walking away, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Aang said as he turned back to look at the sinking sun on the horizon.

"Don't worry, Aang."

lxxxXXXxxxl

"We're going home!" Zuko stated excitedly as he packed his belongings, "After three long years, it's unbelievable!"

Iroh stared out the window of the small house and stroked his beard thoughtfully, "It _is_ unbelievable. I have never known my brother to regret anything."

"Did you listen to Azula? Father's realized how important family is to him!" Zuko retorted in irritation, "He cares about me!"

"I care about you!" Iroh snapped back, "And if Ozai wants you back, well, I think it may not be for the reasons you imagine."

Zuko turned his back on Iroh, his shoulders tense, "You don't know how my father feels about me. You don't know anything!"

"Zuko," Iroh said softly, "I only meant that in our family, things are not always what they seem."

"I think you are exactly what you seem!" Zuko snarled as he whirled around to glare at his uncle, "A lazy, mistrustful, shallow old man who's always been jealous of his brother!"

Iroh watched with a sad expression as Zuko stomped out of the house angrily. He knew that he was a little harsh but it irritated him that his uncle couldn't be happy with him.

He dropped onto the sand regretfully and dug his hands into the sand. Something sharp dug into his palm and he unburied it. It was a blue shell with a silver underside and white edges. The pattern reminded him of the flame that Xena hit him with. He stood up to go back to the small house and pocketed the shell thoughtlessly.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Zuko walked down towards the dock the next morning to Azula's ship, his pack slung over his shoulder.

"Wait! Don't leave without me!"

Zuko paused and turned around, smiling, "Uncle! You've changed your mind."

"Family sticks together, right?" Iroh stated with a small smile as he placed his hand on his nephew's shoulder.

Zuko smiled as he remembered his father resting his hand on his shoulder in the same way when he was younger. He shook his head slightly and turned back to look at the ship again.

"We're finally going home!" He said excitedly as he resumed his descent.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Aang had told me that he had changed his mind about going through with the plan. Which is why we stood in front of General Fong's desk.

"The thing is I don't think we'll ever be able to trigger it on purpose." Aang told the general, "I guess that's it."

"You sure I can't change your mind?" The general asked calmly, his hands folded on the top of the desk.

"I'm sure." Aang replied with a small nod, "I can only reach the Avatar State when I'm in genuine danger."

"I see…I was afraid you'd say that." The general murmured as he stood up then he used earthbending to launch the desk at Aang, sending him soaring across the room.

"Aang!" Sokka shouted and rushed to help but two soldiers grabbed him and held him down. When two others tried to do the same with me I elbowed one in the stomach and punched the other in the nose which broke with a satisfying crunch. I moved quickly towards Aang

The impact from the desk had sent Aang crashing through the wall of the tower and flying out of the building. The General stood in front of the hole and pointed at Aang.

"Men!" He shouted as he pointed at Aang, "Attack the Avatar!" The general jumped down and landed in the courtyard. I cussed and quickly dealt with the guards holding Sokka before taking the stairs two at a time with the Water Tribe boy close behind. A couple of earthbenders attacked them in the hall but Xena bent water out of her water pouch and slammed them into the walls on either side.

"We have to get to Aang," she shouts over her shoulder at Sokka.

"Right," he agrees, taking out two earthbenders with his boomerang.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Zuko took the lead as they made their way towards the ramp of the ship where Azula was standing quietly at the top of the ramp with two more soldiers on either side of her.

"Brother! Uncle! Welcome!" she greeted warmly as they bowed to each other, "I'm so glad you decided to come." The two lines of soldiers fall in line behind Zuko and Iroh.

"Are we ready to depart, Your Highness?" The captain asked as he turned and walked forward slightly to stand at the very end of the ramp.

"Set our course for home, captain." Azula instructed.

Zuko bowed his head and whispered, "Home…"

"You heard the princess!" The captain barked, raising his hand, "Raise the anchors! We're taking the prisoners home!" He froze when he realized his mistake and he looked at Azula, whose expression went from surprised to furious in a second.

"Your Highness, I…" The captain started nervously just as Iroh attacked the guards, pushing them off the edge of the walkway and sending fire blasts at them.

Zuko snarled as he stomped furiously up the ramp, throwing the captain off as he stalked past him.

"You lied to me!" he shouted as he glared at his sister angrily.

"Like I've never done that before," Azula retorted smugly as she turned her back on Zuko, waving her hand slightly to the two guards standing on either side of her.

Zuko crossed his arms then spread them outward quickly, deflecting their attacks. He shouted angrily as he charged onto the ship to chase after his younger sister.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"What in the Spirits' name is going on?!" Katara all but shrieked as she met with us at the base of the two sets of stairs.

"The general's gone crazy!" Sokka replied they watched Aang continue to dodge the earth coins that were launched at him from both sides, "He's trying to force Aang into the Avatar State."

"Not on my watch," I shouted racing forward towards the general. An earthbender on an ostrich horse charged me from behind. Without turning I ducked under his spear and grabbed the spear using his own momentum to launch him from the saddle while keeping a hold of the spear.

"Maybe you can avoid me…" General Fong called catching her attention, "But she can't."

The earth coins on either side of Katara rotated so that they're flat sides faced her as well as forming a triangular pattern. Katara lashed out with a water whip, but the general merely summoned a rock wall to block. General Fong then used Earthbending to sink her into the ground.

"I can't move!" She shouted.

"Don't hurt her!" Aang exclaimed worriedly, jumping down from the staircase and sending a gust of wind at the general, who pulled up a sheet of stone to block the attack.

General Fong dropped the earth wall and sank her waist deep.

"Katara! No!" Sokka shouted from the back of an ostrich-horse.

He galloped towards her but the general sank the creature's feet into the ground, causing Sokka to be flung over its head. Sokka slammed into the hole of one of the earth coins, groaning in pain as he dangled there.

"Stop this!" Aang yelled desperately as he jumped towards General Fong and clutched his arm pleadingly, "You have to let her go!"

"You could save her if you were in the Avatar State!" General Fong retorted as he glared down at Aang.

"I'm trying…" Aang almost bawled as he shut his eyes, tears forming at the corners, "I'm trying!"

"Aang, I'm sinking!" Katara yelled frantically. I charged forward towards her jumping over an earthbending trap.

"I don't see glowing!" General Fong hissed before making Katara to shrink again.

"Please!" Katara pleaded.

Aang fell to his knees as he begged, "You don't need to do this!"

"Apparently, I do." The general responded scornfully then clenched his fist, sinking her completely into the ground.

"NO!" I shouted missing her by an inch as well as colliding with Aang.

Aang rose to his hands and knees, his shoulders shaking as his tattoos began to glow brightly. He shouted wordlessly and turned towards General Fong,

"It worked!" General Fong shouted triumphantly, completely oblivious to the danger he was in, "It worked!"

A powerful gust of air caused the general to shield his eyes with his hands and his triumphant smirk disappeared as he realized the danger he was in. Air swirled violently around Aang and then he twisted his body, performing a cutting motion that sent General Fong flying backwards from the powerful air blast. The general landed roughly on the ground and lifted his head up in time to see Aang rise up into the air on a vortex of earth and air. I was completely unaffected by the wind but the rocks in the vortex came close to hitting me several times.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Zuko snarled as he leapt onto the deck of his sister's ship and sent two fire blasts at the guards, knocking them off the ship. He spun around to face Azula, who was standing patiently several feet away with her back turned and her hands clasped behind her. Azula glanced over her shoulder and smirked at her brother condescendingly. Zuko's fists clenched and fire daggers appeared as he prepared to attack his sister.

"Zuko!" Iroh shouted from the dock where he was still attacking the guards, "Let's go!" Zuko ignored him and charged at Azula. The princess easily dodged his blows maintaining her smirk. He growled and brought his right hand down. She blocked his attack with her forearm then grabbed his wrist with her other hand and slipped her wrist against the crook of his elbow. She swung him around easily shoving him away from her, smirking at his exhaustion.

"You know father blames Uncle for the loss of the North Pole," Azula taunted him maliciously, her smirk widening, "And he considers you a miserable failure for not finding the Avatar! Why would he want _you_ back home, except to look you up where you can no longer embarrass him?"

Zuko snarled and conjured his fire daggers again then leapt into the air and sent a powerful fire blast at Azula using his foot. The princess smirked and jumped away, landing safely several feet away in a crouch. He charged at her as she rose to her feet, dodging the blows as she backed up further.

Azula lashed out at Zuko suddenly, leaving three scratch marks on his temple which caused Zuko to fall back. The scarred prince roared and charged at Azula again, swinging his fire daggers viciously at her, but she continued to dodge and block his attacks easily as she backed up the steps leading to the command tower of the ship.

The two fighting siblings reached the top of the stairs and Azula grabbed hold of Zuko's arm and the two tried staring each other down silently for a few seconds then Azula smirked. She launched blue flames at Zuko, knocking him off his feet and back down the stairs to land on the deck.

Zuko pushed himself up slightly and turned his head to look at his sister, his vision blurred from the blow as well as the light of the flames. His vision refocused on Azula just as she began moving her arms in a circular motion, electricity beginning to crackle at her fingertips.

Azula sneered as she prepared to fire the lightning. Suddenly Iroh grabbed hold of her right hand and twisted around, redirecting the lightning towards a far-off cliff side. The former general quickly twisted Azula's arm, then kicked her off the ship roughly. Iroh rushed towards Zuko and grabbed his nephew by the arm and the two race away from the ship, heading towards the woods.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Avatar Aang! Can you hear me? Your friend is safe!" General Fong shouted up at Aang pleadingly then brought Katara back above ground, she coughing slightly as they looked up at Aang with worried and miserable expressions on her face.

"It was just a trick to trigger the Avatar State!" the general tried to explain as he smiled maniacally, "And it worked!"

Aang, still in the Avatar State, swiveled about on the vortex then landed on the ground forcefully, creating a powerful blast that sent dust everywhere as well as throwing General Fong and the soldiers back. The air separated around Katara just as it separated around me but I could tell that this was more deliberate. The massive dust cloud cleared, revealing the broken ground and ruined buildings of the base. Aang slowly sank back to the ground as the Avatar State ended. I grit my teeth and stride towards the fallen general determinedly.

"I'm sorry, Katara," Aang said quietly hugging Katara, "I hope you never have to see me like that again."

"Ha! Are you joking? That was almost perfect!" The general shouted then his tone turned thoughtful as he stroked his beard, "We just have to find out a way to control you when you're like that."

"You're out of your mind." Aang stated. The general was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice me or hear Aang's comment.

"I guess we'll figure it out on the way to the Fire Nation," General Fong continued. I growl and punch him in the face barely refraining from using fire to light his stupid head on fire.

"Anybody got a problem with that?" I ask as the general collapses. Several shake their heads no.

"Do you still want an escort to Omashu?" a soldier asked in the front asked humbly after the three soldiers had straightened.

"I think we're all set." Katara replied dryly. The soldiers bowed again.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Zuko and Iroh panted as they raced along the river away from the village and Azula. The two finally stop and fall to ground beside the river, catching their breath. "I think we're safe here," Iroh said.

Zuko stared at the flowing river in front of him then pulled out the small dagger Iroh had gotten him when he was younger and held it up, the blade reflecting the sunlight.

Zuko shut his eyes tightly and sliced his ponytail off then held the dagger out to Iroh without looking at him as he stared at his ponytail in his hand. He stared at the ponytail for a moment then let it fall into the river, watching as it along with his uncle's topknot float down the current.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter next one will be up tomorrow. Review please.**

**Your devoted author-**

**Avatar Wolfheart**


	3. Ch2: The Cave of Two Lovers

**Chapter Two: The Cave of Two Lovers**

"You guys are gonna be done soon, right?" Sokka muttered as he floated on a large leaf past where Katara and Aang were practicing Waterbending with Momo on his stomach, "We have a lot of ground to cover if we're going to make it to Omashu today."

"What?" Katara asked sarcastically as she straightened from her fighting stance, her hands on her hips, "Like you're ready to go right now, naked guy?" I laughed from my spot on Appa's stomach, who was floating on his back in the river.

"I could be ready in two minutes." he retorted as he pushed the hair out of his eyes, "Seriously, whenever." Katara rolled her eyes and turned back to Aang

"So, you were showing me the octopus form?"

"Right," Katara replied as she turned fully to face Aang, "Let me see your stance." Aang assumed a defensive stance, his arms raised and his legs slightly apart. Katara considered his stance carefully then she walked over to him.

"Your arms are too far apart," she corrected, ducking under Aang's right arm so she was behind him then positioned his arms closer together, "See, if you move them closer together, you protect your center. You got it?"

"Oh, yeah…" Aang replied with a grin as he blushed brightly, "Thanks."

"Okay, let's see what you got." Katara said as she stepped away from him and took a fighting stance.

Aang took a deep breath and began bending the water around him, creating a sphere of water which he transformed into the eight whip-like tentacles. Katara smirked and started sending ice shards at Aang, who fended them off by maneuvering the water tentacles around to slap them out of the air. Katara took a few steps forward as she continued to throw ice shards at Aang, who continued to deflect them with the water tentacles. Suddenly, Aang lashed out with one of the tentacles and wrapped around it around her leg. Katara looked at the tentacle in surprise and grinned proudly at Aang.

"You make a fine octopus, Pupil Aang." Katara said only to laugh when Aang started dancing around playfully inside a large sphere of water shaped like an actual octopus.

"Hey do you guys hear that?" I ask cocking my head to the side.

"It sounds like singing," Sokka says. I dive into the water using waterbending to flip Sokka off his leaf.

"Da, da, da. Don't fall in love with the traveling girl. She'll leave you broke and broken hearted," A man sang as he and several other people playing instruments, singing, or dancing approached the lake.

The lead man stopped singing and pointed at our small group with a grin, "Hey, river people!"

"We're not river people," Katara said as she spread her arms out slightly, giving them a strange look.

"You're not?" The man with a pipa asked in puzzlement, "Well, then what kind of people are you?"

"Just…people" Aang replied with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"Aren't we all, brother," The man said with a chuckle as he shook his head in amusement. I wade through the water to Aang's side while Sokka walked over to stand in front of the other three, looking at the strange people accusingly.

"Who are you?" the young warrior demanded suspiciously.

"I'm Chong and this is my wife, Lily." The man, Chong introduced as he gestured towards the woman who had been playing a flute, "We're nomads, happy to go wherever the wind takes us."

"You guys are nomads? That's great!" Aang said excitedly as he gestured towards himself, "I'm a nomad!"

"Hey, me too!" Chong said happily.

"I know…" Aang replied, looking at Chong oddly, "You just said that."

"Oh…" Chong stated airily then noticed Sokka standing in front of him and his expression brightened slightly, "Nice underwear." Sokka blushed and used Momo to cover his underwear.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Zuko growled as he came out of the bushes with leaves sticking to his clothes and his back to his uncle. "I didn't find anything to eat! I can't live like this! I wasn't meant to be a fugitive!" Zuko shouted as he threw his hands in the air and yelled at the sky, "This is impossible!" Zuko frowned then turned around to look at his uncle when he didn't get a response. Iroh was crouched beside a small bush with red and white flower.

"Uncle, what are you doing?" Zuko asked, walking over to look at the flower.

"You're looking at the rare white dragon bush. Its leaves make a tea so delicious, it's heartbreaking," Iroh said as he frowned thoughtfully, "That or it's the white jade, which is poisonous."

"We need food, not tea," Zuko snapped and began walking away, "I'm going fishing…"

lxxxXXXxxxl

I crouched on a tree branch watching the scene below me. Aang was lying with his head on Appa's stomach with Chong. Katara was sitting on Appa's front leg with Lily sitting behind her, braiding flowers into the waterbender's hair.

"Hey, Sokka," Aang greeted when the other boy approached, the pink flower wreath on his head slipping slightly, "You should hear some of these stories. These guys have been everywhere!"

"Well not everywhere, Little Arrowhead. But where we haven't been, we've heard about through stories and songs."

Aang grinned at Sokka, "They said they'll take us to see a giant night crawler."

"On the way, there's a waterfall that creates a never-ending rainbow!" One of the nomads, said dreamily as he rolled onto his back with a dreamy smile on his face.

"Look, I hate to be the wet blanket here, but since Katara is busy, I guess it's up to me." Sokka stated in exasperation, ignoring her glare, "We need to get to Omashu. No sidetracks, no worms, and definitely _no_ rainbows!"

"Wow, sounds like someone has a case of destination fever," Chong said in a sing-song voice as he grinned at Sokka, "You're worried too much about where you're going."

"You got to focus less on the _where_ and more on the _going_," Lily added.

"_O. Ma. Shu!_" Sokka enunciated each syllable.

"I hate to agree but Sokka's right," I pipe in suddenly, "We need to find King Bumi, so Aang can learn earthbending somewhere safe."

"Sounds like you're headed to Omashu," Chong stated causing Sokka to face palm.

"There's an old story about a secret pass right through the mountains," Chong said sitting up.

Katara gave him a skeptically look, "Is this real or a legend?"

"Oh, it's a real legend. And it's as old as earthbending itself," Chong replied then began strumming his pipa and singing, "Two lovers, forbidden from one another, the war divides their people and the mountain divides them apart. Built a path together…'

Chong paused and scratched at his head for a moment, "Yeah, I forget the next couple of lines, but then it goes… Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel! Through the mountains, secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel! Yeah!"

"I think we'll just stick with flying," Sokka grumbled, unamused as he glared at the nomads, "We've dealt with the Fire Nation before. We'll be fine."

"Yeah, thanks for the help, but Appa hates going underground," Aang said to Chong and Appa grumbled slightly, "And we need to do whatever makes Appa most comfortable…"

lxxxXXXxxxl

"I don't think Appa's comfortable and I'm most certainly not comfortable!" I shouted as Appa dodged the fireballs. Appa bellowed in agreement as several more fireballs were launched at us. We all scream in terror.

lxxxXXXxxxl

We trudged past the nomads covered in ash and soot. "Secret love cave, let's go," Sokka said, pointing forward.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Zuko stomped back into the small clearing where he had left his uncle, the long branch he had used as a fishing spear resting against his shoulder while an extremely tiny fish flapped about helplessly on the sharp end. Zuko's brow frowned when he saw his uncle still hunched over in front of the plant with his back to the banished prince.

"Zuko, remember that plant that I thought might be tea?" Iroh called out sheepishly without turning around.

"You didn't…" Zuko groaned.

"I did," Iroh responded then turned around, "And it wasn't…" Zuko gasped and recoiled sharply. His uncle swollen and covered in bright red rashes.

"When the rash spreads to my throat, I will stop breathing," Iroh explained calmly as he scratched at his cheek for a moment then he stood and walked over to his nephew and showed him a branch with berries, "But look what I found. These are bacui berries, known to cure the poison of the white jade. That, or maka'ole berries that cause blindness…"

"We're not taking any more chances with these plants!" Zuko snapped angrily as he snatched the branch of berries and threw them away, "We need to get help…"

"But where are we going to go?" Iroh asked as he crouched down and began to scratch at his rash, "We're enemies of the Earth Kingdom and fugitives of the Fire Nation."

Zuko folded his arms over his chest, "If the Earth Kingdom discovers us, they'll have us killed."

"But if the Fire Nation discovers us, we'll be turned over to Azula," Iroh added as he stood up still scratching at his arm. The two paused and looked at each other for a moment then nodded.

"Earth Kingdom it is." Zuko muttered and walked away with Iroh trailing after him.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"How far we from the tunnels?" Sokka asked from the front of us.

"Actually, it's not just one tunnel," Chong explained and Sokka glanced over his shoulder at him, "The lovers didn't want anyone to find out about their love, so they built a whole labyrinth."

Sokka halted in his tracks and whirled around to stare at Chong in shock, "Labyrinth?"

"Oh, I'm sure we'll figure it out," Chong stated casually as we began walking again.

"All you need to do is trust in love," Lily said dreamily as she walked alongside her husband, "According to the curse?" Sokka halted in his tracks once again but we just walked past him.

"Curse?!" he shouted then ran to catch up.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Hey-hey!" Chong exclaimed and we stopped in front of the dark entrance of a cave, "We're here!"

Sokka looked at the cave entrance with narrowed eyes then looked at Chong, "What exactly is this curse?"

"The curse says that only those who trust in love can make it through the caves," Chong explained as he stared at the cave, "Otherwise, you'll be trapped in them forever."

"And die," Lily piped in with a smile that didn't not fit what she just said.

"Are you high?" I asked much to the amusement of my friends.

"Oh yeah, and die," Chong said ignoring me, "Hey, I just remembered the rest of that song!"

He started strumming his pipa. "And die!" He sang ominously.

"That's it!" Sokka exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air, "There's no way we're going through some cursed hole!"

Moku turned his head and pointed behind them, "Hey, someone's making a big campfire!"

"That's no campfire, Moku…" Katara replied in concern.

"It's the Fire Nation," I said with a soft sigh.

"They're tracking us," Sokka muttered angrily. Aang turned to look at Chong and Lily.

"So all you need to do is trust in love to get through these caves?"

"That is correct, Master Arrowhead," Chong confirmed with a nod. Aang turned to stare at Katara's back; I smiled quietly and nudged his ribs.

"We can make it," Aang said with a smile and slight blush as he looked away from Katara and back at Chong.

"Everyone into the hole!" Sokka ordered as he pointed at the cave. Appa growled lowly as he entered the cave. Suddenly there was a loud rumbling sound behind them. I spun around sensing the flare of the fireball. Everyone else whirled around and stared in horror as the rocks fell in front of the cave entrance, blocking us in. Lily lit a torch and passed it to Chong as Appa growled loudly and began to paw frantically at the rocks keeping them inside.

"its okay, Appa. We'll be fine," Katara said trying to reassure the bison by putting her hand on his side, "I hope."

"We'll be fine. All we need is a plan." Sokka stated firmly then he looked at Chong, "Chong, how long do those torches last?"

"Uh, about two hours." Chong replied casually while his wife lit the rest of the torches in her hand.

"And we have five torches, so that's ten hours!" The nomad woman said excitedly as she held the lit torches.

I snatched the torches from her hand and quickly stomped out the fires, "It's doesn't work like that if they're all lit at the same time!"

"Oh, right…" Lily mused with sheepish smile.

Sokka scurried up the somewhat calm flying bison's tail and began digging around the saddle.

"I'm going to make a map to keep track of exactly where we've been," he stated grabbing a blank scroll and charcoal, "Then we should be able to solve it like a maze and get through."

"Hopefully," I whispered staying at the rear of the group.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"You two must not be from around here," A young woman with dark hair said in slight amusement as she gently rubbing at Iroh's rash, "We know better than to touch the white jade, much less make it into tea and drink it." The girl slapped Iroh's hand away when he began to scratch at his rash, which had gotten worse.

"Whoops!" Iroh said with a small chuckle as he rubbed the top of his head.

"So where are you traveling from?" The girl asked curiously as she glanced over at Zuko who was sitting on a bench a few feet away.

Zuko stood nervously, "Yes, we're travelers."

"Do you have names?" The girl questioned as she grabbed Iroh's arm and began rubbing the cloth on his arm again.

"Names? Of course we have names…" Zuko stuttered with trepidation, "I'm, uh…Lee and this is my Uncle, uh…Mushi?" He wanted to face palm as soon as he realized Lee had been the real name of Xena's fiancé. Iroh shot Zuko an annoyed look at the name he was given then smiled pleasantly at the girl as she took a jar and began putting lotion on the rashes.

"Yes, my nephew was named after his father, so we just call him Junior." Iroh said then leaned to the side and shot Zuko a smirk.

Zuko's eyebrow twitched slightly and he glared at his uncle them moved his finger across his throat, signaling that Iroh was a dead man but the scarred prince stopped instantly when the girl turned to look at him.

"Mushi and Junior, huh. My name's Song. You two look like you could use a good meal." The girl glanced at Iroh and swatted at his hand again when he started scratching again, "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Sorry, but we need to be moving on," Zuko responded carefully as he looked away from the girl's gaze.

"That's too bad," Song replied as she screwed the lid back onto the jar, "My mom always makes too much roast duck."

Iroh's eye lit up excitedly and he grinned widely at the girl, "Where do you live exactly?" Zuko sighed and closed his eyes to refrain from face palming.

lxxxXXXxxl

I watched Sokka in amusement as he looked at the map, rotating it to the side a few times.

"Sokka, this is the tenth dead end you've led us to," Katara pointed out in exasperation.

"This doesn't make sense," Sokka grumbled in annoyance, "We already came through this way!"

"We don't need a map," Chong stated a, "We just need love. The little guy knows it."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind a map also," Aang said with a shrug.

"There's something strange here. There's only one explanation," Sokka said as he stopped pacing, "The tunnels are changing."

Everyone's eyes went wide with shock and surprise as the tunnels suddenly began to shake around them.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"My daughter tells me you're refugees," Song's mother commented, placing a platter of roast duck on the table then took a seat across from Iroh, "We were once refugees ourselves."

"When I was a little girl, the Fire Nation raided our farming village," Song said sadly, "All the men were taken away. That was the last time I saw my father."

"I haven't seen my father in many years," Zuko stated quietly as he glanced off to the side.

"Oh?" Song questioned as she looked at Zuko curiously, "Is he fighting in the War?"

Zuko hesitated before answering, "Yeah." He sat his dish down and looked away.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"The tunnels, they're a-changin' It must be the curse!" Chong said frantically as he put a hand to his head, "I knew we shouldn't have come down here."

"Right, if only we listened to you…" Sokka snarked sarcastically.

"Everyone be quiet," Katara said suddenly, "Listen…" I twisted my head looking down the tunnel as I saw the heat coming off an animal.

"Wolf bat!" I shouted just as it flew forward with a loud screech.

"It's giant flying thing with teeth!" Chong yelped in panic, his fingers curling slightly to represent fangs.

"I just said it was a wolf bat," I snarl pulling one of my swords.

The wolf bat leapt into the air again. Sokka swatted at the creature with the lit torch in frenzy when it flew at him and Katara, but the creature knocked the torch out of his hand with its wing. The torch landed on Appa's front paw causing the bison to roar in pain as he began running around the tunnel, which released a discharge of rocks and debris when Appa ran into the walls of the tunnel. Aang gasped and rushed over to Katara and pushed her out of the way of the falling rocks, landing roughly on the ground. I opened my water pouch and created an ice shield above Sokka, the nomads, and myself. When the rocks finally stopped falling I dropped my shield and Sokka rushed towards the wall, attempting to dig his way through.

"It's no use. We're separated," I said grabbing his shoulder.

"At least you have us," Chong said optimistically.

"No!" Sokka yelled and began digging more frantically only to be buried by a couple of rocks that fell on him.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Zuko sat cross-legged on the front porch of Song's house, looking out at the trees. The sliding door suddenly opened and Song stepped out.

"Can I join you?" She asked then walked over without waiting for a reply, "I know what you've been through. We've all been through it." She sat next to him and her eyes flicked over Zuko's scar for a moment then turned her head to face him fully.

"The Fire Nation has hurt you," Song said quietly, reaching up to his scar. Zuko caught her wrist and pushed her hand away defensively. Song folded her hands in her lap in understanding.

"It's okay. They've hurt me, too," She shifted right leg out from under her and pulled her pant leg up, revealing a large burn scar on her lower leg. Zuko couldn't help but be reminded of the burn he had given Xena, although he was positive it hadn't scarred.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Oh don't let the cave-in get you down!" Chong sang loudly as he and the other nomads followed an irritated Sokka down the tunnel, "Don't let the rocks turn your smile into a frown! When the tunnels are darkest, that's when you need a clown, hey! Don't let the cave-in get you down, Sokka!" Sokka scowled darkly and continued walking when the torch suddenly went out.

"Give me another torch Lily," he asked.

"I dropped them during the cave-in," she said cheerfully. I heard the slap and say the blur of motion of Sokka face palming. With a sigh I lit a flame in my palm lighting the cave up with the unnatural light.

"Pretty," Chong said tilting his head and then started singing about my flame.

"Can we leave them here?" I ask Sokka as we continue walking with me in the lead this time.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Sokka glared at the map in his hands with Momo perched on his head.

"Oh, great!" a nomad whined from behind us, "Your plans have led us to _another _dead end!"

"At least I'm _thinking_ of ideas and trying to get us out of here, Moku," Sokka snapped in annoyance as he glared over his shoulder at Moku.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute." Chong suddenly piped up, "We're thinking of _ideas_? Because I've had an idea for, like, an hour now."

"Yes!" Sokka shouted angrily, spreading his arms out and began waving them around dramatically hitting my hand causing the flame to flicker wildly, "We're all thinking of ideas!"

"Well, then listen to this," Chong stated, "If love is the key out of here, then all we need to do is play a love song!" He began strumming a tune his pipa and Sokka slapped his forehead with his palm, causing Momo to jump away from him. I let my flame go out and pulled Sokka along several feet away before relighting it.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Thank you for the duck." Iroh said with a grateful smile, "It was excellent."

"You're welcome." Song's mother said, handing Iroh a parcel of leftover roast duck and rice, "It brings me pleasure to see someone eat my cooking with such…gusto."

Iroh patted his stomach, "Much practice." Zuko turned to leave but Iroh stopped him.

"Junior, where are your manners?" he chided softly, "You need to thank these nice people."

Zuko turned back around and bowed to the two women, "Thank you."

"I know you don't think there's any hope left in the world, but there is hope," Song told Zuko, "The Avatar has returned." Zuko paused at the gate.

"I know," he muttered bitterly then continued walking with Iroh trailing behind him. Zuko stopped walking when he heard the ostrich-horse tied to a post. He hesitated a moment before quietly walking over to the animal and untying the reins from the post. He led the ostrich-horse away, mounted it and rode it over to where his uncle was standing.

"What are you doing?" Iroh demanded quietly, "These people just showed you great kindness."

"They're about to show us a little more kindness." Zuko retorted calmly as he waited for his uncle to climb into the saddle, "Well?" Iroh sighed in disappointment then reluctantly climbed into the saddle. Zuko urged the ostrich-horse forward holding the reins in one hand.

lxxxXXXxxxl

We continued to walk in front of the singing and playing nomads. Suddenly ferocious snarling filled the tunnel we were in. The nomads stopped playing and Momo screeched jumping from Sokka's shoulder to mine. The heat waves in front of us were large and fluctuating in a dizzying effect forcing me to dim my heat vision down. Several wolf bats came charging out of the darkness of the tunnel and straight at our small group. Sokka shrieked and began waving his hands above his head as the wolf bats flew over our head.

"Hey!" Chong exclaimed in amazement a, "You saved us, Sokka!"

"No, they were trying to get away from something!" Sokka stated. I unsheathed a sword in my free hand

"From what?" Chong asked in confusion just as the tunnel began to rumble and shake violently. The wall of the tunnel a few feet away suddenly exploded outward and a giant badger mole burst into the tunnel. The same thing happened behind us and several of the nomads screamed in fright.

The badger moles earthbended the tunnels behind them closed. Suddenly the first badger mole earthbended a crack in the floor that separated the nomads from Sokka and me. The second one stalked towards us

The badger mole slammed his paw onto the ground creating a tremor that knocked Sokka and me down. Sokka hastily backed away, raising one arm to protect his face while his other reached behind him, his fingers accidently hitting a string on Chong's dropped pipa and producing a musical note. The badger mole stopped approaching Sokka and tilted its head curiously. Sokka's eyes widened slightly and he hurriedly grabbed the pipa and began playing, watching in surprise as the badger moles began to sway to the music.

"Hey!" Chong exclaimed throwing his arms in the air, "Those things are music lovers!"

"Badger moles coming towards me," Sokka sang nervously a, "Come on guys, help me out!"

"The big, bad badger moles who earthbend the tunnels, hate the wolf bats, but love the sounds!" Chong began to sing as he pulled the lute strapped to his back in front of him and began playing it as the other nomads began to stand.

"You to Xena," Sokka sang giving me a hard look. My eyes widened in surprise and I quickly shook my head no, suddenly a cold nose poked me in the back and I stood still. I shot Sokka a glare before singing a song my mother had told me my dad had sang to her before he proposed.

"_Heart beats fast/Colors and promises/How to be brave/How could I love when I'm afraid/To fall/But watching you stand alone/All of my doubt/Suddenly goes away somehow/One step closer/I have died everyday waiting for you/Darling don't be afraid/I have loved you/For a thousand years/I'll love you for a thousand more/Time stands still/Beauty in all she is/I will be brave/I will not let anything/Take away/what's standing in front of me/Every breath/Every hour has come to this/One step closer_

lxxxXXXxxxl

We exploded out of the tunnels riding on the backs of the badger moles. Katara and Aang were already out. Sokka grinned as he looked down at them, waving enthusiastically almost hitting me in the face. I grabbed his hand before sliding of the badger mole.

"Sokka! Xena!" Katara shouted happily.

"How did you guys get out?" Sokka asked.

"Just like the legend said, we let love lead the way." Aang replied with a sheepish smile. "Really? We let huge, ferocious beasts lead our way," Sokka commented then grinned, "Aang, did you know Xena could sing?"

"Yeah, why?'

"Badger moles like music," I say dryly and watch as the two beasts leave closing the tunnels behind them. Momo flew from my shoulder over to Appa chittered to Appa as if the lemur was telling him about his journey through the caves then Appa roared at him. Aang headed over to the nomads.

Katara hugged her brother happily then pulled back and looked at his forehead, "Why is your forehead all red?"

Chong leaned against Sokka's shoulder, speaking out of the corner of his mouth, "Nobody react to what I'm about to tell you, but I think that kid might be the Avatar."

Sokka's eye twitched before he slapped his forehead. I shook my head.

"So are you guys going to come to Omashu with us?" Aang asked the nomads rocking back on his heels.

"Nope," Moku replied.

"Okay," Aang said, "Thanks for everything, Moku." The nomads began walking away with Lily in the lead. Chong put his flower necklace around Sokka's neck then clapped his hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Sokka, I hope you learned a little something about not letting the plans get in the way of the journey," Chong stated seriously then hugged him.

Sokka scowled slightly in irritation, "Just play your songs."

"Hey! Good plan!" Chong said gleefully as he pulled away from Sokka then began strumming his pipa and singing as he followed after the other nomads, "Even if you're lost, you can't lose the love because it's in your heart. Da, da, da…"Aang glanced over at Katara then back at the nomads just as Katara blushed brightly and looked off to the side.

"Maybe Xena can sing while we walk," Sokka suggests as we turn away. I drop to the ground and swing my leg out tripping him before rising effortlessly.

"I just spent the last three hours listening to songs about cave-ins, love, badger moles, not to mention my fire," I growl, "there is no way I'm singing to you."

lxxxXXXxxxl

"The journey was long and annoying, but now you get to see what it's all about: the destination," Sokka said as we walked up the mountainside towards Omashu.

"I present you the Earth Kingdom city of O-" The Water Tribe boy started to say but paused abruptly as he reached the crest of the hill before us, "Oh no…" We caught up quickly.

"No," I whispered in shock and dismay. The great city of Omashu had been captured, a Fire Nation flag hung above the city entrance.


	4. Ch3: Return to Omashu

**Chapter Three: Return to Omashu**

"I can't believe it," Aang said in disbelief, "I know the War has spread far, but Omashu always seemed…untouchable."

"Up until now, it was," Sokka stated, crossing his arms over his chest, "Now Ba Sing Se is the only great Earth Kingdom stronghold left."

"This is horrible." Katara whispered, "But we have to move on."

"No," Aang said in determination, "I'm going to find Bumi."

"Wait," I say grabbing his arm before he could take off.

"Aang, we don't even know if Bumi's still-"

"What?" Aang demanded turning to glare at him, "If he's still what?"

"A-around." Sokka stuttered in response. I glared at him and then glanced down at Omashu. Bumi had never been a good friend of mine but he and Aang had always been close. There was no way we were leaving until we knew Bumi was safe.

"I know you had your heart set on Bumi, but there are other people who can teach you earthbending," Katara said reassuringly.

"This isn't about finding a teacher," Aang snapped, "This is about finding my friend."

"We'll find him," I say grabbing his shoulder, "but we need to get in Omashu first.

"That's easy we'll just use the secret tunnel."

"Tunnel? Since when has there been a secret tunnel?" I ask as we climb onto Appa's back.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"A secret passage?" Sokka muttered as Aang used his glider to pop off a grate, "Why didn't we just use this last time."

"It's not a secret passage," I mumble, a small flood of sewage flowing out onto Sokka's feet.

"Ugh!" The Water Tribe warrior groaned in disgust.

"Does that answer your question?" Aang said sarcastically as he ducked into the sewer tunnel. I followed and then lifted my feet in disgust before waterbending it to the sides.

Aang used airbending to clear a path while Katara did the same thing I did. I glanced back at Sokka and snickered. Without bending to clear a path he was already getting soaked with the foul sewage but Katara's waterbending continued to splash him in the face.

"Just to let you know this doesn't count as a secret tunnel," I tell Aang.

"Do you think you can light a flame so it's easier to see?" he asks over his shoulder.

"Maybe but only if I won't get soaked by this gunk in the process," I say. Aang slows down slightly so his airbending pushes some of the water away from me and I stop bending with one hand to light the flame. I regret doing it immediately because it reveals the slime and mold on the walls.

As soon as we reach a spot where we can climb out at, Aang uses a blast of air to loosen the sewer lid which he held up slightly so that he could make sure the coast was clear. He pushed the lid to the side and jumped out of the sewer using airbending. I jump up soon afterwards and Katara follows

"That wasn't as bad as I thought," she commented. Momo suddenly screeched as Sokka appeared completely covered in the sewage slime. He groaned and shuffled towards us with his arms outstretched. Katara quickly waterbended some water from a barrel and launched it at him, washing away the slime then Aang swung his staff and dried him off. Purple pentapi were attached to Sokka's face. He started screaming when the pentapi began sucking on his face.

"Ahh! They won't let go!" Sokka shrieked as he tried to yank the pentapi off his face, "Help!"

I lunged forward knocking him into the wall and putting my hand over his mouth, "Shut up, do you want to inform the whole city we're here.

"Yeah, relax it's just a purple pentapus," Aang added tickling a pentapus's head till it let go leaving red welts. Sokka sighed in relief and quickly removed the pentapus on his neck.

"Hey!" We turned quickly as Fire Nation guards approached us and I pulled Sokka to stand next to me so Aang could cover his tattoos.

"What are you kids doing out past curfew?" The lead guard demanded as he and the other two stopped a few feet away. Aang appeared at my side between Katara and me, his shawl wrapped around his head like a hat.

"Sorry," Katara apologized and gave the guards innocent smiles, "We were just on our way home." We turned and started walking down the street._ Please, please let us go._

"Wait!" The lead guard said suddenly to my bitter disappointment which quickly turned to relief, "What's the matter with him."

"Uh…" Katara stuttered and she leaned back slightly to look at the welts on Sokka's neck.

"He has pentapox, sir," Aang lied smoothly.

"It's highly contagious," Katara added when the lead guard leaned forward to look at the red spots on Sokka's face.

Sokka blinked up at the guard before changing his expression into one of agony as he clutched at his face, "Oh, it's so awful. I'm _dying_."

"And deadly," I added as the guard backed away from Sokka quickly.

"Hey, I think I heard of pentapox!" A second guard said as he took a slight step back, "Didn't your cousin Chang die of it?"

"We'd better go wash our hands and burn our clothes," The lead guard stated as they rushed away.

Aang grinned and tickled the head of the pentapus he still had in his hand, "Thank you, sewer friends."

"I can't believe they bought that," I mumble in surprise.

lxxxXXXxxxl

We ducked behind some metal beams used for construction as a patrol of Fire Nation guards passed by us.

"Let's find Bumi and get out of here." Katara muttered quietly.

"Where would they be keeping him?" Sokka asked us softly.

"Somewhere he can't earthbend," Aang said looking around.

"Somewhere made of metal," I said tapping the metal beam with my hand. We move from behind the beams as soon as the patrol passes.

lxxxXXXxxxl

I looked up suddenly when I sensed the heat source above us. "Look!" I hiss pointing at a bunch of rocks rushing down towards a group of people. Aang looked at the procession in distress slammed his staff down, destroying the rocks with a blast of air. The explosion alerted the party.

"The resistance!" a woman shouted pointed towards us. A girl in black swung her hands up towards Aang, sending tiny arrows flying at him.

Aang quickly jumped up to avoid the arrows landing on a stack of construction materials.

"Come on let's get out of here," I shout. Two of the Fire Nation guards began climbing up a set of ladders to catch us. Katara whirled around and used water from her flask to create a water whip, pushing them off just as the girl in black reached us. She extended her right arm as she ran at Katara, shooting off more small arrows at her, but Katara raised a shield of ice to protect herself. She turns and ran over to us but the girl jumped over the ice shield. Aang swung his staff down destroying construction scaffolding as Katara ran past. The girl skidded to a stop and launched two throwing stars at Aang. I jumped in front of him drawing my swords and hit them out of the air. I glared at her but she sneered and threw more of the small arrows at us. _How many of those things does she have?_ I shifted to cut those but the ground opened up beneath us suddenly. I screech in surprise and twist my swords up against my forearms as we slide down the chute. I rolled forward as we hit the bottom and shot to my feet. Three men in Earth Kingdom military uniforms stood in front of us. The others lay on the ground behind me.

lxxxXXXxxxl

I cross my arms as we followed the guards into a large underground cave.

"So, is King Bumi with you guys?" Aang asked the man in charge, "Is he leading the resistance?"

"Of course not!" he snapped angrily as he clenched his fists, "The day of the invasion, we readied ourselves for battle. We were prepared to defend our city…to fight for our lives and for our freedom. But before we even had a change, King Bumi surrendered! The day of the invasion, I asked King Bumi what he wanted to do. He looked me in the eye and said '_I'm going to do…nothing!'_"

"Nothing?" I asked shocked.

"Nothing," he repeated, "It doesn't matter now though. Fighting the Fire Nation is the only path to freedom. And freedom is worth dying for." Aang leaned against his own staff beside me.

"Actually there's another path to freedom," Aang stated, "You could leave Omashu. You're directing all your energy to fight the Fire Nation. But you're outnumbered. You can't win."

"Now would be the time to retreat," I added drumming my fingers against my leg, "So you can live to fight another day."

"You don't understand" he retorted throwing his hands up, "They've taken our home, and we have to fight them at any cost!"

"I don't know, Yuang," One of the resistance fighters said, "Living to fight another day is startin' to sound pretty good to me."

"Yeah!" Another fighter agreed pointing at himself, "I'm with the kid and his friend!" Yuang looked at all the people who had taken refuge in the tunnels under Omashu as they whispered quietly to themselves.

"Fine," he consented reluctantly, "But there's thousands of citizens that need to leave. How're we going to get them all out?"

Sokka put his hand on his chin as he thought then smiled, pointing at the resistant, "Suckers!"

"What are you talking about?" I ask curiously.

"You're all about to come down with a nasty case of pentapox."

lxxxXXXxxxl

"The marks make ya look sick, but you gotta act sick too," Sokka explained to the people of Omashu as they used the pentapi to create little red marks on their skin, "Ya gotta sell it!" An elder man hobbled past us, leaning heavily on his cane as he clutched his back and moaned in pain.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Sokka exclaimed, grabbing a guy standing next to him as he pointed at the old man.

"Years of practice." The old man said with a grin, tapping his leg with his cane. I chuckled under my breath and turned as Sokka called us.

"Okay everyone! Into sick formation!"

"Take care," I whisper to Aang before joining the ranks of shuffling and moaning citizens as we move to the gates of Omashu.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Sokka groaned in pain and grabbed at his in theatrical agony then reached out towards the guards, who began to back away hurriedly.

"Plague! Plague!" One of the guards shouted as they ran away from us and the gate. Another guard at the top of the wall began ringing the gong. A few minutes later the gates opened and we moved out heading to the large field area outside of the city where some earthbenders had already began to set up camp. I slapped Sokka's back.

"Way to go, smart guy."

"I know, I know. I'm awesome," he bragged.

"That's not what she said," Katara said joining us.

"I'm going to go fetch Appa. I'll see you guys soon," I say running off.

lxxxXXXxxxl

When I arrived back at the camp with Appa I noticed Katara holding a baby up to Yuang. "Does that look like the face of a killer to you?"

"What's going on?" I ask while Appa groans.

"It's a Fire Nation baby," Sokka grumbled just as there was a loud screech.

"A messenger hawk!" Yuang exclaimed as the bird landed on a rock a few feet away. Aang pulled a small scroll out of the canister on the messenger hawk's back.

"It's from the Fire Nation governor. He thinks we kidnapped his son. So…he wants to make a trade. His son…" Aang explained read it then his eyes widened dramatically, "For King Bumi."

"Let me see that?" I demand jumping down from Appa's head.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Aang stared at Omashu from atop one of the hills surrounding the city with the baby in his arms. I touched his shoulder and we walked down to Katara and Sokka, who were waiting with Appa.

"You realize we're probably walking right into a trap," he stated matter-of-factly with his arms crossed.

"I don't think so. I'm sure the governor wants his son back as much as we want Bumi," Aang replied handing the baby to Katara, "It's a new day. I have a good feeling about this."

"I don't," I whisper as they climbed on Appa before jumping up after them.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Sokka stood behind us holding the baby as we faced four teens. The one in black that we had met earlier, a girl in Fire Nation armor, a girl in a white ninja like outfit, and a girl in pink that looked a whole lot like Tamsin. I grabbed Aang's hand in surprise and he glanced over at me and then up as a crane began to lower a metal cage behind them.

"Hi, everybody!" King Bumi called out with chuckle.

"You brought my brother?" the girl in black asked blandly.

"He's here," Aang replied gesturing to the baby in Sokka's arms, "We're ready to trade."

"I'm sorry, but a thought just occurred to me," the girl in Fire Nation armor asked stepping forward, "Do you mind?"

"Of course not, Princess," she replied evenly.

"We're trading a two year old for a king," the other girl stated looking up at Bumi, "A powerful, Earthbending king?"

"Mm hmmm!" Bumi agreed, nodding his head with a grin.

"It just doesn't seem like a fair trade, does it?"

"You're right," the girl agreed and the princess smiled as Mai took a few steps forward, "The deal's off." Bumi's cage was raised up again.

"Whoa!" King Bumi exclaimed, chuckling and snorting to himself, "See you all later!"

"Bumi!" Aang shouted running forward avoiding a burst of blue fire from the girl in Fire Nation armor. He began to scale the scaffolding with airbending and his shawl fell off his head. He caught it as he continued up to Bumi

"The Avatar! My lucky day," the firebender shouted using the pulley system to head up the scaffolding. I growl and start to charge forward when the girl in black launches arrows at me. I hiss between my teeth and whip my swords out to deflect them.

"We've got to get the baby out of here!" Katara shouted behind me.

"Way ahead of ya!" Sokka replied. Suddenly the girl in pink moves down under the scaffolding and I can sense her below working her way to Sokka. Before I can turn to join the Water Tribe siblings the girl in white charges at me with a pair of butterfly swords. I jump backwards and slip into a defensive air stance. Her swords crash into the wood as I twist behind her, ducking and weaving to avoid her strikes. Eventually I harden my stance and knock her swords to the sides and lunge forward with my own. She ducks and twists to my side before dropping and swinging a leg out. I jump over it and then feint a slash before twisting behind her and swinging my sword at her shoulder. Our swords collide in a flurry of sparks as she brings her sword over her shoulder behind her back. I lean back when she turns, the tip off her sword scratching my cheek. Hissing in surprise I skip back a step.

"You're good, I'll give you that," she says sliding into another stance," but I'm better."

"Cocky much," I taunt ducking her sword while flipping mine up to my forearms as I pop back up with an uppercut that sends her reeling backwards. She regains her balance and takes my charge for what it looks like and not what it is. I flip over her head landing on my hands and kick backwards releasing a concentrated blast of fire that sends her flying. The Dragon whip, my specialty. I turn to help Katara just in time to see the pink acrobat chi block her. _No way, she can't be related to Tamsin._ I move forward just as the girl in black taunts Katara.

"How are you gonna fight without your bending?" She pulled a knife from her sleeve when Sokka's boomerang suddenly knocked it out of her hand.

"I seem to manage!" Sokka snapped as he caught the boomerang in one hand, landing Appa between Katara and them.

"And so do I!" I growl kicking the chi blocker into the black clothed girl. They hit the ground a few feet away and quickly scramble to their feet as I jump on Appa with Sokka and Katara.

"The Sky Dragon," the chi blocker said in surprise staring at me. The girl in white ran up beside them. Appa slapped his tail down as he took off hitting the trio with a blast of air.

"There's Aang!" Katara exclaimed as she pointed to where the airbender was sliding down one of the stone chutes on Bumi's metal cage with the firebender right behind them.

"We can catch them!" Sokka says determinedly as we change course till we're flying right beside them.

"Hang on, Bumi!" Aang shouted w, "Our ride's here!" Appa swerved to avoid blue fireball that was launched at him. Aang lifted the metal cage by hitting the side of the chute with a blast of air from his staff. We reach upwards to grab hold of the metal cage but it sails over our heads and to the other side. Appa suddenly has to swerve to the side to avoid scaffolding and we lose sight of Aang and Bumi. When we finally managed to find Aang again he was alone without Bumi. He jumped onto Appa and I hugged him understanding for whatever reason Bumi wasn't with him was upsetting him.

"Let's go," I tell Sokka. As we fly back to the camp I can't help looking back at the city. That chi blocker had to be Tamsin's granddaughter to know chi blocking as well as the nickname she had given me.

"Xena, why did that girl call you Sky Dragon?" Katara asked looking at me.

"It's complicated," I say smiling slightly at the memory.

**I hope you guys loved this chapter. Many of you are probably wondering who my OC character is but I can promise you'll find out soon through flashbacks from Zuko's PoV. Speaking of which no Zuko PoV in this chapter sadly but I'm trying to stick to the real episode as much as I can. Anyways please review.**


	5. Ch4: The Swamp

**Chapter Four: The Swamp**

Iroh and Zuko sat on a straw mat with the ostrich-horse lying behind them. Zuko stared after a cart with masks noticing the blue spirit mask.

"Spare coins for weary travelers?" Iroh asked as he held his straw hat out to a man that was walking past. The man stopped in front of Iroh and dropped a couple copper coins into the hat.

"This is humiliating," Zuko growled angrily turning to stare at his uncle, "We're royalty! These people should be giving us whatever we want."

"They will if you ask nicely," Iroh replied then held his hat out to a young woman, "Spare change for a hungry old man?"

The woman smiled down at Iroh and withdrew a coin from her sleeve, "Here you go."

"The coin is appreciated, but not as much as your smile," Iroh said flirtatiously, causing Zuko to slap his forehead in exasperation while the woman giggled quietly. A man with a dao sword strapped to his back walked up to Iroh and Zuko, a nasty smile on his face.

"How about some entertainment for a gold piece?" the man asked with a smirk as he held up said gold coin.

"We're _not_ performers," Zuko snapped in annoyance, glaring at the man from under the brim of his straw hat.

"Not professional anyway," Iroh said quickly getting to his feet and beginning to sing off key, "It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se, but the girls in the city, they look so pretty!"

"Come on, we're talking a gold piece here! Let's see some action," the man sneered unsheathing his broadswords, "Dance!"

The man began slashing the ground near Iroh's feet and Iroh hopped from foot to foot to avoid getting hit.

"They kiss so sweet that you really got to meet the girls from Ba Sing Se!" Iroh sang and the man laughed as he stopped slashing his swords.

"Ha, ha! Nothing like a fat man dancing for his dinner! Here ya go!" the man laughed loudly, tossed the gold coin on the ground and walked away, unaware of Zuko glaring at him.

Iroh picked up the coin, "Such a nice man." Zuko huffed in annoyance and put his hands in his pocket brushing the shell in his pocket. He pulled it out and spun it between his fingers thoughtfully. Maybe he could sell it along with the bracelet for money.

lxxxXXXxxxl

I lean against the saddle looking down at the swamp below. _I wonder what Zuko's doing. No, bad Xena don't think about Zuko. _I shake my head to clear it which fails miserably when I wonder if he still has my bracelet. I sigh softly and run my fingers through Appa's fur.

"Hey, you taking us down for a reason?" Sokka asked catching my attention; I looked up at him and then back down at the swamp noticing for the first time how we're going down. "Aang!"

"Why are we going down?" I ask when Aang looks up.

"What?" Aang asked in confusion, wiping his eyes, "I didn't even notice."

"Are you noticing now?" Sokka asked sarcastically as Appa continued to fly lower.

"Is something wrong?" Katara inquired putting down her scroll and moving over to her brother.

Aang glanced at her then back at the swamp, "I know this is gonna sound weird, but I think the swamp is calling to me."

"Is it telling you where we can get something to eat?" Sokka muttered.

"No, I…" Aang paused, "I think it wants us to land there."

"No offense to the swamp, but I don't see any land there to land on." Sokka said dryly with a small shrug.

"I don't know," Aang replied, "Bumi said to learn earthbending I would have to wait and listen, and no I'm actually hearing the earth. Do you want me to ignore it?"

"Yes." Sokka responded in a dull monotone.

"I don't know," Katara said looking at the swamp, "There's something ominous about that place." Momo chittered quietly and Appa rumbled in agreement.

"See, even Appa and Momo don't like it here," Sokka stated moving back into the middle of the saddle.

"Okay, since you guys feel so strongly about this, bye swamp." Aang said then flicked Appa's reins, "Yip-yip!" Appa rumbled again and began to fly upward, away from the swamp. I sighed and turned to look behind us only to gasp in shock.

"You better throw in an extra 'yip!'" Sokka yelped seeing the tornado moving towards us quickly, "We gotta move!"

Appa sensed the danger as well and began to fly faster in an attempt to avoid the weird tornado. As the tornado got closer the wind pulled Sokka right off Appa's saddle. Katara just managed to grab his hand, grabbing the side of Appa's saddle to keep herself in the saddle as well. Aang leapt into the saddle and spread his arms to create an air shield as we're sucked into the tornado. Sokka grunted as he fell back into the saddle. Aang's air shield failed and with an explosive force separated us in three different directions. I screamed and closed my eyes as the trees grow closer.

lxxxXXXxxxl

When I came to I was hanging upside down, wrapped in several vines. I shudder as I realize that if one of these vines had wrapped around my neck I would have been choked to death. Twisting slightly, I grabbed a sword to cut myself down with. It takes a while from my upside down position but I finally manage to cut the vines. Of course it doesn't dawn on me until it's too late that I'd fall again if I did so. I landed in the swamp with a splash and got a mouthful of disgusting, slimy water. I gag and spit to clear my mouth but can't get rid of the yucky taste. Groaning, I shakily stand and unsteadily make my way to the driest piece of land I can find. I sit on an upraised root and lean against the tree. Something screams and my hand tightens around the hilt of my sword. I hope the others are okay.

lxxxXXXxxxl

_"Xena, wake up," the voice is gentle with a faint teasing tone to it. I sigh and open my eyes, looking up at the pink cherry blossom tree above me. I sit up slowly and a hand closes around my upper arm. I look up into the smiling face of its owner._

_"Zuko," I say shocked and slightly angry, "what are you doing here?"_

_"The meeting let out early," he said and leaned over to kiss me. I flinch back and his smiles fall, "what's wrong?"_

_"Zuk-"_

_"Mom, Dad," a child shouts interrupting me. The six year old jumped into Zuko's lap._

_"Oh Agni, Drake, take it easy," Zuko says with a laugh._

_A woman runs up lifting her skirts slightly, "I'm sorry Fire Lord, he got away from me."_

_"its okay, Livia." I blink in shock. _Zuko, Fire Lord.

_The woman relaxes and turns towards me, "Oh, Fire Lady, the captain of your guards has been looking for you." My mouth goes dry. F-F-Fire Lady._

lxxxXXXxxxl

I sit up with a gasp. It had been a dream of that I was sure. But what I didn't know was if I was relieved or … disappointed. Eventually my breathing leveled out and I rose quickly. I walked away quickly trying desperately to clear my head. _If Zuko was Fire Lord and I was Fire Lady then that must mean we were married and that little boy was our son. No, no that's ludicrous. I would never marry Zuko and most certainly wouldn't have his children. the servant must have been talking to someone else and why would I need a guard. _I didn't realize I was running until I tripped over a raised root.

"Graceful as always, Xena," a familiar voice teased. I looked up in shock to see Drake standing in a clearing.

""Drake, is it really you?" I ask. He smirks his usual smile. I stand up and stumble forward to touch his cheek to see if he's real. All I touch is a small twisted tree. Suddenly a laugh sounds from my right and I turn quickly to see an acrobat in pink clothes leaping into the trees. Tamsin. My feet splash into cold muddy water as I race after her but no matter how fast I am she's faster. Suddenly I'm hit in the face by a perfectly executed water whip.

"Oh, Xena, I thought you were some kind of animal." I look up in surprise.

"Korra?"

"Who's Korra?" she asks and I realize it's actually Katara.

"An old friend," I say sadly rubbing my stinging cheek.

"So you've been seeing them to," Katara said, helping me back up. I don't answer as another bout of laughing sounds from my left this time, sounding exactly like Tami and Rivon.

"We should find Aang and Sokka," I say forcing myself to focus on what's real.

Suddenly something slams into us both and we tumble down a small hill crashing into something else before landing on a branch. I groan and push Katara off of me as I sit up.

"What do you guys think you're doing?!" Sokka demanded standing up and putting his hands on his hips, "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Well, I've been wandering around looking for you!" Katara retorted angrily standing up.

"I was chasing some girl." Aang replied as he sat up and looked to the side.

"What girl?" Katara asked curiously.

"I don't know," The young airbender said as he helped Katara to her feet, "I heard laughing and I saw some girl in a fancy dress."

"Well, there must be a tea party here and we just didn't get our invitations!" Sokka snapped sarcastically as he threw his hands in the air.

"I thought I saw Mom," Katara stated quietly as she closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"Look, we were all just scared and hungry and our minds were playing tricks on us. That's why we all saw things out here."

"You saw something too?" Katara asked her brother, lifting her head.

"I thought I saw Yue," Sokka mumbled in reply as he turned his back on his sister and Aang then whirled around to face them again, "But, that doesn't prove anything. Look, I think about her all the time and you saw Mom, someone you miss a lot."

"What about me?" Aang asked as he tilted his head slightly, "I didn't know the girl I saw. What about you Xena?

"I saw Drake and the others," I say sadly but then turned to face the ginormous tree, "but I do know that all our visions led us right here."

"Okay…so wheres here?" Katara asked looking around, "The middle of the swamp?"

"It's the heart of the swamp," Aang said turning to us.

"It's just a tree." Sokka said crossing his arms, "It can't call anyone. For the last time, there's nothing after us and there's nothing magical happening here."

Suddenly a massive creature made of vines. we scattered as it swung at us. Sokka screamed in terror when the monster wrapped vines around his leg and yanked him off his feet, swinging him around. Aang cut the arm with an air blast, causing the monster to drop Sokka. The monster retaliate quickly a slapped Aang into a tree. I shouted angrily seeing Aang hurt and my eyes silver over as I charge forward slashing down at the mask with my swords. Suddenly the monster slams into me throwing me back into the swamp. When I came back up I saw the monster grab Sokka and surf away.

Katara surfed after him, sliding in front of it and cutting the arm with a blade of water. The vines suddenly repaired themselves and I gaped silently before getting up and moving forward. I threw my swords into a nearby tree before slapping my hands on the surface of the water hardening it into ice in a straight path at the monster. Sokka screamed as he was swung violently through the air as my bending sends the monster flying into a tree.

Katara charged forward only to be repelled rapidly by vines appearing from its stomach. The monster pulled Sokka into its chest. Aang suddenly ran past me and created an air scooter which he rode up to the monster's head and twisting it up. Katara ran up a thick tree root and froze the vines holding Sokka prisoner. Katara then slashed her arms downward, using water to rocket forward and slammed Sokka through the monster. It regenerated and lunged forward only to have Aang slam its face into the ground with airbending. We all started to relax but suddenly the monster hits him sending him flying.

"Aang!" I shout and suddenly charge forward slashing a fire whip at it. Katara begins pin wheeling her arms and together we slash at the vines as they struggle to regenerate with the ferocious attacks.

"There's someone in there!" Sokka shouts and I see the same face he must have seen, "He's bending the vines!" Katara bended some water from the swamp then twisted around, slinging the water blade at the creature cutting the top off. The swamp monster was still for a moment then suddenly vines rushed out from the water hitting both of us and trapping them to a tree. I growl and suddenly long flames erupt from my body burning the vines holding me so I fall back into the swamp. Aang suddenly leapt forward and bended a strong blast of air at the monster, blowing the vines away to reveal a man wearing nothing but a leaf loincloth. Katara hit the water with a splash next to me.

"Why did you call me here if you just wanted to kill us!?" Aang demanded angrily.

"I didn't call you here," the man said bending the rest of the vines away.

"We were flying over and I heard something calling to me, telling me to land," Aang explained warily.

"He's the Avatar," Sokka added, "Stuff like that happens to us a lot."

"The Avatar?" The man questioned, "Come with me."

"Xena, you're on fire, "Sokka says with a loud yell. I sigh and the flames vanish leaving me unharmed.

"Stop overreacting," I say pushing past him then stop realizing something. One that my clothes are completely dry and two that the flames didn't go out when I landed in the water and that there hadn't been any steam.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"So, who are you then?" Katara asked as we climbed up the tree.

"I protect the swamp from folks that want to hurt it," The man stated as he stopped and gestured towards Sokka, "Like this fella with his big knife."

"See, completely reasonable," Sokka said smugly, "Not a monster, just a regular guy defending his home. Nothing mystical about it."

"Oh the swamp is a mystical place alright. It's sacred," the man said, "I reached enlightenment right here under the banyan-grove tree. I heard it calling me, just like you did."

"Sure you did," Sokka snarked sarcastically, "It seems real chatty." I slap the back of his head as I pass ignoring his yelp of protest.

"See this whole swamp is actually just one tree spread out over miles," The man explained as we all sit down, "Branches spread and sink and take root and then spread some more. One big, living organism. Just like the entire world."

Aang scratched his head in confusion, "I get how the tree is one big thing, but the whole world?"

"Sure. You think you're any different from me or your friends or this tree? If you listen hard enough, you can hear every living thing breathing together," the man said, "You can feel everything growing. We're all living together, even if most folks don't act like it. We all have the same roots and we are all branches of the same tree."

"But what did our visions mean?" Katara asked

"In the swamp, we see visions of people we've lost, people we loved, folks we think are gone. The swamp tells us they're not. We're still connected to them. Time is an illusion and so is death." I frown as soon as he says that and think of the dream I had about Zuko. I shake my head slightly. _It was just a dream besides Zuko's still around_.

"But what about my vision?" Aang asked the man, "It was someone I had never met."

"You're the Avatar," the man retorted, "You tell me."

"Time is an illusion…" He murmured, "So… it's someone I will meet?" The man nodded his head. _I'm doomed._ I groan and put my head in my hands.

"Sorry to interrupt the lesson," Sokka stood up, "But we still need to find Appa and Momo."

"I think I know how to find them," Aang said, shifting into a kneeling position and placing his hand on the tree, "Everything is connected…"

Aang's eyes closed and the arrow tattoos glowed for a few minutes before he suddenly shoots to his feet, "Come on! We've got to hurry!"

"Oh come on you don't really believe this stuff is real do you," Sokka called after Aang and Katara as they race away.

"If it then I'm destined to marry Prince Zuko," I snipe pushing him forward. _This stuff better not be real._

"So you agree with me," Sokka says and I let him believe that because I really don't want to think of the alternative.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Aang used waterbending to shatter one of the canoes as soon as he sees them towing Appa.

"Appa!" he shouts. I waterbend a guy out of the other canoe.

"We're under attack!" the other man shouts then quickly bended a large wave of water at Aang and Katara. Aang and Katara began to waterbend the wave back at the swamp waterbender and the three began to struggle to bend the same wave.

"Hey," Katara said, "You guys are waterbenders!"

"You too!" he exclaimed excitedly as he stopped bending the water and put his hands on his bare chest, "That means we're kin!"

I jump onto Appa's back and gently coax a flame to life to burn the net while avoiding burning Appa.

"Hey Huu! How you been?"

Huu shrugged, "You know, scared some folks, swung some vines, the usual."

"Huu?" Sokka deadpanned. Appa groaned at me unhappily not liking my flame being so close to him.

"its okay buddy," I say rubbing his head.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"How you like that possum chicken?" the man named Due asked.

"Tastes just like arctic hen," Sokka commented, "So why were guys so interested in eating Appa? You've got plenty of those big things wandering around."

"You want me to eat ole Slim?" Due asked in shock as he tossed a small fish into the mouth of the catfish-crocodile lying behind him and Tho, "He's like a member of the family!"

Sokka gave a nervous smile and threw a bug at the catfish-crocodile, "Nice Slim!"

Slim jerked his head towards Sokka, hissing loudly with his mouth open.

"Oh, he don't eat no bugs!" Due said with a laugh, "That's people food!"

"Where'd you say you was from?" Tho asked suddenly as he leaned forward.

"The South Pole," Katara replied with a small smile.

"Didn't know there was waterbenders anywhere but here," Tho commented then grinned, "They got a nice swamp there, do they?"

"No," Katara said with a small shake of her head, "It's all ice and snow."

"Hmm…No wonder you left," Tho commented with a snort.

"Well, I hope you realize now that nothing strange was going on here. Just a bunch of greasy people living in a swamp," Sokka stated.

"What about the visions?" Katara asked.

"I told you, we were hungry. I'm eating a bug!" Sokka retorted taking a bit of the insect.

"How do you explain the tree showing Aang where Appa and Momo were?" I ask bending a small amount of water between my hands.

"That's Avatar stuff, that doesn't count." Sokka responded dismissively then looked over at Huu, "The only thing I can't figure out is how you made that tornado that sucked us down."

"I can't do anything like that," Huu said in surprise, "I just bend the water in the plants."

"Well, there's no accounting for weather," Sokka said with a shrug, "Still, there's absolutely nothing mysterious about the swamp."

lxxxXXXxxxl

The man with dao swords walked down the street of the small Earth Kingdom village, the full moon providing him with enough light to see as he turned down a small alleyway. A sudden noise caused the man to draw his swords as he whirled around to face the direction of the noise.

"Who's there?" he demanded warily then he spun around again when he heard another noise come from behind him. Zuko it him into a pile of crates and stole his dao swords, allowing the man to see his mask before he ran off. It felt good to have a pair of dao swords again since he lost his other pair in the North Pole.

**This chapter took a lot to write which is why I couldn't post it yesterday. I hope you guys like it. R&R.**


	6. Ch5: Avatar Day

**Chapter Five: Avatar Day**

A loud rumbling sound woke me up. I sit up and look behind me to see four men on komodo rhino's

"Give up!" one of them says, "You're completely surrounded." I jump to my feet and stumble slightly before regaining my balance just in time to avoid flaming arrows.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Sokka shouted running towards Appa. Aang grabs my arm and pulls me up onto Appa before we both grab Sokka and pull him up. We turn to help Katara up but suddenly she stops and spins around.

"My scrolls!" Katara cried out as one of the men spun a guan dao slamming it into a fallen tree where Katara had been sleeping earlier.

"My staff!" Aang shouted spotting his staff. Katara froze the guan dao to the tree, snatched up her box of scrolls and ran back towards Appa while the man was staring at his frozen blade in mild surprise. Aang jumped off Appa and ran towards his staff. One of the riders knocked a tree down in front of him but he just somersaults over it. He grabs his staff and suddenly has to knock a small bomb away when one of the riders threw it.

"Yip-yip!" Aang shouted urgently jumping onto Appa's head just as the bomb blows up.

We duck as a rider launches a fireball at us.

"Wait my boomerang!" Sokka shouted as he stretched his arm over the saddle as if to grab it.

"There's no time!" Katara said.

"Oh, I see!" He snapped a, "So there's time to get your scrolls and time to get your staves, but no time for my boomerang?"

"That's correct," Katara confirmed.

Sokka bowed his head in defeat, "Oh…"

"There's a reason I sleep with my swords on," I comment dryly, pulling my hair back into a ponytail with an orange ribbon.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Sorry about your boomerang, Sokka," Aang apologized to a sulking Sokka.

"I feel like I've lost a part of identity…" Sokka muttered sadly then he jumped up and tilted the straw hat Aang was wearing back so he could point at his tattoo, "Imagine if you lost your arrow or Xena lost her swords, or Katara lost her…hair loopies."

"Here's your produce, ponytail guy," The merchant said cheerfully as he put the basket of supplies on the stall's counter.

"I used to be boomerang guy…" Sokka sighed dejected, lifting the basket and walking back to Appa. I watch him silently before paying the merchant.

"Hey, Water Tribe money!" the merchant stated in surprise as he inspected the blue coins.

"Is that okay?" I ask tilting my head.

"So long as it's money," The merchant replied, tucking the coins away, "Have a nice Avatar Day!"

Aang turned around and looked at the merchant interestedly, "Avatar Day?"

"You guys are going to the festival, right?" The merchant asked. If this turns into another incident like on Kyoshi I swear I'll kill someone.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"There's a holiday for the Avatar," Aang said with a grin as he shrugged his shoulders, "Who knew?"

"Look!" Katara said pointing at a large Kyoshi float, "They made a giant Kyoshi float!"

"And here comes Avatar Roku!" Sokka stated as he pointed at the large wooden statue.

"Having a huge festival in your honor is great," Aang commented happily, "But, frankly, it's just nice to be appreciated!"

"And it's nice to appreciate their deep-fried festival food!" Sokka said as he took a large bite of the pastry in his hand.

"Aang, look!" Katara exclaimed as she pointed at a giant float of Aang coming down the street.

"That's the biggest me I've ever seen!" The younger Airbender said as the float rolled past.

I cross my arms and narrow my eyes at a man with long hair and wearing a green loincloth running down the street a lit torch.

"Now a torch, that's a nice prop. It's bright, dangerous…" Sokka praised as he sniffed the air, "Smells manly. But I'm not sure I could carry it off."

"A torch is a useless weapon. All it's good for is a light source or setting things on fire," I say dryly, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, what's that guy doing?" Katara asked curiously as the man reached the float of Kyoshi. The runner gave a loud shout as he lit the Kyoshi float on fire, soon followed by Roku.

"Down with the Avatar! Down with the Avatar!" the crowd chanted loudly.

"Oh no," I gasp realizing which float is next.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Zuko ran across the rooftop along the quiet street, where a man and woman were walking. He quickly leapt from the roof and landed in front of the two people, unsheathing his dao swords. He lunged at the man carrying two baskets that were suspended on a long pole, swiftly cutting the both baskets off in a single fluid motion. He grabbed the fruit from the woman and then ran off into the woods, pulling off his mask. He hid the mask in a hollow tree with his swords before walking into the clearing in front of the cave where Iroh was sitting next to a fire. He dropped the food at his uncle's feet.

"Where did you get these?" Iroh asked curiously as he looked at the food.

"What does it matter where they came from?" Zuko retorted angrily stomping back into the woods. He wasn't exactly proud of his stealing but it was better than selling the bracelet in his opinion.

lxxxXXXxxxl

The runner threw the lit torch into the left eye of the Aang float, causing the crowd to cheer in approval. Katara scowled and ran to the front of the crowd, bending the water from two large pots nearby to extinguish the flames.

"That party pooper's ruined Avatar Day!" One of the villagers shouted accusingly. Aang airbended himself to the top of his own float.

"That party pooper's my friend!" Aang shouted angrily at the crowd then he took of his straw hat and threw it to the ground, revealing his arrow.

"It's the Avatar himself!" The mayor exclaimed as he pointed up at Aang in horror.

"It's going to kill us with its awesome Avatar powers!" A village cried out in fear as the crowd stared up at Aang in terror.

"No, I'm not, I…" Aang said quickly as he raised his hand and several of the villagers cowered in fear, while the villager that had spoken threw himself into the crowd. He quickly lowered his hands.

"I suggest you leave!" the mayor shouted up at Aang then began waving them away with a gesture of his hand, "You're not welcome here, Avatar!"

"Why not?" Katara demanded a, "Aang helps people!"

"It's true!" Aang stated desperately as he dropped down beside Katara, "I'm on your side."

"I find that hard to swallow," the man commented calmly then his voice rose to a shout, "Considering what you did to us in your past life! It was Avatar Kyoshi; she murdered our glorious leader, Chin the Great!"

"You think that I…murdered someone?" Aang asked in complete shock.

"We used to be a great society before you killed our leader." An old man with a lisp slurred angrily then he pointed at his haggard-looking face, "Now look at us!"

"Aang would never do something like that. No Avatar would" Katara said as she placed her hands on the younger monk's shoulders, "And it's not fair for you all to question his honor!"

"Let's tell her what we all think of the Avatar's 'honor!'" A third villager. The man turned around and shook his rear at Aang, blowing a raspberry as he did so and the villagers cheered loudly in approval. I growled and took a step forward but Sokka grabs my arm in warning.

"Give me a chance to clear my name!" Aang pleaded.

"The only way to prove your innocence is to stand trial." The mayor stated coolly.

"I'll gladly stand trial!" Aang replied confidently.

The mayor smirked, "You'll have to follow all our rules. That includes paying bail."

"No problem." Aang said.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"How was I supposed to know they wouldn't take Water Tribe money?" Aang said apologetically as he looked at us from behind metal bars, his head and hands cuffed in a wooden panel. I scowled and leaned against the wall.

"So some people don't like you, big deal!" Sokka ranted exasperatedly, "There's a whole nation of firebenders who hate you. Now let's bust you out of here!"

"I can't."

"Sure you can!" Sokka said, as he jumped away from the bars and began imitation airbending moves with his arms, "A little swish-swish-swish! Airbending slice! And we're on our way!"

"I think what 'Master Swish' is trying to say," Katara said, "Is that you're supposed be saving the world. You can't do that locked up in here."

"I can't do that with people thinking I'm a murderer either," Aang retorted unhappily, "I need you guys to help prove my innocence."

"How're we gonna do that?" Sokka asked dryly as he crossed his arms over his chest, "The crime happened over three hundred years ago."

A sly smile appeared on Aang's face, "That's okay, Sokka. For some reason, I thought you were an expert detective."

"Well, I guess I could be classified as such," Sokka replied contented.

"Yeah!" Katara said, playing Sokka's ego, "Back home, he was famous for solving the mystery of the missing seal jerky."

"Everyone wanted to blame it on a polar leopard, but I figured out it was Old Man Jarko wearing polar leopard boots!" Sokka bragged, "See, a real eight hundred-pound polar leopard would have left much deeper tracks. Okay, I guess I am pretty good." I slap my forehead in exasperation and slide down the wall into a sitting position.

"So, you'll help me with my case?" Aang asked.

"Fine," Sokka agreed as he put his hands on his hips, "But I'm going to need some new props." Sokka spun around quickly then turned back around wearing a blue hat with a monocle attached to it. Katara started laughing and I smiled faintly.

"What?" Sokka demanded lifting his monocle. I shake my head slightly.

"I think I'm gonna stay here with Aang, while you and Detective Monocle work on proving him innocent," I tell Katara sending her into another bout of laughing at my nickname for Sokka.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Zuko watched as the carriage drew closer before jumping down from the tree into their path. Before the guards can recover from their surprise he punches one in the face knocking him unconscious. The second one grabs his sword and swings downwards but Zuko swings around one of the support beams of the front seat and kicks him out onto the dry ground. He then jumps onto the top of the carriage and slashes through the roof with his swords. A fat man whimpers and flinches back, holding his chest of gold up to him. Zuko snatched the chest from the man and disappeared back into the forest.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Look what we have here." A rough voice called out catching my attention, "You've got some killer tattoos... You're going to fit in real well around here." I stand up and slide forward to look through the bars noticing a tall mean looking man with green snake tattoos. Two others step forward and they start asking Aang about his love life. Smirking I sit back down and listen.

"This girl you're talking about? She'll come around; you just gotta hang in there."

"You think so?"

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"You're a catch."

"I don't know…" Aang said doubtfully.

"Hey! You're smart, handsome, funny. Not to mention you're the Avatar!"

"You guys are great," Aang said happily.

"Don't be afraid to tell her how you feel." I sigh and rest my chin on my knees. Aang was definitely going to get Katara. I can't say the same for me and Zuko. I close my eyes wondering where that thought came from. I hope Sokka and Katara get back soon.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Honorable Mayor, we've prepared a solid defense for the Avatar," Katara said respectfully, "We did an investigation and found some very strong evidence." Sokka grinned broadly and leaned towards Aang, pointing at himself to emphasize that he was the one that discovered the evidence. I roll my eyes and elbow him in the ribs.

"Evidence?" the mayor waved his hand dismissively, "Hmph! That's not how our court system works."

"Then how can I prove my innocence?" Aang asked curiously a.

"Simple. I say what happened," the mayor explained and pointed at himself then he pointed at Aang, "Then you say what happened, and then I decide who's right. That's why we call it justice because it's 'just us.'" The mayor laughed as he left.

"I'm so going to murder him," I growl reaching up to pull a sword. Katara shakes her head no and I sigh.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Everyone loved Chin the Great because he was so great," Tong said emotionally as he stood in the center of a small amphitheater with the statue of Chin and temple on the edge of the cliff, "Then the Avatar showed up and killed him, and that's how it happened."

"The accused will now present its argument," a guard drawled in a very deep monotone.

"You can do it, Aang," Sokka encouraged quietly, "Just remember the evidence."

"Right…evidence." Aang muttered as he looked to his left and tried to remember what to say, and then he cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen…I'm about to tell you what really happened! And I will prove it with facts. Fact number one!" Aang said enthusiastically and raised his finger, but his mind goes blank, "Uh…"

"The footprint!" Sokka whispered urgently.

"Oh, yeah! You see…I have very large feet." Aang said then glanced down at his small feet.

"Furthermore…your temple matches your statue!" Aang continued and the villagers looked from the statue to the temple, clearly unsure where the young Avatar was going with his argument, "But…I, uh, was in a painting at sunset. So, there you have it, I'm not guilty!"

Aang quickly ended his argument with a large smile on his face and the unimpressed villagers stared at him blankly.

"He's dead…" Sokka muttered.

"So dead," I mutter back as Momo hisses in my lap before curling around my neck.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Looks like you did some serious shopping," Iroh commented as he walked into the cave and picked up the large, gold-colored teapot, "But where did you get the money?"

"Do you like your new teapot?" Zuko asked evasively.

"To be honest with you, the best tea tastes delicious whether it comes in a porcelain pot or a tin cup," Iroh stated as he put down the fancy teapot then walked over to his nephew and kneeled beside him, "I know we've had some difficult times lately. We've had to struggle just to get by."

Iroh reached out and put a hand on Zuko's shoulder, "But it's nothing to be ashamed of. There is a simple honor in poverty."

"There's no honor for me without the Avatar."

"Zuko…" Iroh started then sighed quietly, "Even if you did capture the Avatar, I'm not so sure it would solve our problems. Not now."

Zuko turned away from his uncle, his eyes downcast, "Then there is no hope at all."

The prince made to stand up but Iroh grabbed him by the shoulders, "No, Zuko! You must never give in to despair." Iroh chided gently, "Allow yourself to slip down that road and you surrender to your lowest instincts."

Zuko bowed his head and closed his eyes as he listened to his uncle, "In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength." Zuko sat in silence for a few seconds before standing up and leaving. He would regain his honor.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Mayor Tong, I'd like for the court to hear one last testimony," Katara said as she stood in front of the seated villagers.

"I already told you, it's just me and the accused." Tong snapped in irritation, "You can't call any witnesses!"

"This isn't just any witness. I'm going to call…" Katara paused, "Avatar Kyoshi herself!" Katara sat back down as Aang stepped back into the amphitheater dressed in Kyoshi's clothes.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked in a whisper as he leaned towards his sister and pointed at Aang.

"Well, she is Aang's past life." Katara replied hopefully, "Maybe wearing her stuff will trigger something."

"I do believe in the power of stuff."

Tong looked at the dressed up Aang angrily, "This is a mockery of Chin Law!"

"Please!" Katara called out pleadingly, "If you could just wait one more second, I'm sure Kyoshi will be here!"

"Hey, everybody!" Aang called out in a high-pitched voice, hiding behind a fan, "Avatar Kyoshi here!"

"Oh Agni, he's going to die," I whimper face palming.

"This is ridiculous!" Tong shouted as he walked over to Aang, "For the murder of Chin the Great, this court finds the Avatar-" There was a large surge of energy and I gasp before closing my eyes and lowering my head. Unlike the time when Avatar Roku took over Aang's body this was actually painful. I close my eyes as the pain grows to an unbearable level. Sokka grabs my arm but other than that I can't tell what's going on. It feels like an hour goes by before the pain leaves but I logically I know it's less than that.

"What happened?" I ask quietly noticing Katara over by Aang.

"He confessed," Sokka tells me.

Tong stood up and faced Aang. "And I find you…" He paused to brush himself off then pointed accusingly at Aang, "Guilty!" Bring out the Wheel of Punishment!"

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Uncle…" Zuko said walking to the cave entrance, "I thought a lot about what you said."

"You did?" Iroh stated, "Good, good."

"It helped me realize something," Zuko continued calmly as he bowed his head slightly, "We no longer have anything to gain by traveling together. I need to find my own way." Zuko looked at his uncle's back then grabbed his pack and began walking back into the forest.

"Wait!" His uncle led the ostrich-horse over to him. Zuko took the reins and mounted the ostrich-horse looking at his uncle one last time before riding off. Xena would have yelled at him for what he did. He grumbled lowly and shook his head. Why was he thinking about her?

lxxxXXXxxxl

"The accused will now spin the Wheel of Punishment to determine his sentence," The guard said as he stood beside the large wheel that depicted various forms of punishment.

"I said I would face justice, so I will," He said then took a deep breath and spun the wheel, waiting with bated breath to see what it would land on. Several villagers called out their preferred punishment while Katara pleaded for community service. I narrowed my eyes furiously and tiny wisps of smoke rose from my palms. The wheel slowed to a stop.

The guard peered at the wheel then turned back to the crowd, "Looks like its 'boiled in oil.'"

The villagers cheered loudly. Aang looked at us in fear and shock. Suddenly the ocean exploded upwards and the villagers screamed as freezing salt water rained down us. I ignore the glares that Katara and Sokka send me sensing the heat behind us. I leap up spinning around to slap a small hand grenade with the flat edge of my sword. I mentally cheer when I hit the statue of Chin with it.

"We've come to claim this village for the Fire Lord. Now show me the leader so I may…" The leader paused with a smirk as the grenade blows up destroying the statue, "Dethrone him!"

One of the villagers pointed at Tong, "That's him over there!" Tong squealed in terror and dove behind the Wheel of Punishment.

Tong peeked out from behind the wheel as he addressed Aang in a commanding tone, "You, Avatar, do something!"

"Gee, I'd love to help," Aang replied apathetically as he stared in front of him, "But I'm supposed to be boiled in oil."

"There, community service!" Tong said turning the wheel one slot over and pointed at the five men on rhinos, "Now serve our community and get rid of those rhinos!"

Aang smirked slightly then rushed forward at the guan dao wielder. Confident that he could handle himself I hang back watching in amusement as he throws the rider over the cliff.

"Rough Rhinos, to the town!" the leader ordered as he pointed back to the village.

"Let's go before they burn the town down," I shout taking the lead. Aang heads after the leader, Katara after the guy with the chains, and Sokka after the archer and guy with the bombs while I quickly put out fires before they spread. After I'm done with that I go to help Sokka who had managed to make the bombs blow up with the help of the archer. The archer aims an arrow at him but I grab the pipe from Sokka's belt and throw it, capping the arrow and putting the flame out. The archer stares at it in shock not noticing when Katara cuts part of his saddle with a water whip. His foot gets caught in the stir up when he falls so he's dragged behind his rhino when Katara whips it.

"How is it that you're such a bad ass?" Sokka asks still shocked about the pipe.

"Practice," I reply cheekily.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"From now on, we'll celebrate a new Avatar Day in honor of the day Avatar Aang saved us from the Rough Rhino Invasion!" Mayor Tong exclaimed grandly later that night as fireworks went off in the village and he gestured towards us. I frown down at the bowl in my hands.

"What is this?" Sokka asked as he looked into his own bowl, staring at the Aang-shaped pieces of uncooked dough.

"That's our new festival food!" Tong said his hands clasped in front of him, "Un-fried dough. May we eat it and be reminded of how on this day the Avatar was not boiled in oil."

"Happy Avatar Day, everyone." Katara said with a weak smile and ate the dough. My frown deepens and I watch Aang eat one with a disgusted look

"This is by far the worst town we've ever been to," Sokka stated as he stared at the dough in his hand skeptically. Sighing he ate it. Suddenly I get an idea and smirk. Cupping the ceramic bowl in my hands I heat it up with a burst of fire, cooking the dough.

"No fair," Sokka whines. I frown and then sigh.

"I think I would've preferred the dough," I say flipping the bowl upside down to pour out the ashes. They laugh at me as I notice the damage on the bottom of the bowl. Two perfect handprints were scorched into it.

"Nice one, Xena," Aang teases.

"Oops," I mumble as the mayor glares at me.

**Another chapter done. I used to hate this episode but after rewatching the episode and writing this it has become one of my favorites.**

Whatever1993- **Xena's in denial and Zuko's just too naïve to realize it.**


	7. Ch6: The Blind Bandt

**Chapter Six: The Blind Bandit**

"It's pricey…but I really do like it." I sighed and rolled my eyes. We had been in Gaoling for at least two hours now mostly because Sokka couldn't make up his mind. I noticed Aang shooting glances at me every few seconds. He's worried that I'm going to have some sort of meltdown being back here in Tami and Tamsin's hometown.

"Then you should get it," Katara urged her brother, "You deserve something nice."

"I do, don't I?" Sokka said then sighed and looked the other way, "But no, it's too expensive. I shouldn't."

"Alright, then don't," Katara stated exasperatedly, walking away. Aang happily jumps to his feet and both of us willingly follow her. Sokka started to follow is as well but suddenly turned back.

"You know what? I'm gonna get it." I sigh and shake my head in exasperation.

"Psst, psst! Hey!" a man ran up to us to show us the flyer in his hand, "Hey, you kids love earthbending? You like…throwing rocks? Then check out Master Yu's Earthbending Academy!"

He handed Aang the flyer and walked away. I frown and shake my head slightly before reading the flyer over Aang's shoulder. "Look! There's a coupon on the back! The first lesson is free."

Katara smiled slightly at Aang, "Who knows? This Master Yu could be the earthbending teacher you've been looking for."

"And it's free," I add. He gives me a concerned look again and I glare at him just as Sokka rejoins us.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Eh, he's not the one," Aang said rejoining us and shaking sand out of his ear. I twist my head hearing the familiar name of the competition Tami made.

"I think the Boulder's gonna win back the belt in Earth Rumble Six," a boy said to his friend as they walked out of the Academy.

"He's gonna have to fight his way through the best earthbenders in the world to get the chance." The second boy said eagerly as he and his friend walked down the street.

"Excuse me," Aang called out to the two boys obviously overhearing their conversation as well, "But where is this earthbending tournament, exactly?"

"It's on the Island of Noneya… 'Noneya' business!" The first boy replied he and his friend laughing loudly.

"It's about a mile outside of town," I tell Aang to the surprise of everyone else, "east of here in an underground cave."

"How'd you know that?" one of the boys asked.

"Let's just say I have a connection to the creator," I say with a slight smirk.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"What did you mean when you said you had a connection to the creator?" Katara asked as we walked down stone steps to find seats.

"I was friends with the creator, Tami, most commonly known as the Stone Warrior," I say as we take seats in the front row.

"Hey front row seats!" Aang said with a grin, "I wonder why no one else is sitting here."

A boulder suddenly hit the seats next to Sokka causing the other three to jump up,

"Does that answer your question?" I ask resting my chin in my hands.

"Welcome to Earth Rumble Six!" a man shouted as he raised his left arm in the air, "I am your host, Xin Fu!"

"This is just gonna be a bunch of guys chucking rocks at each other, isn't it?" Katara asked with a sigh.

"That's what I paid for," Sokka replied happily as they sat back down

I glance at her and smile, "usually is although you get the rare girl."

"The rules are simple. Just knock the other guy out of the ring, and you win!" Xin Fu shouted then leapt up to a podium above the ring where he rang a bell, "Round one: The Boulder vs. The Big Bad Hippo!"

"It's usually best to just ignore it," I say before watching as the Boulder beats the Hippo.

"The Boulder wins!" Xin Fu exclaimed into his microphone as the Boulder raised his arms victoriously.

"How about the Boulder?" Katara asked Aang as she watched the muscular earthbender, "He's got some good moves."

"I don't know," Aang replied with a shrug, "Bumi said I need a teacher who listens to the earth. He's just listening to his big muscles. What do you think Xena?"

"No, definitely not," I say shaking my head. The Boulder defeated four more opponents before it was time to face the champion. The lights in the arena dimmed and a spotlight shone on Xin Fu, standing on the podium above the ring.

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for," Xin Fu said dramatically as the stadium fell silent, "The Boulder vs. your champion…The Blind Bandit!"

A young girl wearing a green cape came into view, holding the championship belt above her head while two female assistants stood on either side of her. One of the assistants removed the cape while the other took the belt and they left the ring.

"She can't really be blind," Katara said skeptically as, "It's just part of her character, right?"

"I think she is…" Aang said quietly as he looked at the girl curiously. I tilt my head to the side, she seems familiar.

"I think she is…Going down!" Sokka exclaimed as he pointed downward with both hands.

"The Boulder feels conflicted about fighting a young blind girl!" The Boulder stated, making large gestures with his arms as he spoke.

"Sounds to me like you're scared, Boulder," The girl retorted mockingly as she made a scared face at him.

The Boulder glared slightly at the girl, "The Boulder is over his conflicted feelings, and now he's ready to bury you in a rock-a-lanche!"

"Whenever you're ready, the Pebble," she taunted with a wide grin as she pointed at the Boulder then she laughed maniacally.

"It's on!" the Boulder shouted before stomping down. The blind girl kicked her foot and the earth moved under the Boulder's foot just as he steps down, forcing him into the splits. He lifts his head and howls in pain. The Blind Bandit shifted forward and swung her arm, knocking him out of the arena with three pillars.

"Your winner, and still the champion, the Blind Bandit!" Xin Fu shouted and the crowd cheered while the blind girl raised her fist in the air victoriously.

"How did she do that?" Katara asked in shock.

"She waited…and listened," Aang said quietly. Xin Fu leapt down from the podium and landed beside the Blind Bandit, a bag in his hand.

"To make things a little more interesting, I'm offering up this sack of gold pieces to anyone who can defeat the Blind Bandit!" Xin Fu called out to the crowd but was met with silence, "What? No one dares to face her?"

"I will!" Aang said eagerly jumping into the ring. I face palm and shake my head.

"Go, Aang!" Sokka cheered with a grin, "Avenge the Boulder!"

"Do people really want to see two little girls fighting out here?" The Blind Bandit asked sarcastically and the crowd _oohed_.

"I don't really want to fight you." Aang replied as he held his hands up in a pacifying gesture, "I want to talk to you."

"Boo! No talking!" Sokka booed. I slap the back of his head.

"Don't boo at him!" Katara scolded.

Aang took a step forward and the Blind Bandit slid one foot forward rapidly, creating a small pillar that lifted Aang into the air. Aang glided behind the girl and landed lightly behind the Blind Bandit.

"Somebody's a little light on their feet! What's your fighting name: the Fancy Dancer?" The Blind Bandit snapped as she whirled around and launched another pillar at Aang, lifting him into the air again, "Where'd you go?"

"Please, wait!" Aang pleaded as he landed behind the girl again after gliding through the air again.

"There you are!" The Blind Bandit snapped and whirled around, earthbending a rock from the arena floor and launching it at Aang.

Aang gasped then jumped up and blasted the incoming rock with a strong gust of air, accidently knocking the Blind Bandit out of the ring and leaving everyone stunned.

Aang shifted out of his bending stance and looked around as the crowd began cheering. He ran after the girl.

"Please, listen!" Aang called out to the girl as she stormed away, "I need an earthbending teacher and I think it's supposed to be you!"

"Whoever you are, just leave me alone." The girl snapped angrily over her shoulder then she earthbended a door in the stadium wall.

"Wait!" Aang called out again. I sigh and watched as he walked dejectedly back to Xin Fu. Sokka hugged Xin Fu quickly, and then he took the belt and the sack of gold and held them up.

"Way to go, champ!" Sokka praised Aang gleefully as he wrapped an arm around Aang's shoulders. I shake my head slightly and smile gently at Aang in comfort.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"I gotta admit, now I'm really glad I bought this bag," Sokka commented happily, "It matches the belt perfectly."

"That is a big relief," Katara stated sarcastically.

"If we want to find the Blind Bandit, the Earthbending Academy is a great place to start." Aang said as we walked into the Academy, where the two students from the other day were practicing.

"Hey!" one boy said when he noticed Aang, "You're that kid who beat the Blind Bandit."

"We need to talk to her." Aang said in reply urgently, "Do you guys know where she lives?"

"The Blind Bandit's a mystery," the other boy stated, "She shows up to fight, then disappears."

"That's because we're asking about the wrong person," Aang said suddenly a, "In my vision, I saw a girl in a white dressed with a pet flying boar. Know anybody like that?" I slap the back of his head in frustration.

"The flying boar is the Bei Fong crest," I say when he looks at me in surprise.

"Yeah, but they don't have a daughter," one of the boy agrees.

"Flying boar is good enough for me." Aang said as he started walking away, "Let's check it out."

"You are unbelievable," I growl at him.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"That's the flying boar from my vision!" Aang said excitedly as he looked at the intricate symbol above the heavily guarded gate to the Bei Fong estate, "Come on!"

Aang jumped over the wall with airbending while we climbed over it. We move into the garden and stop behind a tree. I sense her before she earthbends and land on my feet while Katara and Aang land in the bushes and Sokka on the ground.

"What are you doing here, Twinkle Toes?" the blind girl demanded angrily.

"How'd you know it was me?" Aang asked, still lying on the bush.

"Don't answer to Twinkle Toes, it's not manly!" Sokka scolded

"You're the one whose bag matches his belt." Katara said.

"How did you find me?" The blind girl asked in annoyance.

"Well, a crazy king told me I had to find an earthbender who listens to the earth," Aang explained as he airbended himself out of the bush and stood in front of the girl w, "And then I had a vision in a magic swamp, and-"

"What Aang is trying to say is, he's the Avatar," Katara broke in as Aang began to ramble, "And if he doesn't master earthbending soon, he won't be able to defeat the Fire Lord."

"Not my problem," the girl snapped as she thrusted a hand in front of Katara's face then began walking away, "Now, get out of here, or I'll call the guards."

"You're Tami's granddaughter aren't you?" I ask and she stops walking abruptly.

"How do you know that?"

"Look," Sokka stated interjecting before I can say anything else, "We all have to do our part to win this war, and yours is to teach Aang earthbending."

The girl whirled around slightly and called out in a frightened voice, "Guards! Guards, help!" We scattered and hid in the garden as two guards came running towards the girl.

"Toph, what happened?" One of the guards asked in concern.

"I…thought I heard someone." The blind girl, Toph replied weakly as she turned to face the guard with a meek expression on her face, "I got scared."

"You know your father doesn't want you wandering the grounds without supervision, Toph," the guard chided gently then he and the other guard escorted her out of garden. As soon as they were out of earshot, I slapped Sokka in the back of the head.

"Great job, Sokka," I hiss when he glares at me.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Blow on it. It's too hot for her." Lord Bei Fong ordered when a servant placed a cup of steaming tea in front of Toph.

"Allow me," Aang said pleasantly then sent a small tornado at the cup, cooling the liquid instantly and causing our hosts to clap.

"Avatar Aang, Guardian Xena it's an honor to have you visit us." I noticed the way Xena went ridged at my title.

"In your opinion," Lord Bei Fong addressed, "How much longer do you think the war will last?"

"I'd like to defeat the Fire Lord by the end of summer," Aang replied then smirked slightly as he looked over at Toph, "But I can't do that without finding an earthbending teacher first."

"Well, Master Yu is the finest teacher in the land," he said, "He's been teaching Toph since she was little."

"Then she must be a great earthbender! Probably good enough to teach someone else!" Aang said slyly as he rested an arm against the back of his chair, "Ow!"

"Toph is still learning the basics," Yu told Aang gently.

"Yes, and sadly, because of her blindness, I don't think she will ever become a true master," Lord Bei Fong said as he looked at his daughter. I looked at Aang alarmed. He wasn't like Tami at all

"Oh, I'm sure she's better than you think she is," Aang commented and suddenly his chair jerked forward, causing his face to fall into his soup. Everyone stopped eating to stare at him. I smile gently; apparently Toph got all her spunk from Tami. Aang lifted his head and pushed the bowl stuck to his face onto the top of his bald head. Toph continued to eat again as if nothing was wrong.

Aang wiped the soup from his eyes then he smirked slightly as he sneezed loudly, sending the food flying into Yu, Poppy, and Toph's faces.

A bowl fell from Toph's face and she lurched to her feet, slamming her hands on the table angrily, "What's your problem?!"

"What's _your_ problem?!" Aang retorted just as angrily as he too leaned across the table.

"Well, shall we move to the living room for dessert, then?" Lady questioned lightly, her pleasant smile never wavering. I chuckled slightly.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Good night, buddy," Aang said as he petted Appa's head through the window of the guestroom the Bei Fong family was letting us stay in.

"She's just like Tami," I said watching him, and leaning against the wall.

"Unfortunately," he mumbles.

Suddenly Toph entered the guest room and leaned against the doorjamb. Aang yelped and shifted into a defensive position when he turned around and saw the blind girl in the room.

"Relax," Toph stated dryly, "Look, I'm sorry about dinner. Let's call a truce, okay?"

Aang stared at her warily for a moment before dropping his defensive position. Toph nodded once then turned around, leaving the room. I smiled and sat on the bed as Aang follows her.

lxxxXXXxxxl

I cross my arms and frown staring at the holes in the ground. Sokka picked up a dagger with a note stuck to it.

"Whoever took Aang and Toph left this," he stated as he slipped the note off the dagger and handed it to Katara.

"'If you want to see your daughter again, bring five hundred gold pieces to the arena.'" Katara read the note, "It's signed Xin Fu and The Boulder."

"I can't believe it…" Sokka said as he looked over his sister's shoulder then snatched the note from her hand, "I have The Boulder's autograph."

"Sokka," I growl and he flinches visibly from my glare.

"Master Yu," Lord Bei Fong said walking over a, "I need you to get my daughter back."

"We're going with you," I say.

"Poor Toph," Lady Bei Fong whispered brokenly, "She must be so scared…"

lxxxXXXxxxl

"You think you're so tough? Why don't you come up here so I can smack that grin off your face," we heard Toph shout

"I'm not smiling." Xin Fu responded.

"Toph!" Lord Bei Fong said as we stepped into the arena.

"Here's your money," Sokka said as he held up the sack of gold then put it on the ground, "Now let them go." Yu earthbended the money across the ring to Xin Fu. The man grabbed the money and he signaled for Toph's cage to be set down and The Boulder released her. Toph quickly ran over to her father and he placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder as he led her from the arena, Master Yu following them.

"What about Aang?" Katara demanded as her fists clenched at her sides.

Xin Fu smirked and showed the three teens the Fire Nation wanted poster, "I think the Fire Nation will pay a very hefty price for the Avatar. Now get out of my ring."

Katara put a hand on her flask and Sokka reached for his boomerang. Fire Nation Man suddenly appeared in an earth tornado, The Gecko jumped down from the ceiling, The Hippo leapt into the ring and smashed a boulder with his face, Headhunter jumped into the ring from the stands, and The Gopher popped up from the ground.

"Go," Aang urged quickly, "I'll be okay."

"Not gonna happen," I growl and then look at Xin Fu, "You mess with the Avatar you mess with his Guardian." His eyes widen as I pull my swords out. Katara and Sokka back out of the arena and I step forward slowly shifting into a stance. Xin Fu and the Boulder step forward while Aang's cage is lowered. The Hippo takes the cage and turns to leave when a large rock spike appeared in front of him.

"Let him go!" Toph ordered, "I beat you all before and I'll do it again!"

"The Boulder takes issue with that comment!" The Boulder snapped and the Hippo tossed Aang's cage to the side. Katara and Sokka prepared to attack but Toph held her arms out to stop them.

"Wait! They're ours," she says stepping up to my side before slamming a foot down and slowly raising her hands, 'let's show them who's boss, Sky Dragon."

Toph suddenly pulled her arms in close to her body and stomped her foot against the ground again, sending up a massive cloud of rocks and dirt that sent the wrestlers flying to the other side of arena. We both step into the dust cloud and I close my eyes relying on my heat vision. Toph attacks Fire Nation Man first.

I head for the Gecko who's crawling along the floor of the ring. I step forward behind him and fire a flame past his head. The Gecko jumped into the air as soon as he sees me, firing two rocks. I duck under them and send a large burst of flame at him throwing him backwards out of the arena. Toph takes out the Gopher when he appeared behind me. The Boulder stepped close to us still unable to see us and I kick him hard sending him out of the dust cloud to join the Hippo. Toph and I step out to face them and I open my eyes warily to make sure I don't get dust in them. Headhunter suddenly swung in from behind us, a rock in one hand as The Hippo and The Boulder charged towards us in distraction.

"Turn the coin," I whisper to her knowing that she can't see the Headhunter in the air. She does and the Headhunter collides with The Hippo and The Boulder instead. Toph stood several feet in front of the wrestlers and a smirk curled the corner of her lips as she quickly earthbended them out of the ring and onto the other three defeated wrestlers below. Toph clears the dust revealing Xin Fu standing alone.

"Together," she says.

"Together," I agree and then twist my swords to my forearms. Xin Fu cracked his neck then shifted into a bending stance and Toph spits off the side before shifting into her own bending stance and we begin to circle around the earthen coin still embed in the ground. Xin Fu made the first move, kicking a large rock and two smaller rocks at us before beginning a rapid succession of rocks. Toph quickly brought up an earth shield in front of us, deflecting all the rocks then launched part of the shield at the man. Xin Fu dodged the attack and launched his own. I lunged forward, scrapping the hilts of my swords against each other to open them and bend a stream of water to cut through the rock. Toph creates a fissure in the ground unbalancing him and I run forward jumping and spinning to deliver a hefty kick to his chest that sent him flying out of the arena.

"Nice one, Sky Dragon," Toph said.

"You're as good as your grandmother if not better," I compliment back. Xin Fu pushes himself up between Lord Bei Fong and Yu. "And as for you. This arena was created by The Stone Warrior, Tami Bei Fong. It belongs to her family and therefore belongs to Toph; it does not belong to you."

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Dad, I know it's probably hard for you to see me this way." Toph said gently as she stood in front of her parents in their reception room, "But the obedient little helpless blind girl that you think I am, just isn't me. I love fighting. I _love_ being an earthbender, and I'm really, really _good_ at it. I know I've kept my life secret from you, but you were keeping me secret from the whole world. You were doing it to protect me, but I'm twelve years old and I never had a real friend. So, now that you see who I really am, I hope it doesn't change the way you feel about me."

"Of course it doesn't change the way I feel about you, Toph," Lord Bei Fong replied calmly as he stared at his daughter, "It's made me realize something."

"It has?" Toph questioned in surprise.

"Yes," he said and his voice stern a, "I've let you have far too much freedom. From now on you'll be cared for and guarded twenty-fours a day."

"But, Dad!" Toph protested, her eyes going wide.

"We're doing this for your own good, Toph." her mother said gently.

"Please escort the Avatar and his friends out," Lord Bei Fong ordered one of his servants as he got to his feet, "They are no longer welcome here." As the servants stepped forward and her parents begin to leave the room I step forward quickly intercepting them.

"Out of my way," he growls.

"You are a disgrace to the Bei Fong name," I growl back, startling him. I stalk forward causing him to retreat, "I knew your mother and I knew her family. They were proud to hold up the meaning of the Bei Fong name and the crest. Have you ever heard the term, _when pigs fly_?"

"Yes," he answers.

"Then you know that the family motto is _the impossible is always achievable_."

"Get out of my house now," he says suddenly standing tall and pointing at the door.

"Xena," Katara says pleadingly. I step back never taking my eyes off of him.

"I'm sorry, Toph," Aang said as we left.

"I'm sorry too," Toph replied sadly, "Goodbye Aang."

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Don't worry, we'll find you a teacher," Katara said, "There are plenty of amazing earthbenders out there."

"Not like her," Aang replied sadly before we headed to Appa. Katara climbed into the saddle beside her brother while Aang jumped onto Appa's head. I stopped and turned sensing Toph behind us.

"Toph!" I exclaimed in surprise as she stopped next to Appa.

"What're you doing here?" Aang asked

"My dad changed his mind," Toph lied, "He said I was free to travel the world."

"Well, we'd better get out of here, before your dad changes his mind again," Sokka commented in understanding and Toph nodded.

"Good idea."

"You're gonna be a great teacher, Toph," Aang said to the girl from atop Appa's head, a grin on his face.

"Speaking of which, I want to show you something," Toph said with a smirk.

"Okay," Aang said eagerly, jumping down and his feet barely touched the ground before Toph sent him flying into a tree with an earth pillar.

"Now we're even," Toph explained and held her hand up, "Um, I'll take the belt back."

Sokka frowned and unbuckled the belt from around his waist then tossed it down to Toph,

"Sokka," I said to late as it hits her on the head and knocks her.

"Ow!" Toph yelped and Sokka cringed.

"Sorry." Sokka apologized weakly. Aang fell out of the tree landing on his head. I shake my head and help Toph to her feet.

"Thanks, Sky Dragon."

"Again with that nickname," Katara says in exasperation.

"Wait, you mean you don't know about how she got it?" Toph asked as I helped her onto Appa.

"No."

"She fought the only airbending dragon and won."

"Airbending dragon?" Aang asked jumping onto Appa's head.

"It's a long story," I say.

**I loved doing this chapter. Toph is so fun to write. Next chapter is Zuko Alone.**


	8. The Sky Dragon

**The Sky Dragon**

_"I was fourteen when I earned the nickname Sky Dragon. Gyatso had taken Aang to see Bumi and Kuzon in Omashu, so another monk named Asher took me to Drake's. A week after later Tami and Tamsin arrived."_

lxxxXXXxxxl

Drake and I were in the gardens by the turtle-duck pond with Rivon trying to decide what we were going to do for our month long vacation.

"We could visit the Sun Warriors' temple, "Drake suggested.

"No," Rivon and I say at the same time.

"We could go to Ba Sing Se," Rivon adds.

"To crowded," I reject and Drake nods in agreement.

"Dragon hunting." We turn in surprise to see the Bei Fong twins.

"Tami! Tamsin! What are you guys doing here?" I ask, standing up.

"We came to visit," Tamsin says, hugging me and Drake excitedly. Tami sat down by the pond while her sister climbed the cherry blossom tree to sit with Rivon.

'We should go dragon hunting," Tami said again, pulling a knee to her chest.

'That would be awesome," Drake agrees.

'isn't that dangerous?" I ask nervously.

'That's what makes it fun," Tamsin chirped hanging upside down. I was quickly outvoted and they agreed that I should leave my swords behind. We asked Asher to fly us out to the Glass Mountains named so because of the shards of obsidian laying everywhere. Tami setup earth tents at our campsite and we slept before starting our hike in the morning.

"Why do I have to carry the heaviest pack?" I complain lagging behind the others.

"Because we wanted to hear you complain," Rivon calls back sarcastically.

"Very funny," I say dryly, climbing faster to catch up. We walk for a couple of hours taking a break every once in a while. Suddenly it starts raining heavily and Tami is forced to make us an earth tent again because it's too dangerous to be walking. Drake and I use firebending to stay warm while the others wrap themselves in blankets.

"This is a great vacation," I say sarcastically. Tami punches my arm hard and I wince before glaring at the older girl.

"Calm down," Tamsin orders, shivering slightly. We sit in silence and the boys and Tamsin fall asleep, leaving Tami and I in silence. I scoot closer to the tent entrance, blocked by a triangular slab to keep the wind out. Suddenly I hear something. I tilt my head to the side to listen for it again. There it is again. It sounds like a cough mixed with thunder.

"Did you hear that?" I ask.

"No," Tami said and then there was a bone jarring thump and a loud howling sound, "but I heard that."

"What's going on?" Drake asked as the others wake up due to the continuous thumping sounds. I push my heat vision to its limit and close my eyes. Sensing nothing on the ground besides a couple of mice, I turn my attention to the sky. Something large is circling above us, but its heat pattern isn't right for a dragon.

"Wing beats," Rivon says recognizing the thumps.

"A dragon?"

"No, its heat signature is too cold for it," I say opening my eyes.

"News flash for you Xena, its freezing cold out there," Tami said. I turn and glare at her when suddenly the tent explodes. Everyone screams and I duck my head to avoid being hit by the debris. The wind tugs at my clothes and the freezing rain quickly soaks through my clothes. I stand and look up as the very large dragon lets out a howl. Gasping I take a step back. The dragon is bright orange with a light yellow mane and wings. It lands and creates a circle around us with its body. The dragon growls and shifts forward tightening the loop until we are all standing back to back. Its lips rise in a snarl revealing very sharp fangs.

"That is definitely a dragon," I say quietly.

"Way to be obvious, Xena," Tami snaps behind me. Suddenly the dragon's right paw lunges forward and grabs her. She screams and struggles.

"Tami," Tamsin shouted. My eyes narrow and I crouch low. The dragon uncurls from around us and opens his mouth to breath fire … or so I thought. A large ball of air hits us sending us flying backwards. The dragon had just airbended. It lifted off into the air with Tami heading up the mountain.

"Drake, help me," I order stepping into a stance and begin making a dragon out of fire. He joins me and we bend our fire dragon in front of the other dragon. The orange beast stops and flaps its wings several times hovering in midair before breathing a large funnel of air at our dragon, dissolving it. It turns towards us again, growling.

"Help!" Tami shouted. I step back into the clearing when the dragon howls a challenge. I echo its challenge with a howl of my own.

"Xena, what are you doing?"

"Stay back," I order slipping into a bending stance. The dragon lands again and releases Tami before snorting a ball of air at me. I jump to the side and slap my hands down on top of the mud, causing the water to freeze and jag upwards in an ice spike. The spike slams into the hard chest plates knocking it back a foot. It snarled and spat another ball of air at me which I jumped over before twirling and slashing fire with my foot. It snaps its tail at me slashing a much stronger blast of air that dissolves my fire and slams into me throwing me down the mountain side.

'Xena," I hear Drake shout before my head slams into a rock.

lxxxXXXxxxl

I'm woken up by the sun in my eyes. Groaning, I sit up only to wince. My body feels like I rolled down a mountain. Come to think of it, I probably did. Something scraps the rocks by my ear and I turn quickly. Only to freeze when I meet the gold eyes of the dragon. It snorts warm air in my face blowing the bangs away from my forehead. I flinch back and get ready to bend a flame if it attacks. The dragon suddenly touches my forehead with one of its whiskers.

"_You are the Avatar's Guardian," _it said. I pull back and nod my head. The dragon lowered its head and blinked its eyes.

_"I see I grabbed the wrong one before. My apologies."_

_"_You can talk," I say numbly.

_"Of course I can you just couldn't hear me because we didn't have an established connection," _it said.

"Oh," I say still confused.

"_I'm sorry if I scared you and your friends. I just wanted to see if you were indeed strong enough to protect the Avatar and you are. Also that last attack was unbelievably powerful."_

_"_Last attack?" I ask confused.

"_Ah, I see you don't remember. You were able to connect to the past Avatar's through the Avatar State, quite impressive really. You used firebending to fly and used the rain as a battering ram to throw me off the mountain. I barely had enough strength to fly and catch you."_

"I can go into the Avatar State?"

"_Yes and I think after that you may just be able to do it at will," _it said and stood up.

"Huh, where are you going?"

"_I have to go," _it said, "_also don't tell your friends about this. In fact it'll be best if you tell them that I ran off."_

"Okay," I say slowly.

_"Goodbye Guardian Xena,"_ the dragon said before taking off. I sigh and stand up, wincing in pain. It could have at least offered me a ride, instead of abandoning me in the middle of nowhere. I turn looking around trying to figure out where I am so I can walk back to the mansion.

lxxxXXXxxxl

I sigh and hunch over slightly. It's already been a week since I started heading back. Shaking my head I drag my feet. Everyone was probably worried about me. I trip over a branch and lay sprawled on the ground. Why is it always me? I roll onto my back and stare at the green canopy above me. This is unbelievable; I'm lost in the Fire Nation.

"Xena!"

"Xena!" I sit up hearing the shouts. That sounded like Drake and Tami.

"Here!" I shout back standing up.

"Xena!" Tami suddenly appears and grabs me in a hug, "you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm okay," I say stepping back. Drake appears next and he pulls me into a hug as well.

"Let's get you back to the mansion everyone's worried," he said stepping back. I nod my head and follow them since they're in the lead.

"What happened with the dragon?" Tami asked after a few minutes.

"I defeated it," I lie like the dragon wanted me to.

"No way." We walk in silence for the rest of the time until we arrive back at the mansion. Tamsin and Rivon both hug me and exclaim over me being alive.

"How?"

"I defeated the dragon," I say again.

"You know what that means don't you," Tamsin said excitedly.

"Umm, should I?" I ask in confusion.

"Whenever someone beats a dragon they get a name based on the dragon," Drake explained.

"Oh, well … I don't think I really need on-"

"Sky Dragon," Tamsin cuts me off.

"I like it. It suits you," Tami said happily.

"Thanks," I mumble in irritation.

"Ah, come on Xena it's not so bad," Drake said nudging me in the ribs.

**I accidently posted the wrong chapter a few seconds ago but I deleted it so I could fix it. So you find out how Xena got her nickname and how she learned about the Avatar State. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. I hope you enjoyed this.**


	9. Ch7: Zuko Alone

**Chapter Seven: Zuko Alone**

Zuko bowed his head slightly to keep the bright sun out of his eyes with the brim of his straw hat. The ostrich-horse stumbled slightly before coming to a stop in front of a bridge. Zuko stared at the rickety bridge for a moment then nudged the ostrich-horse forward. Halfway across the bridge the ostrich-horse's foot suddenly fell through one of the wooden planks, causing it to squawk in panic as it began to struggle to get its foot loose. Zuko hurried it along to the other side. Zuko hunched his shoulders against the bright sun. The banished prince straightened and took a deep breath, his eyes widening slightly when he smelled food cooking and he pulled the ostrich-horse to a stop. He looked around for a moment, then spotted a man crouched beside a small fire, a steak cooking over the fire.

Zuko stared at the steak and grabbed his growling stomach and let his hand fall on the hilt of his dao swords. He hesitated when he saw the man walk over to a small tree where a woman was sitting. The man crouched in front of the woman and Zuko let the hilt of his swords go when he saw the man rub the woman's pregnant belly. Zuko carefully bowed his head slightly and nudged the ostrich-horse back into a slow walk.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Zuko lifted his water pouch to his lips, drinking the small amount that was left. He sighed as he tucked the empty pouch away, his eyesight becoming blurry. Zuko eyes drifted shut and shook himself awake only for them to drift close again. His mind flashed back to his mother as she smiled before disappearing down a dark corridor and then to a girl, pulling away from his hold on her wrist. The scarred prince snapped his eyes open quickly in realization and he shook his head to clear his thoughts. When he looked up he noticed a small rundown Earth Kingdom village. He stopped his ostrich-horse for a second before tapping its side and continuing forward into the town. He glanced around at the badly built buildings before his attention was drawn to a group of Earth Kingdom soldiers.

"Come on, spider snake-eyes!" An Earth Kingdom soldier said excitedly then rolled a pair of dice which landed with two fives face-up, "Ha, ha! Yeah!" Two other soldiers crouched on either side of the man quickly turn and punch him in the stomach. A fourth soldier smirked slightly. Zuko eyes caught those of the lead soldier who glared at him slightly. Zuko dismounted in front of a merchant's stall.

"Can I get some water, a bag of feed and something hot to eat?" Zuko asked as he held out his hand, showing the merchant the two coins in his palm.

"Not enough for a hot meal," The merchant said apologetically as he looked at the coins then the scarred teen, "I can get you _two _bags of feed." Zuko nodded and looked down as the merchant went to get the feed. He glanced to the side, noticing two boys hiding beside the counter. One of the boys giggled quietly then threw an egg at the four soldiers, hitting one of them in the head.

"Ow!" the soldier yelped as egg dripped off his head.

The boys ran off as the soldier that got hit spun around with an angry scowl on his face.

"Hey!" The leader of the soldiers shouted thinking he threw it, "You throwing eggs at us, stranger?"

"No," Zuko replied shortly without turning around.

"You see who did throw it?"

Zuko turned slightly, hand resting lightly on the hilt of his dao swords, "No."

"That your favorite word, no?" The soldier that had gotten hit with the egg demanded aggressively.

"Egg had to come from somewhere," The leader stated, ignoring his man.

"Maybe a chicken flew over." Zuko responded mockingly. One of the soldiers laughed and the leader glared at him, shutting him up instantly. The merchant returned then with two bags of feed in his arms and Zuko reached out to take them, but the leader grabbed them away from the merchant.

"Thanks for your contribution. The army appreciates your support" The leader said with sarcastic sincerity as he tossed the bags to one of his soldiers, "You better leave town. Penalty for stayin' is a lot steeper than you can afford, stranger. Trust me." Zuko's eyes narrowed dangerously when the leader of the soldiers patted one of the hammers hanging from his waist before he and his men walk away.

"Those soldiers are supposed to protect us from the Fire Nation," the merchant commented as the four soldiers walked away, "But they're just a bunch of thugs." Zuko didn't say anything as he walked back over to his ostrich-horse and put his foot in the stirrup, preparing to remount. Just as he was about to climb into the saddle one of the boys from earlier appeared on the other side of the animal.

"Thanks for not ratting me out!" the boy said giving Zuko a wide, gap-toothed smile.

Zuko ignored the boy and swung into the saddle, nudging the ostrich-horse forward with his heels. The boy grabbed the reins before he could leave.

"I'll take you to my house and feed your ostrich-horse for you," The boy offered then began leading the ostrich horse before he could reply, "C'mon, I owe you!"

Zuko didn't protest as the boy lead the ostrich-horse through the town by the reins. He gritted his teeth slightly and held his stomach when it growled.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Zuko looked around with curiosity as the boy led his ostrich-horse down a dirt path that cut through a large pig farm. At the end of the path were a little wooden farmhouse, a large wooden barn with a roof that needed to be re-shingled, and several pens full of hybrid pigs.

"No one can ever sneak up on us," Lin said as the pigs squealed and squawked.

"No kidding," Zuko responded in amusement. Lin grinned at him then led the ostrich-horse to the barn while Zuko waited. He glanced to the side and noticing a pig-rooster on a fence post. The pig-rooster crowed at him and Zuko gave it a weird look before looking towards a man in his late thirties as walked towards him.

"You a friend of Lin's?" the man asked warily. Line came running out of the barn and grabbed his father's arm.

"This guy just stood up to the soldiers!" he said excitedly, "By the end, he practically had them running away!"

"Does this guy have a name?" a woman inquired good-naturedly, walking up.

"I'm…uh…" Zuko stuttered slightly.

"He doesn't have to say who he is if he doesn't want to, Sela," The man chided gently unknowingly helping Zuko, "Anyone who can hold his own against those bully soldiers is welcome here. Those men should be ashamed to wear Earth Kingdom uniforms."

"The real soldiers are off fighting the War, like Lin's big brother Sensu," Sela added quietly as she glanced at her young son, "Supper's going to be ready soon. Would you like to stay?"

"I can't," Zuko said carefully with a small shake of his head, "I should be moving on."

Sela frowned, "Gansu could use some help on the barn. Why don't you two work for a while, and then we'll eat." Zuko hesitated then nodded in agreement when he realized she wasn't taking no for an answer. Gansu leads Zuko over to the barn with Lin trailing behind.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"You don't seem like you're from around here," Lin commented from the ladder.

"Mm-hmm," Zuko mumbled in agreement.

"Where are you from then?" Lin persisted.

"Far away."

"Ohhh," Lin said interestedly while Zuko picked up his hammer, "Where are you going?"

"Lin, give it a rest," Gansu scolded, "Stop asking the man personal questions, got it?"

"Yes," Lin sighed disappointedly and rested his head on his arm, remaining quiet for a moment before asking, "Have you ever kissed a girl? How'd you get that scar?"

Zuko jumped in surprise at the abrupt questions that had nothing to do with each other and swung the hammer down on his thumb. The scarred prince hissed in pain and shook his head as he focused slightly on the first question.

"It's not nice to bother people about things they might not want to talk about," Gansu scolded his son again, "A man's past is his business." Gansu went back to hammering. Zuko

looked down at the bracelet on his wrist thinking about his past.

lxxxXXXxxxl

_Ursa dipped a finger into the small pond then held her hand out, revealing the bread crumbs resting in her palm. Zuko smiled as he sat beside his mother watching as a baby turtle-duck swam forward and ate the bread crumbs from her hand. Three other baby turtle-ducks swam towards them._

"_Hey mom, wanna see how Azula feeds turtle-ducks?" A young Zuko asked then he threw the rest of the bread loaf into the water, hitting one of the baby turtle-ducks._

"_Zuko!" Ursa gasped quietly in shock "Why would you do that?" The baby turtle-duck resurfaced and shook its head. The mother turtle-duck nudged her baby away then charged at Zuko, giving his ankle a hard bite._

"_Ow! Ow, ow! Ouch!" Zuko yelled as he kicked his foot in an attempt to get the angry mother turtle-duck to let go._

_Ursa smiled slightly and walked forward, easily removing the mother turtle-duck from her son's ankle and putting her back in the water. The mother turtle-ducked quaked once then swam off with her babies._

"_Stupid turtle-duck," Zuko grumbled in annoyance as he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, "Why'd she do that?"_

"_Zuko…That's what moms are like. If you mess with their babies…" Ursa explained gently then she put her arm around her son and playful snapped her teeth, " They're gonna bite you back."_

_Zuko laughed and leaned against his mom's side._

lxxxXXXxxxl

_Zuko was walking with Ursa when Azula ran up, "Mom! Can you make Zuko play with us? We need equal teams to play a game!"_

"_I am not cartwheeling." Zuko stated._

"_You won't have to," Azula retorted rolling her eyes, "Cartwheeling's not a game, dum-dum."_

"_I don't care." Zuko snapped back, "I don't want to play with you! Have Mist do it."_

"_Mist's going to be the referee. Besides we are brother and sister. It's important for us to spend time together!" Azula said turning to look up at her mother, "Don't you think so, Mom?"_

"_Yes, darling. I think it's a good idea to play with your sister," Ursa agreed then ruffled Zuko's hair affectionately, "Go on now, just for a little while." Ursa turned and walked away leaving Zuko to follow his sister. Azula grinned widely and quickly maneuvered Mai in front of the fountain while Zuko stood a little bit away with Ty Lee and Mist._

"_Here's the way it goes. Now what you do is, try to knock the apple off the other person's head, like this," Azula explained as she took an apple from the tree and placed it atop Mai's head before she ran back so she was standing with her friends and brother._

_Azula lit the apple on fire and Zuko gasped before running forward intent on knocking the apple away. He slammed into Mai, knocking them both into the fountain with Zuko landing on Mai's._

"_See, I told you it would work!" Azula shouted with a laugh walking forward with Ty lee. Zuko blushed in embarrassment._

"_Aw, they're so cute together!" Ty Lee cooed with a giggle as Zuko got out of the fountain angrily._

"_You two are such…ugh!" Mai snapped angrily._

_Zuko scowled darkly as he stomped back to the house past Mist who was frowning at Azula's back as she teased Mai._

"_I was just coming to get you. Uncle Iroh sent us a letter from the war-front." Ursa said stepping out into the yard only to blink in surprise as her son stomped past her, leaving small puddles behind him as he went, "You're soaking wet?"_

"_Girls are crazy!" Zuko said throwing his hands up in frustration. Mist suddenly ran to catch up and whispered into his ear._

_"Do you want to spar?" she asked. Zuko looked at his sister's friend in surprise. Her pale blue eyes sparkled happily and she tilted her head to the side and smiled._

_"Sure," Zuko agreed returning the white haired girl's smile._

lxxxXXXxxxl

_"If the city is as magnificent as its wall, Ba Sing Se must be something to behold. I hope you may all see it someday, if we don't burn it to the ground first!" Zuko and Azula laughed at the joke._

_"Until then, enjoy these gifts," Ursa continued to read, "For Zuko, a pearl dagger from the general who surrendered when we broke through the Outer Wall. Note the inscription and the superior craftsmanship."_

_Zuko looked at the dagger in admiration then unsheathed it and read the inscription on the side of the blade, "Never give up without a fight…"_

_"And for Azula, a new friend," Ursa said as Azula took the doll, "She wears the latest fashion for Earth Kingdom girls." Azula held the doll by the head in disgust._

_"If Uncle doesn't make it back from war, then Dad will be next in line for Fire Lord, wouldn't he?" Azula asked innocently._

_"Azula, we don't speak that way," Ursa chided her daughter sharply; "It would be awful if Uncle Iroh didn't return. And besides, Fire Lord Azulon is a picture of health."_

_"How would you like it if cousin Lu Ten wanted Dad to die?" Zuko added as he stopped swinging his dagger around and turned to face his sister._

_"I still think our dad would make a much better Fire Lord than His Royal Tea-Loving Kookiness," Azula muttered as she turned away and set the doll's head on fire with a malicious grin._

lxxxXXXxxxl

_"Azula's crazy," Mist said, showing Zuko how to hold the dao swords correctly._

_"I know," he agrees, fumbling slightly before getting the grip right. Mist nodded and began instructing him in the basics of duel fighting. Zuko blushed when she had to stand behind him and correct his stance. Mist had quickly become his friend and the two could often be found in the training area._

_"Hey, you know Mai like you, right?"_

_"She does?" this time he drops one of the swords. Mist smiled brightly and picked it up._

_"Yeah," she said and then suddenly changed the subject, "I'll ask my father to make you a pair of these if you get good at fighting."_

_"Are you sure he'd do that?"_

_"Sure," she said before showing off slightly._

lxxxXXXxxxl

A soft creak woke Zuko up. He sat up and looked around automatically noticing his dao swords missing. He stood up and walked out of the barn noticing Lin in the sunflower garden swinging his swords. He began to stab a dead tree not noticing as Zuko walked up behind him.

"You're holding them wrong."

Lin fell backwards in surprise and slowly got back to his feet. He held the blades out to Zuko.

"Keep in mind; these are dual dao swords," Zuko explained patiently as he put the swords together, "Two halves of the same weapon.

"Don't think of them as separate, cause they're not," Zuko said as he took several steps back and began swinging and twirling the swords around him in demonstration, "They're just two different parts of the same whole." He cut off the head of a sunflower then straightened, holding the swords out to Lin. Lin smiled and took the swords then began mimicking the moves Zuko had just shown him, still awkward compared to Zuko. Zuko watched as the young boy slashed at the dead tree before smiling at Zuko. The scarred prince nodded his head in approval and they walked back to the barn together.

"I think you'd really like my brother Sensu," Lin commented, "He used to show me stuff like this all the time."

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Here," Sela said as she offered a package of food to Zuko after he was mounted, "This ought to get you through a few meals."

Zuko took the package and turned to leave when he noticed the dust cloud. He glared when he saw it was the four soldiers from yesterday riding on ostrich-horses. Gansu stepped forward so he was standing next to Zuko's ostrich-horse.

"What do you think they want?" he asked warily.

"Trouble," Zuko replied evenly. The hybrid pigs began squealing as the riders drew to a halt a few feet in front of them.

"What do you want, Gow?" Gansu demanded.

"Just thought someone ought to tell you that your son's battalion got captured," The leader, Gow, said with a smirk then he addressed his men, "You boys hear what the Fire Nation did with their last group of Earth Kingdom prisoners?"

"Dressed 'em up in Fire Nation uniform and put 'em on the front line unarmed, the way I heard it," one of the soldiers replied spitting on the ground, "Then they just watched."

"You watch your mouth!" Gansu snapped angrily while Sela stared at the Earth Kingdom soldiers in horror. Gow nudged his ostrich-horse towards Gansu but Zuko cut him off by maneuvering his own between them. The two glared at each, Gow looking away first.

"Why bother rooting around in the mud with these pigs," he sneered turning away. Zuko looked at the grieving family remembering how it felt to lose a family member.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Z_uko laughed as he chased Azula around the garden while their mother sat calmly in front of the fountain. Zuko noticed the servant hand a scroll to his mother and the grief on her face after she read it._

"_Iroh has lost his son," Ursa said calmly when Zuko walked over in concern, "Your cousin Lu Ten did not survive the battle." Zuko flinched backwards in horror._

lxxxXXXxxxl

Zuko shook his head slightly and looked behind him. Gansu was holding his wife in a tight embrace as she cried quietly into his shoulder while Lin stood to the side, staring at the ground.

"What's gonna happen to my brother?" The young boy asked apprehensively.

"I'm going to the front," Gansu said firmly as he pulled away, "I'm going to find Sensu and bring him back." Gansu led his wife back to the farmhouse and Lin approached Zuko.

"When my dad goes, will you stay?"

"No. I need to move on," Zuko replied regretfully then handed Lin his dagger, "Here, I want you to have this. Read the inscription."

Lee unsheathed the dagger and looked at it, "Made in the Earth Kingdom."

"The other one," Zuko corrected patiently.

"Never give up without a fight," Lin muttered. Zuko nudged the ostrich-horse away.

lxxxXXXxxxl

_Zuko slashed at imaginary foes with his knife thinking about his cousin. Why did he have to die?_

_"Zuko," a quiet voice said beside her. He spun around slashing with his knife. Mist caught his wrist effortlessly before he could make contact._

_"Sorry," he mumbled, dropping his hand._

_"It's okay," she said with a small sad smile. Zuko stared sadly down at the knife before lifting his head. He told her everything since he had gotten the letter, crying softly._

_"And Azula says dad going to kill me," he finished sadly._

_"Oh Zuko," she whispered hugging him._

_"Azula always lies," he said quietly. Mist tenses and then steps back._

_"I have to go," she mumbles before running away. Zuko stared numbly at the place she had been._

_"Azula always lies," he repeated._

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Azula always lies," he repeated his childhood mantra, staring up at the sky. He sat up hearing the sound of ostrich horses. Sela dropped down from a hay cart and ran up to him.

"You have to help! It's Lin—the thugs from town came back as soon as Gansu left. When they ordered us to give them food, Lin pulled a knife on them! I don't even know where he got a knife! Then they took him away!" Sela said desperately, "They told me if he's old enough to fight, he'd old enough to join the army. I know we barely know you, but…"

"I'll get your son back," Zuko promised as he got to his feet and headed over to his ostrich-horse.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Zuko rode into town, noticing Lin tied to the water tower.

"Hey! There he is!" Lin exclaimed as he approached, "I told you he'd come!" The Earth Kingdom soldiers quickly got to their feet and walked forward, Gow taking the lead. Zuko pulled his ostrich-horse to a stop then dismounted and took off his hat.

"Let the kid go," he ordered as he took a few steps forward.

Gow laughed loudly, "Who do you think you are, telling us what to do?"

"It doesn't matter who I am," Zuko replied calmly, "But I know who you are. You're not soldier, you're bullies. Freeloaders, abusing your power, mostly over women and kids. You don't want Lin in your army—you're sick cowards messing with a family who's already lost one son to the war."

"Are you gonna let this stranger stand there and insult you like this?" Gow demanded.

A soldier scowled and charged forward, spear in hand. The man thrusts his spear at Zuko's head, but the scarred prince dodged easily, unsheathing his dao swords and punching the man in the stomach with the hilt of the combined weapons. Zuko straightened and resheathed them, watching passively as the man crawled away. Another soldier attacks. Zuko shifted back a step then lunged forward slapping the spear to the side and then grabbed the man's forehead and pushed him to the ground roughly. The man gaped up at him before following the other soldier. Zuko glanced to the side and turned when he saw the third soldier charging at him with his spear raised. He waited till the man got closer than he took a step forward and kicked the spear, snapping it in half. The soldier gasped, dropping what was left of his spear and turned tail and running away. Lin laughed as a crowd began to gather. Gow pulled his two hammers out and faced Zuko. Zuko unsheathed his dao swords, pulling them apart in a flurry of sparks the way Mist had taught him. Gow slammed one of his hammers into the ground earthbended a rock from the ground then he used his other hammer to launch the rock at Zuko, who shattered it with a single slash from his swords. Gow glared and did the same thing three times in quick succession. Zuko deflected the first two but the third one caught him in the stomach causing him to stumble back a few steps. He recovered quickly and charged forward his swords crossed in front of him.

"Give him a left!" An old man in the crowd cheered, "A left."

"It's not a fistfight…" his wife stated dryly.

"He's got a left sword, don't he?" The old man retorted. Gow smirked and earthbended up three more rocks again, Zuko missed the third rock and was knocked onto his back. Using the momentum from his fall he somersaulted to his feet, and stumbled back several feet to regain his balance. Gow smirked cruelly.

"Look out!" the old man shouted suddenly.

"Behind you!" Lin shouted a moment after. Gow began launching several rocks at Zuko not allowing him time to retaliate. Gow stopped hitting rocks but didn't give Zuko time to recover and launched a wall of rocks at him. He was sent flying back several feet where he landed on his back, dazed. He closed his eyes remembering when his mother left. His eyes snapped open and he almost started to firebend when he remembered Xena and the burns he had given her. Zuko grabbed his swords and twisted to his feet, punching Gow in the stomach with the hilt of his sword. Gow dropped his hammers in surprise. He twisted behind Gow and kicked the back of his knee, causing him to collapse. The earthbender looked up at the scarred prince.

"Who…who are you?" Gow demanded. Zuko merely crouched down and picked up his knife.

"My name is Lee," he lied before walking over to Sela and Lin.

"It's yours," Zuko said, holding the dagger out to Lin, "You should have it."

"Thank you," he said smiling brightly at Zuko. He felt a twinge of pain as he realized the boy would be saying something different if he actually knew who he was. Nodding his head, he remounted his ostrich-horse and rode out of town. He looked down at Xena's bracelet, thoughtfully. Whenever he thought about her he couldn't help but be ashamed of his heritage, ashamed that he was the Fire Lord's son. The only thing he couldn't understand was why Xena made him feel this way.

**Ah, finally so more Zuko. I've been thinking that Xena/Zuko needs a ship name. What do you guys think? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I did. For those of you who are wondering, Mist is the girl Xena fought in Return To Omashu.**


	10. Ch8: The Chase

**Chapter Eight: The Chase**

Aang handed Sokka a bed roll while I jump to the ground.

"Hey! You guys picked a great campsite." Toph complimented with a smile as she wiggled her toes in the thick mat of fur covering the ground around Appa, "The grass is so soft."

"That's not grass," I said before looking around the campsite.

"Appa's shedding." Sokka explained behind me.

"Oh, gross!" Katara said in displeasure.

"That's not gross, it's just part of spring" Aang replied cheerfully, "You know, rebirth, flowers blooming and Appa gets a new coat."

"Ah, the beauty of spring." Katara drawled sarcastically. I shake my head and quickly scale a tree just as Appa sneezes.

"Stop!" Katara yelped covered in fur as she waved her arms frantically at the bison when he began to shake himself, "Appa, stop! Ugh!"

"It's not that bad, Katara," Sokka commented, "It makes a great wig!" I shake my head and continue to climb. I look around briefly looking for anything that could cause a potential problem. Seeing nothing I drop to the ground.

"I'm just glad we finally have another girl in the group," Katara said watching Aang and Sokka in disgust, "Because you two are disgusting." Toph suddenly walked up from behind Aang and Sokka, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Excuse me, does anyone have a razor?" She asked as she placed her hands on the back of her head, revealing that she had stuffed fur in her sleeves to make it look like armpit hair, "'Cause I've got some hairy pits!"

Aang and Sokka stared at Toph in shock then began to laugh wildly. Aang suddenly sneezed, blowing the hair off of all of them as he flew backwards and slammed into Appa's side then he fell face first into the mat of bison. Sokka, Toph, and Aang continued to howl with laughter.

"We're still out numbered," I say and then shake my head before going to get my sleeping bag. Suddenly I slip in the mess of fur and land on my back. I continue to stare blankly at the sky before suddenly realizing the humor in this situation and start laughing. Katara began to giggle a moment later, placing her hand over her mouth to stifle her own laughter.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Aang and I began setting up the tent while Sokka threw down a pile of firewood he had collected and Katara used Waterbending to stir a pot of water. Toph stood to the side chewing on a piece of wheat. Katara suddenly stood noticing her and walked over.

"Uh oh," I say, straightening up.

"So Toph, usually when setting up camp, we try to divide up the work." Katara said as she stopped in front of the blind girl.

"Hey, don't worry about me." Toph stated with a casual shrug, "I'm good to go."

"Well, actually what I'm trying to say is, some of us might fetch water, while someone else might set up the fire pit, or set up the tent." Katara explained as she gestured around just as Momo flew over to her and dropped several berries he had collected into her hands, "Even Momo does his fair share."

"Katara, I'm fine. I can carry my own weight. I don't need a fire," Toph said as she patted her bag, "I've already collected my own food, and look…"

She quickly earthbended a rock tent behind her, "My tent's all set up."

"Well, that's great for you, but we still need to finish-"

"I don't understand what the problem is here!" Toph cut Katara off angrily.

"Never mind." Katara muttered in annoyance.

"Xena, help," Aang said as the tent started to tilt and fall back on him.

"I got this you go help Sokka with Appa's saddle," I say quickly steadying the tent. I finish setting up the tent and watch as Aang accidently airbends the saddle onto Sokka. Shaking my head slightly, I walked over to join them, noticing Katara walking back over to Toph. Instead of eavesdropping like I did last time I turn to Aang.

"I'm worried about how quite it's been," I say leaning against Appa.

"Me to," Sokka says in agreement, "usually we would have run into Zuko by now and then we have those other four girls after us as well."

"I don't know guys," Aang said, "maybe the reason we haven't seen them is because they're not after us anymore.

"I don't think Zuko would give up so easily," I say before Sokka goes to the tent he's sharing with his sister. Aang curls up on Appa's leg and I jump onto the bison's head.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Toph woke all of us up in alarm. "There's something coming towards us!" she shouted.

"What is it?" Aang asked quickly.

"It feels like an avalanche," Toph stated as she kneeled and pressed her hand to the ground as we join her, "But also _not_ an avalanche."

"You're powers of perceptions are frightening," Sokka said sarcastically. I slapped the back of his head and he yelped before glaring at me.

"Should we leave?" Katara asked.

"Better safe than sorry," Aang replied. We quickly packed up the camp and climbed onto Appa.

"What is that thing?" Katara asked as we stared at a large plume of smoke.

"I don't want to find out," I say, frowning slightly.

lxxxXXXxxxl

My chin was resting on my arms and my eyes were closed as I dozed lightly. As soon as we landed on the ground I jumped off of Appa

"Ah, land, sweet land!" Toph said jumping off Appa and lying on the ground before jumping up, "See you guys in the morning!"

"Actually, can you help us unload?" Katara asked hopping off as well.

"Really?" Toph asked sarcastically as she turned to look at Katara, "You need_ me_ to help unload Sokka's funky-smelling sleeping bag?" I noticed Sokka smelling his sleeping bag and shook my head before taking the tent from Aang.

"Well, yeah." Katara said, "That and everything else. You're a part of a team now, and-"

"Look! I didn't ask you to help unload my stuff!" Toph cut her off, "I'm carrying my own weight."

"That's not the point." Katara retorted angrily then stomped after Toph as she walked away, "Ever since you joined us, you've been nothing but selfish and unhelpful!"

"What?" Toph demanded furiously, spinning around, "Look here, Sugar Queen, I gave up everything I had so that I could teach Aang earthbending. So don't you talk to me about being selfish!" Toph finished then she sat down on the ground and earthbended a rock tent over her.

"Sugar queen!?" Katara snarled then recoiled when Toph earthbended a door in front of the tent, "D-did you just slam the door in my face? How can you be so infuriating?" Katara began kicking and hitting at the earth tent.

"Should we do something?" Aang asked Sokka hesitantly.

"Hey, I'm just enjoying the show," Sokka replied in amusement. I sigh and shake my head slightly before dropping down on the ground to lean against Appa.

"Okay, okay, you both need to calm down," Aang said approaching Katara

"Both?" Katara screeched as she turned to face Aang, her expression crazed and her eyes bloodshot, "I'm completely calm!"

"Uh…" Aang stuttered, backing up slowly, "I can see that…"

"Wow, just wow," I say before the three of us finish setting up camp. When we were done we all curled up to go back asleep. I lay on Appa's head again and stared at the stars sleepily

"The stars sure are beautiful tonight." Katara said suddenly, "Too bad you can't see them, Toph!"

Katara was suddenly launched into the air with a scream waking Aang and Sokka back up. Sokka yelped when his sister landed on him.

"Hey, how's a guy supposed to sleep with all this yelling and earth quaking?" Sokka pushing his sister off him.

Toph suddenly reopened her tent, "That thing is back!"

"Well, how far away is it?" Sokka mumbled as he lay back down and pulled the covers of his sleeping bag over his head, "Maybe we can close our eyes for a few minutes."

"I don't think so, Sokka," Aang stated pointing at a large smoke cloud. I grumbled and jumped down to help pack up again.

"Seriously, what is the thing?" Katara asked as we start flying again.

"And how does it keep finding us?" Toph asked in annoyance.

"I don't know," Aang replied, "But this time, I'm going to make sure we lose it."

lxxxXXXxxxl

Appa crash landed this time, throwing us out of the saddle.

"Okay, forget about setting up camp," Sokka muttered and began crawling on the ground in his sleeping bag, "I'm finding the softest pile of dirt and going to sleep."

"That's good because Toph wasn't going to help anyway!" Katara growled as she tucked her own sleeping bag under her head like a pillow.

"Oh, I didn't realize the baby still needed someone to tuck her in bed," Toph retorted mockingly as she sprawled out on her bag.

"C'mon guys, there's something after us and we don't even know what," Aang said then paused to pull his shawl over his head, "Or who it is."

"It could be Zuko," Katara suggested then rolled over onto her other side, "We haven't seen him since the North Pole."

"Who's Zuko?" Toph asked curiously. I tensed slightly and climbed back onto Appa's head.

"Oh, just some angry freak with a ponytail whose tracked us all over the world," Sokka explained nonchalantly.

"What's wrong with ponytails, Ponytail?" Katara quipped mockingly at her brother.

"This is a warrior's wolf tail." Sokka snapped back at his sister as he pointed at his ponytail.

"Well, it certainly tells the other warriors that you're fun and perky," Katara teased. I sigh softly and curled into a ball.

"Anyway, whoever's chasing us couldn't have followed us here, so, now would everyone just _Shh_?" Momo suddenly hopped onto Sokka's sleeping back and began to chitter excitedly, his large ears twitching back-and-forth. I heard the soft metallic clank and groaned as I pushed myself up.

"No, Momo, Shh." Sokka chided, "Sleepy time." Momo chittered again then hopped off Sokka and over to the ledge of the rock.

"No way," I say standing up.

"Oh, don't tell me…" Sokka groaned in dismay.

"That's impossible," Aang said standing up, "There's no way they could have tracked us."

"I can feel it with my own two feet!" Toph stated. Aang joined Momo and I on the edge of the cliff.

"Let's get out of here," Katara suggested nervously, as they joined us as well.

"Maybe we should face them," Aang said calmly, "Find out who they are. Who knows, maybe they're friendly."

"Always the optimist," Sokka muttered hopelessly.

"What is that?" I ask staring at the metal tank like contraption as it stops. The last compartment of the tank opened, releasing a burst of steam. When the steam cleared we could see the four girls from Omashu on mongoose lizards

"It's those three girls from Omashu!" Katara said in alarm.

"We can take 'em." Toph said determined, "Four on four."

"Actually, Toph, there's five of us," Sokka corrected her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't count you," Toph replied sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders slightly, "You know, no bending and all."

Sokka turned towards the younger girl, "I can still fight!"

"Okay, four on three plus Sokka." Toph said smugly.

Toph quickly earthbended columns of rock in front of the approaching girls, but the mongoose-lizards merely crawled right over them and continued up the path towards the five friends.

"Well, we wanted to find out who they were and we found out." Sokka stated, "Now let's get out of here."

Everyone but Toph ran to get on Appa and Toph joined us soon after, landing in the saddle after launching herself with earthbending

"Appa, yip-yip!" Aang exclaimed and Appa leapt in the air just in time to avoid a stream of blue fire. I narrow my eyes and meet the golden glare of the firebender over the edge of the saddle.

"I can't believe those girls followed us all the way from Omashu." Katara said in surprise.

"I still think we could have taken them," Toph grumbled.

"Are you kidding me?" Katara demanded in exasperation as she gestured around with her hand, "The crazy blue firebending and the flying daggers are bad enough, but the last time we saw them, one of those girls did something that took my bending away. That's scary."

"Chi blocking," I say, turning around. I nod my head towards Toph, "Tamsin Bei Fong discovered it. I was her first student to learn it as well, but I prefer not to use it.

"Oh no, the sun is rising." Sokka whined from the front of the saddle as the sun began to rise "We've been up all night."

"Sokka, we'll be okay," Aang assured the older boy.

"Are you sure? I've never not slept before! What if I fall asleep now and something happens?" Sokka all but wailed as he held his hands up to his head in distress, "And something always happens!"

Katara sighed, "Every time we land, those girls are there. So we'll just have to keep flying."

"We can't fly forever," I say and then tapped the hilt of one of my swords, "but unlike you four I'm used to not getting sleep.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Zuko stared down at the ground as he tracked the Fire Nation contraption. He lifted his head and stared at the billowing smoke for a second before nudging his ostrich-horse forward.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"So what's our plan?" Aang asked after yawning

"Don't know…" Toph mumbled tiredly, "Too tired to think."

"I'm sure we'll come up with something after a short nap," Katara said sleepily.

"Yes…" Sokka sighed in agreement, "Sleep…"

"It might be a good idea to sleep while w-" Appa suddenly began to lose altitude and we were lifted out of the saddle. I grabbed the side of the saddle to hold myself on as we continue to fall.

"What's going on?!" Toph shouted frantically, clinging onto the other side of the saddle.

"Appa fell asleep!" Aang yelled back in reply.

"Wake him up, then," I shout back.

"Wake up, buddy!" Aang shouted at the bison, his voice cracking with panic.

Appa groaned and suddenly stopped his free fall. I groan as I land back in the saddle with a thump. Appa groaned as he flew between two trees, colliding with and snapping several branches. Appa hit the ground a moment later and skidded across the grass, leaving a deep trench in the ground before he came to a stop several feet away from a river, fast asleep once again. Sighing in relief I drop to the ground.

"Appa's exhausted," Aang stated tiredly.

"Okay, we've put a lot of distance between us and them," Sokka added as he trudged across the grass with his sleeping bag clutched to his chest, "The plan right now is to follow Appa's lead and get some sleep."

"Of course, we could've gotten some sleep earlier, if Toph didn't have such issues," Katara snarked in irritation.

"What?!" Toph shrieked furiously

"Alright, alright, everyone's exhausted!" Aang exclaimed as he walked forward, "Let's just get some rest."

"No, I want to hear what Katara has to say," Toph snapped, "You think I have issues?"

"I'm just saying, maybe if you had helped out earlier, we could have set up our camp faster and gotten some sleep." Katara shouted in irritation, "And then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"You're blaming me for this?" Toph demanded in outrage as she stomped threateningly towards Katara, who threw her sleeping bag to the side and gestured challengingly for Toph to come closer.

"No!" Aang denied hurriedly as he jumped between the two girls and held up his hands, "No, she's not blaming you."

"No, I'm blaming her!" Katara snapped angrily.

"Hey, I never asked for your diddly-doo-dah," Toph growled, shoving Aang to the side, "I carry my own weight. Besides, if there's anyone to blame, it's Sheddy over here!"

"What?" Aang asked in shock, "You're blaming Appa?"

"Yeah, you want to know how they keep finding us?" Toph asked with a sneer then she grabbed a handful of Appa's fur and let them blow away with the wind, "He's leaving a trail everywhere we go!"

_How did I not notice that before? _Groaning, I pinched the bridge of my nose as Aang jumped to Appa's defense, "How dare you blame Appa! He saved your life three times today! If there's anyone to blame, it's you! You're always talking about how you carry your own weight, but you're not! He is! Appa's carrying your weight. He never had a problem flying when it just-"

"_ENOUGH!_" I shout, throwing my arms down. The river explodes upwards soaking all of us. Everyone turns to face me in surprise and I'm suddenly aware of the wild energy of the Avatar State coursing through my body.

"Whether you like it or not we are a team and it's time you all started acting like it. Katara, stop trying to mother everyone it's not your job and it's getting old. And as for you Aang, you know very well that Toph is not the reason Appa was having problems flying. Toph, I understand that you've been alone for most of your life and don't understand the concept of teamwork but when we asked you for help we did because we needed it."

"I'm outta here," Toph growled in response as she launched her bag into her arms and stomped off.

"Wait!" Sokka exclaimed as he moved in front of Toph with his arms outstretched in an attempt to stop her.

Toph kicked her foot to the left and earthbended Sokka out of her way.

"What did I just do?!" Aang wailed, "I can't believe I yelled at my earthbending teacher. Now she's gone."

"I know. We're all just trying to get used to each other." Katara said regretfully as, "And I was so mean to her."

"Yeah," Sokka commented drily, "You two were pretty much jerks."

"Thanks, Sokka," Katara muttered sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"No problem."

Katara ignored him and spoke to Aang, "We need to find Toph and apologize."

"We need to deal with the people chasing us first," I say touching her shoulder.

"I have a plan," Aang said standing up and letting a handful of fur blow away before telling us his plan.

"Alright you guys do that but I'm going after Toph," I said resolutely before turning to the forest in the direction she went.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Finding Toph's trail wasn't difficult at all. She had left a destructive swath of broken branches and bushes until she had reached a hiking trail. I jumped from tree branch to tree branch alongside the trail. I saw her familiar green tunic and sped up only to jump down right in front of her.

"Leave me alone," she grumbled swerving around me.

"Not gonna happen," I say, trailing after her, "I'm not gonna make you go back Toph but I'm not going to leave you alone in the woods.

"I'm blind not helpless," she spat angrily.

"Never said you were but I owe it to Tami to see her granddaughter to safety," I say. She snorted once and we continued walking in silence.

"Do you sense that?" she asked suddenly.

"Yep," I say smiling softly as I recognize the heat signature. Toph earhtbended before I could warn her not to.

"Ow…" Iroh said in surprise, "That really hurt my tailbone."

"Umm... Sorry," Toph said sheepishly.

"Oh it's quite alright dear," he said straightening up only to freeze in surprise, "Xena?"

"That would be my name, " I say dryly, crossing my arms over my chest. Suddenly I twist my head sensing something behind us.

"It's one of those girls," Toph says turning to look as well. The white haired girl stops her mongoose lizard in front of us.

"I've been wanting another rematch," the girl says jumping down.

"Mist," Iroh says behind me in surprise.

"Suits yourself but it won't be my fault if you get burned," I say, pulling my swords free. To prove my point I bend my fire down the blades. Her eyes flash in surprise at the flame but otherwise she shows no real emotion at the strange color of my flame. I launch forward and she pulls her swords out as one weapon to block both. With a huff she shoves me back and quickly pulls her swords apart in a flashy flurry of sparks. Both of our footsteps are sure against the ground as we fence back and forth, my flame reflects off both of our swords. Suddenly she twists and kicks me in the stomach sending me stumbling backwards next to her mount. I gasp for breath and drop down to one knee. Smirking she charges at me. I wait until she's close enough and then I roll between her legs. She turns to face me with a snarl. I smile and slash the fire off of my swords straight past her and onto her mounts flank. She turns slightly probably trying to figure out why I had down that.

"Bye bye now," I taunt just as she's yanked off her feet due to the reins that I had tied around her ankle just a few moments ago.

"Mist is a good fighter but she would never be able to take you on, Xena," Iroh comments standing by my side.

"Nice," Toph says smiling.

"I've fought dragons before and this was a piece of cake compared to that."

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Here is your tea," Iroh said, holding out a cup to Toph, who merely continued to stare blankly at the ground. "You seem a little young too be traveling alone…" Iroh commented idly, which I frowned at because she wasn't alone.

"You seem a little too old," Toph retorted without missing a beat as she finally took the tin cup from him.

"Perhaps I am," Iroh agreed with a laugh.

"I know what you're thinking…" Toph said casually as she held her teacup, "I look like I can't handle being by myself."

"I wasn't thinking that," Iroh replied slightly confused.

"You wouldn't even let me pour my own cup of tea!"

I poured you tea because I wanted to and for no other reason."

"People see me and think I'm weak." Toph explained, "They want to take care of me, but I can take care of myself, by myself."

"You sound like my nephew," Iroh observed sadly, I wince slightly at the comparison and turn away, "Always thinking you need to do things on your own, without anyone's support. There is nothing wrong with letting people who love you help you. Not that I love you, I just met you."

"So where is your nephew?" Toph asked curiously.

"I've been tracking him actually," Iroh responded, glancing at me, "just as young Xena tracked you."

"Is he lost?" Toph asked then took a sip of her tea.

"Yes, a little bit. His life has recently changed and he's going through very difficult times. He's trying to figure out who he is and he went away."

"So now you're following him." Toph stated matter-of-factly.

"I know he doesn't want me around him right now," Iroh explained, "But if he needs me, I'll be there. Much like, I think, you're friends."

"You're nephew is very lucky, even if he doesn't know it," Toph stated then rose to her feet, "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Iroh replied sincerely, "Sharing tea with a fascinating stranger is one of life's true delights, along with meeting up with old friends."

"No, thank you for what you said," Toph clarified happily, "It helped me."

"I'm glad."

Toph turned to leave then turned back around again, "Oh, and about your nephew, maybe you should tell him that you need him too."

"Thank you, Iroh," I say standing up to follow Toph.

"Xena, wait a moment," he said catching my wrist, "when did your fire change?"

"When we tracked Zuko in the North Pole, why?"

"Just curiosity," he said letting me go.

"Oh, well bye," I say turning to leave again.

"My nephew still has your bracelet," Iroh said before I could take a step. I freeze for a moment but quickly duck my head and run to catch up with Toph not wanting him to see the blush on my cheeks.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Do you really want to fight me?" Azula asked in amusement. Zuko rode out of the alley and leapt of his ostrich-horse.

"Yes, I really do," Zuko growled as he threw his straw hat off to the side.

"Zuko!" the Avatar gasped in alarm behind him.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Zuzu." The girl commented calmly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"_Zuzu_?" Aang muttered behind him in amusement.

"Back off, Azula!" Zuko barked as he shifted into a bending stance that would allow him to attack both his sister and Aang, "He's mine!"

Azula's assumed her own fighting stance, "I'm not going anywhere."

The three benders watched each other warily for several seconds. Azula was the first to move, launching a blue fireball at Zuko that knocked him onto a nearby porch. He lay on his back for a moment before jumping back to his feet and moving back onto the road. The bald monk landing between him and Azula. He launched a fireball at Aang and the airbender side stepped and dodged the two that Azula launched as well. He twisted past Azula and ducked another of her fire blasts before launching a blade of air at her. Azula countered and launched another fireball which he dodged. Zuko punched a fire ball at his sister. The two began attacking each other and the Avatar at the same time. Zuko growled as he leapt over Azula, fire shooting from his feet as he landed in a crouch but Azula threw up a fire shield to deflect his attack. She then twisted around and fired a blast at Zuko, who ducked and kicked a wave of fire at her feet. Azula avoid his attack and fired a stream of fire at him, causing the scarred prince to jump backwards to avoid it. Zuko say Azula chase the Avatar into a building and quickly followed them to the second floor only to realize to late that there was no floor and that his sister was standing on a tiny ledge to the side while the monk hovered in the air on a scooter. He crashed back onto the first floor sending up a cloud of dust. Azula landed in a crouch next to him moments later and she sent him through a wall with a strong blast of fire knocking him unconscious.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Zuko groaned quietly as he regained consciousness.

"Uncle…" He muttered in confusion as he stared at his uncle's blurry form

"Get up!" Iroh ordered then helped him to his feet.

The two looked over to where Azula was surrounded by the Avatar and the two Water Tribe pheasants. Zuko frowned slightly realizing Xena was nowhere in sight. Aang ran straight towards Azula then jumped up and out of the way as she fired a blast at him. Azula blocked Katara's water whip with firebending and then launched a blast at Sokka. The Water Tribe boy moved out of the way quickly. Azula quickly swung her arm, sending a stream of fire at the tow siblings. They dodged the blast just as Aang came up behind Azula only to jump back when she turned swiftly to attack. Azula swung her arm and sent an arched fire blast at them as they slowly began pushing her back towards an alley, cornering her. The princess stood poised for an attack, a confident smirk on her face that quickly disappeared when the ground beneath her shifted , causing her to stumble to the side before she tripped over her own feet and fell. Toph and Xena appeared from the alley behind Azula, the earthbender having shifted the ground beneath Azula's feet

"Thought you guys could use a little help," Toph said with a smirk as she and Xena both shifted into bending stances.

"Thanks," Katara said gratefully.

Azula snarled and pushed herself to her feet then began backing away, shooting fire blasts at them to keep them back. She spotted another alley and she quickly ran down it, leaping over the crates at the end. Azula's escape was halted when Iroh suddenly appeared and used his large belly to knock her of her feet while she was too busy looking behind her. Zuko quickly ran up beside his and all of them worked together to trap her in a corner

"Well, look at this. Enemies and traitors, all working together. I'm done." Azula stated coolly as her back hit the stone wall and she raised her arms, "I know when I'm beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honor."

Xena noticed when Azula's eyes fixed on Toph and the way they shifted towards Iroh before back to the blind girl. Azula launched two fire balls at her uncle but Xena quickly stepped forward and the blue flame rippled slightly as white and silver mixed in with the first right before it dissolved inches away from Iroh. She was to slow to stop the second and it hit Iroh in the shoulder.

"Uncle," Zuko shouted before turning angrily to face Azula. The five benders each bended their respective elements, Xena using fire, while Sokka threw his boomerang. The impact of the elements created a small explosion that send up a thick cloud of smoke everywhere. Aang cleared the smoke away but Azula was gone, the only attack to hit being Xena's.

Zuko kneeled beside his uncle, his head bowed. Xena stepped closer her eyes fixed on Iroh.

"Get away from us!" Zuko barked furiously as he twisted around.

"Zuko, I can help!" Katara said, stepping past Xena.

Zuko swung his arm around, blasting an arc of fire over their heads, "Leave!"

Xena was the last one to leave, shooting glances back at Zuko and Iroh in regret. Her duty was to Aang and as much as she wanted to stay behind and help she couldn't.

**likethewordish suggested Xenko or Zuna for a ship name. I like both of them so I decided to ask you my readers which one you like best;. i hope you like this chapter. Next one is Bitter Work.**


	11. Ch9: Bitterwork

**Chapter Nine: Bitterwork**

I sit perched in a tree on the edge of the camp, my chin resting on my knees. Everyone had gone to sleep early except for me. I was too worried about Iroh and Zuko. I sigh softly and watch as the sun comes up. Aang wakes up quickly and jumped to his feet excitedly, showing no signs of staying up the night before.

"Today's the day!" he exclaimed excitedly as he jumped over Appa and twirled in the air before landing lightly on his feet near a still sleeping Sokka, "Can you believe it? After all this time searching for a teacher, I'm finally starting Earthbending! And this place, it's perfect, don't you think? Sokka?" The Water Tribe boy grumbled in annoyance and glared at Aang over his shoulder.

"Oh, you're still sleeping, huh?" Aang questioned and Sokka grumbled again as he pulled his sleeping bag over his head, "Sorry." The ground suddenly began to shake and Toph's earth tent abruptly disappeared back into the ground.

"Gooood morning, earthbending student!" The blind earthbender greeted loudly, waking up Katara.

"Good morning, Sifu Toph," Aang replied, bowing respectfully.

"Hey, you never called me Sifu Katara…" Katara muttered.

"Well, if you think I should…" Sokka grumbled angrily and pulled his sleeping bag higher in irritation.

"Sorry, Snoozles, we'll do our earthbending as quietly as we can," Toph said sarcastically then she earthbended a rock under him, sending him flying into the air. Sokka screeched in surprise and landed back on the ground. Still in his sleeping bag, Sokka jumped to his feet and hopped over to Aang, mumbling incoherently at him before hopping over to Toph to the do the same. Continuing to mumble to himself, Sokka hopped away.

"So what move are you going to teach me first? The rock-a-lanche? The trembler?" Aang asked eagerly as he gestured the moves with his arms, "Oh, maybe I could learn to make a whirlpool out of land!"

Toph shot her hand out and stopped Aang in the middle of his spin, "Let's start with…move a rock."

"Sounds good, sounds good." Aang said unperturbed.

"Did you sleep at all?" Katara asks, leaning against the tree trunk underneath me.

"No," I answer truthfully, leaning my head back against the tree.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"The key to Earthbending is your stance," Toph explained as she took a horse-stance, "You've got to be steady and strong. Rock is a stubborn element. If you're going to move it, you've got to be like a rock yourself."

Aang stumbled when Toph suddenly pushed him and he rubbed his side.

"Like a rock," he mumbled, still rubbing his side, "Got it."

"Good," Toph praised lightly, "Now the actual motion of this one is pretty simple." Toph thrusted her fist out, earthbending the boulder in front of her into the canyon wall. She straightened and turned her head in Aang's direction.

"Okay, you ready to give it a try?"

"I'm ready," Aang said confidently as he shifted into a horse-stance.

Aang stared at the rock through narrowed eyes, his expression determined then he thrusted his fist out towards the rock. Aang yelped as he released a blast of air instead and was forced backwards into Appa's side, the boulder remaining perfectly in place.

"Rock beats airbender!" Sokka called out in amusement still wrapped in his sleeping bag. I laugh lightly and look down at Aang from my spot curled up on Appa's head. Katara draped a blanket over my shoulders before jumping to the ground.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Uncle?" Zuko said noticing his uncle stir slightly. Iroh opens his eyes.

"You were unconscious," Zuko stated worriedly, "Azula did this. It was a surprise attack."

"Somehow, that's not so surprising," Iroh commented then groaned as he tried to force himself into an upright position. Zuko held a cup of tea out to his uncle.

"I hope I made it the way you like it." Zuko said as Iroh took a sip of the tea. He didn't notice the grimace that appeared on his face after he took a sip.

"Mm…Good," Iroh said then hurriedly down the rest of the tea and tried not to gag as he handed the cup back to his nephew, "That was very…uh…bracing." Zuko smiled happily and took the cup then turned back to the teapot and refilled it. Iroh threw the tea over his shoulder when his nephew turned to fill his own cup

"So, Uncle, I've been thinking. It's only a matter of time before I run into Azula again. I'm going to need to know more advanced firebending if I want to stand a chance against her," Zuko explained, "I know what you're going to say; she's my sister and I should be trying to get along with her."

"No…" Iroh denied quickly, "She's crazy and she needs to go down." Zuko looked at his uncle in surprise as he stood up, "It's time to resume your training."

lxxxXXXxxxl

"I don't understand what went wrong," Katara stated in confusion as she stood beside Toph, "He did it exactly the way you did."

"Maybe there's another way…" Aang said hopefully joining them, "What if I came at the boulder from a different angle?"

"No!" Toph grabbed his collar stopping him as he began trying to circle the rock, "That's the problem. You've got to stop thinking like an airbender. There's no different angle, no clever solution, no trickety-trick that's going to move that rock. You've got to face it head on. And when I say head on, I mean like this…" Toph jumped up and slammed her head onto the boulder, completely shattering it.

"Whoa!" Aang gasped as he jerked backwards in surprise. Katara glanced over at Aang's disappointed face then hurriedly ran after Toph, who was walking away from them. Aang walked over to me and Appa in disappointment as Katara talked to Toph.

"You'll get it," I say before pulling the blanket over my head and curling into a ball to sleep.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Lightning is a pure expression of firebending, without aggression," Iroh explained sitting across a small fire from Zuko a pot of tea between them, "It is not fueled by rage or emotion the way other firebending is. Some call lightning the cold-blooded fire. It is precise and deadly, like Azula. To perform the technique requires peace of mind." He poured two cups of tea and handed one to Zuko.

"I see," Zuko said in understanding as he took the cup, "That's why we're drinking tea, to calm the mind."

"Oh yeah, good point!" Iroh exclaimed with a grin after he took a sip of his tea then quickly corrected himself, "I mean, yes." Iroh stood, gesturing for Zuko to follow him as he walked towards the cliff edge.

"There is energy all around us. The energy is both yin and yang," Iroh continued to explain, folding his hands in front of his chest for a moment before looking at his nephew and holding up one finger then another finger of the opposite hand, "Positive energy and negative energy. "

"Only a select few firebenders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance," Iroh described as he turned to face Zuko, gesturing with his hands, "The energy wants to restore balance, and in a moment the positive and negative energy come crashing back together. You provide release and guidance, creating lightning." Zuko watched as Iroh turned to face the cliff edge and began making circular motions with his arms, electricity sparking at his fingertips. A few seconds later, Iroh thrusted his hand outward and lightning shot from his fingertips away from him.

"I'm ready to try it!" Zuko said eagerly as he stared in awe.

"Remember, once you separate the energy, you do not command it." Iroh instructed as he stepped back so his nephew could try, "You are simply its humble guide. Breathe first."

Zuko took a deep breath and closed his eyes before exhaling. The banished prince performed the same circular motions Iroh had a moment ago then thrusted his hand forward, but created an explosion that launched him backwards instead of lightning. He stood up with a growl and tried it several more times with the same results

"Why can't I do it?!" Zuko demanded angrily, "Instead of lightning it keeps blowing up in my face…like everything always does."

"I was afraid this might happen," Iroh sighed as he got up from where he had sat down minutes ago, "You will not be able to master lightning until you have dealt with the turmoil inside you."

"What turmoil?" Zuko demanded angrily.

"Zuko, you must let go of your feelings of shame if you want your anger to go away."

"But I don't feel any shame at all." Zuko replied stubbornly, "I'm as proud as ever."

"Prince Zuko, pride is not the opposite of shame, but its source," Iroh explained wisely, "True humility is the only antidote to shame."

"Well, my life has been nothing but humbling lately…" Zuko murmured, turning away from his uncle miserably.

"I have another idea. I will teach you a firebending move that even Azula doesn't know," Iroh said grinning as he tried to cheer Zuko up, "Because I made it up myself." Zuko smiled gently at his uncle.

lxxxXXXxxxl

I watched as Aang and Katara stood in the pond, waterbending a globe of water back-and-forth in a circular motion. Momo had woken me up by stealing my blanket while I was asleep. I had chased him all the way to this pond where he had dropped my blanket into the shallow end of the pond before going to chase frogs.

"You know this block you're having is only temporary, right?" Katara asked as she moved the water back towards Aang.

"I don't want to talk about it," Aang muttered in reply, passing it back.

"You do realize that's the problem, don't you?" Katara stated calmly, "If you face this issue instead of avoiding it-"

"I know, I know, I know, I know!" Aang interrupted with a shake of his head as he let his hands fall to his sides, causing the globe of water to fall back into the pond, "I get it, alright? I need to face it head on like a rock, but I just can't do it. I don't know why I can't, but I can't."

"Aang, if fire and water are opposites, then what's the opposite of air?" Katara questioned gently.

"I guess its earth."

"That's why it's so difficult for you to get this," Katara explained easily, "You're working with your natural opposite. But you'll figure it out. I know you will." Katara smirked and reached behind her.

"Think fast!" She called out suddenly as she threw the reed at Aang.

Aang's quickly bended up a wave of water that sliced the reed in half before it could hit him. Katara smiled and put her hands on her hips, a proud expression on her face.

"Excellent," She praised him; "You have the reflexes of a waterbending master."

"Thanks, Katara," Aang said then he bowed to her, "_Sifu _Katara." Katara smiled and bowed back.

"There is actually more to opposites then you think," I say startling them, "fire and water are opposites but they are both susceptible to change, just as air and earth can both be unforgiving."

"Thank you for your words of wisdom, Xena," Katara says sarcastically. I shrug my shoulders knowing that my advice was confusing.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Fire is the element of power," Iroh stated as he drew the Fire Nation symbol into the dirt with a box enclosing it, "The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy to drive and achieve what they want."

"Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring." Iroh said as he drew the symbol for the Earth Kingdom then he started drawing the symbol for the Air Nomads, "The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom.

"Also, they apparently had a pretty good sense of humor!" Iroh added with a grin, his nephew staring at him. Iroh's amused expression turned serious again and he continued his explanation of the four elements.

"Water is the element of change," he stated then drew the Water Tribe symbol, "The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting too many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything."

Zuko stared at the four symbols then looked up at his uncle, "Why are you telling me these things."

"It is important to draw wisdom from many different places. If you take it from only one place, it becomes rigid and stale," Iroh stated then drew two lines that divided the four s, "Understanding others, the other elements, and the other nations will help you become whole." As he finished speaking, Iroh drew a circle around the four insignias to demonstrate what he was saying.

"All this four elements talk is sounding like Avatar stuff," Zuko commented.

"It is the combination of the four elements in one person that makes the Avatar so powerful. Even Xena is more powerful containing two and her knowledge of all four nations fighting styles. And it can make you more powerful, too," Iroh replied calmly then he smiled slightly, "You see the technique I'm about to teach you is one I learned by studying the waterbenders."

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Waterbenders deal with the flow of energy. A waterbender lets their defense become their offense, turning their opponent's' energy against them," Iroh explained as he and Zuko made a pushing and pulling motion that Zuko had seen both Katara and Xena use, "I learned a way to do this with lightning."

Zuko stopped and smiled slightly in eagerness at his uncle, "You can teach me to redirect lightning?"

"If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it," Iroh explained, "You must create a pathway from your fingertips, up your arm to your shoulder, then down into your stomach." He traced the path with two fingers in demonstration.

"The stomach is the source of energy in your body. It is called the sea of chi," Iroh stated then he smiled slightly and patted his rounded belly, "Only in my case it is more like a vast ocean."

Iroh's became serious again and he moved back into his previous position, his left arm raised diagonally while his right hand pointed at his stomach.

"From the stomach, you direct it up again, and out the other arm," He continued to explain how to redirect lightning then he raised his right arm diagonally from his body to demonstrate what he meant.

"The stomach detour is critical," Iroh stated firmly, pressing two fingers to his nephew's chest, right where his heart was, "You must not let the lightning pass through your heart, or the damage could be deadly." Zuko looked down at his chest then back at his uncle, a grave and understanding expression on his face.

"You may wish to try a physical motion, to get a feel for the pathways, like this." Iroh suggested then began to demonstrate.

He shifted into a horse stance, raising his left arm diagonally with two fingers pointing outward while raising right arm parallel to his left. Zuko shifted into a similar position as his uncle dragged his right hand down his left arm towards his shoulder and down to his stomach, turning his body slightly as he thrusted his right arm diagonally upward, his fingers pointing outward while Zuko mimicked his motions. They repeated the motion in the opposite direction.

"Now, are you focusing your energy? Can you feel your own chi flowing in, down, up, and out?"

"I think so…" Zuko muttered, closing his eyes briefly as he concentrated on his energy.

"Come on, you've got to feel the flow," Iroh stated with a smile as he began doing a wave like gesture with his arms. They continued practicing for several more minutes as the sun began to set.

"Excellent!" Iroh praised as he dropped his arms and straightened, "You've both got it!"

Zuko a straightened and bowed respectfully to his uncle.

"Great!" Zuko said eagerly, "I'm ready to try it with real lightning!"

"What, are you crazy?" Iroh asked in surprise a, "Lightning is very dangerous!"

"I thought that was the point!" Zuko stated matter-of-factly, "You teaching me to protect myself from it!"

"Yeah! But I'm not going to shoot lightning at you!" Iroh exclaimed in exasperation and worry then he turned his back on Zuko, his hands clasped behind him, "If you're lucky, you will never have to use this technique at all!"

"Well, if you won't help me, I'll find my own lightning." The banished prince snapped as he stomped over to his ostrich-horse.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"You found him!" Katara cried out happily as she ran towards her brother who was being supported by Aang.

"The whole time I was in that hole, not knowing if I was going to live or die," Sokka said quietly, "It makes a man think about what's really important. I realize-"

"Hey Katara, look what I can do!" Aang interrupted Sokka then earthbended a rock from the ground and slammed it into the canyon wall.

"You did it! I knew you would!" Katara said happily.

"Good job, Aang." Aang beamed joyfully at the praise and turned to Appa.

"Appa, Appa, I can earthbend now!" Aang exclaimed excitedly as he shifted into a horse-stance in front of the sky bison, "The key is being completely rooted. Physically and mentally unmovable!" Appa grumbled and licked him, knocking him over. Sokka started laughing hysterically, clutching at his stomach as he pointed Aang's sprawled out form. Aang pushed himself up and rubbed his head as he laughed along with Sokka. I sighed and started to turn around only to gasp softly before collapsing.

"Xena!" Katara cries out in surprise.

lxxxXXXxxxl

-3rd person-

Zuko stood at the top of a small cliff and glared at the storm clouds in front of him while the storm raged around him. Xena stood slightly behind him, her eyes a mix between blue and green. She shifted back a step in confusion as he began shouting.

"You've always thrown everything you could at me! Well, I can take it and now I can give it back!" The banished prince glared at the gray clouds and lightning flashed, briefly lighting up the gray clouds.

"Come on, strike me!" Zuko roared as loud, "You've never held back before!"

Zuko closed his eyes tightly as tears began to stream down his cheeks. He screamed wordlessly at the sky then fell to his hands and knees as the rain continued to pour around him. His shoulders shook slightly as he continued to cry. Almost without thinking Xena stepped forward and crouched in front of him, hugging him. Zuko leaned into her slightly before his eyes flickered open in shock. She pulled back slightly with a small sad smile and he blinked once before sighing and leaning into her again. Neither bothered to worry about how she was there nor did they notice that her bracelet on his wrist was glowing the same blue green as Xena's eyes.

**Once again spirits are interfering in Xena and Zuko's lives trying to further their relationship. Not much change to this chapter but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. I think the ship name for these two is going to be Zuna.**


	12. Ch10: The Library

**Chapter Ten: The Library**

After I had woken up from my collapse Katara had chewed me out about sleeping. Aang had said that since we were all exhausted we should pick mini vacations. I had agreed with him, putting my collapse and dream off as exhaustion because I really didn't want to think about the alternative.

"What's out here?" Sokka asked in confusion as he stared at Aang where he sat crossed-legged on the ground.

"A lot actually." Toph replied as she kneeled and put her hand on the ground, "There's hundreds of little-"

"Shh!" Aang cut Toph off quickly, "I know you can see underground but don't ruin the surprise. Just watch." I smiled as Aang held the flute to his mouth and blew a single note; a second later a groundhog popped out of a hole in the ground and mimicked the note.

"Yeah!" Aang cheered with a laugh then played another note and another groundhog popped up to mimic the note, "I'm putting an orchestra together!"

"An orchestra, huh?" Sokka asked sarcastically, "Well, la-di-da…"

Three groundhogs suddenly popped up and mimicked the notes. Momo chittered and dove at one of the groundhogs just as it disappeared, the lemur followed after them, only to pop out of a different hole. Aang played four more notes, and Momo tried to catch them, causing Katara to giggle with amusement. Aang played another note which was cut off abruptly when Sokka stomped over to him and plugged the flute with his finger.

"This is great and all, but don't we have more important things to worry about?" Sokka demanded in annoyance, "We should be making plans!"

"We _did_ make plans," Toph replied matter-of-factly, "We're all picking mini-vacations."

"There's no time for vacations," Sokka snapped.

"I'm learning the elements as fast as I can," Aang whined, "I practice hard every day with Toph and Katara. I've been training my arrow off!"

"Yeah," Katara agreed, "What's wrong with having a little fun in our down time?"

"Even if you master all of the elements, then what? It's not like we have a map of the Fire Nation," Sokka grumbled and gestured to the side, "Should we just head west until we reach the Fire Lord's house?" He pretended to knock on an imaginary door, "Knock, knock. Hello, Fire Lord? Anybody home? I don't think so. We need some intelligence if we're going to win this war!"

As soon as Sokka finished his rant Aang played another note on the flute and a groundhog popped up underneath Sokka, mimicking the note before disappearing. I smiled as Sokka jumped back in surprise.

"Alright," Katara placed her hands on her hips, "We'll finish our vacations and then we'll look for Sokka's intelligence." Aang and I laughed at her joke much to Sokka's irritation. Aang grabbed the map out of the saddle and jumped down to show it to Katara.

"Your turn, Katara," Aang said with a grin, "Where would you like to go on your mini-vacation?"

"How about the Misty Palms Oasis?" she pointed at the map, "That sounds refreshing."

"Oh, yeah, we've been there," Aang stated, "It's a pristine natural ice spring. And I usually don't use the word 'pristine.' It's one of nature's wonders."

lxxxXXXxxxl

I stared in shock at the run down oasis. "Must've changed ownership since we were here," Aang said sheepishly before we entered the village. As the other three followed us the sign at the entrance suddenly fell and shattered. I glance back at it then glance towards Aang.

Aang cleared his throat awkwardly and continued walking. We walked past a dog licking the ice spring and five men wearing tan turbans as we entered the bar, Katara had to go back and retrieve her brother when he stopped. I narrowed my eyes, taking in the room and the shady people in one glance. One of the men at a nearby table smirked and leaned towards me slightly. I scowled and tapped the hilt of my sword in warning, causing the man to lean back.

"I don't see anything wrong with having one of those fruity beverages while we plan our strategy," Sokka said drawing my attention to him as he ran to the bar with a grin, "Excuse me."

We followed at a much slower pace and a man accidently bumped into Aang, spilling his drink onto him

Aang looked down at his clothes then smiled up at the man, "No worries, I clean easy." The man gasped when Aang airbended the drink off his clothes.

"You're a living relic!" The man stated in awe.

"Thanks, I try," Aang replied with a shrug. I shifted slightly behind him watching the man warily.

"An Air Nomad, right in front of me," the man stated with admiration as he cupped his chin then be bowed to Aang, "Professor Zei, head of anthropology at Ba Sing Se University."

Aang returned the bow and started in surprise when Zei grabbed his arm and began inspecting the arrow tattoo on his hand, "Tell me, which of the air temples do you hail from?"

"Hands off buddy," I growl.

"The Southern Temple," Aang replied, giving Zei a strange look when the professor began measuring his head with a compass completely ignoring me.

"Oh, splendid!" Zei exclaimed happily, "Now tell me-what was the primary agricultural product of your people?"

"Uh…" Aang said in confusion, "Are fruit pies an agricultural product?"

"Oh, truly fascinating," Zei muttered as he stepped away from Aang and pulled a journal from his pocket, "That is one for the journal."

"So Professor," Sokka addressed Zei as he wrote in his journal, "You're obviously a well-traveled guy. Do you have a more current map? Ours seems to be a little dated."

"Certainly," Zei replied and he rummaged in his pack for a moment before handing a rolled up scroll to Sokka. Sokka walked over to a vacant table and unrolled it while we stood around him with Toph sitting across from him, her feet propped up on the table and her drink in hand.

"What, no Fire Nation?" Sokka asked in exasperation as he stared at the map, "Doesn't anybody have a good map of that place?"

"You've made a lot of trips into the desert," Katara remarks casually.

"All in vain, I'm afraid," Zei replied, "I've found lost civilizations all over the Earth Kingdom, but I haven't managed to find the crown jewel, Wan Shi Tong's library."

"You spent years walking through a desert to find some guy's library?" Toph asked in disbelief.

"This library is more valuable than gold, little lady," Zei chided lightly, not noticing that Toph is blind, "It is said to contain a vast collection of knowledge, and knowledge is priceless."

"Hmm… sounds like good times," Toph muttered sarcastically and took a sip of her drink.

"Oh, it is," Zei responded obliviously, "According to the legend, it was built by the great Knowledge Spirit, Wan Shi Tong, with the help of his foxy knowledge seekers."

"Oh, so this spirit has attractive assistants, huh?" Sokka asked in sudden interest.

"I think he means they look like actual foxes, Sokka," I say as Katara elbows him.

"You're both right. Handsome little creatures," Zei said pulling out a picture of the library, "Wan Shi Tong and his knowledge seekers collected books from all over the world, and put them on display for mankind to read, so that we may better ourselves."

Sokka looked at the drawing then addressed the professor, "If this place has books from all over the world, so you think they've got info on the Fire Nation? A map, maybe?"

"I wouldn't know," Zei responded sadly, "But if such a thing exists, it's in Wan Shi Tong's library."

"Then it's settled. Aang, I do believe it's my turn. I'd like to spend my vacation…" Sokka said then he pointed at the ceiling and his tone became dramatic, "at the library!"

"Uh, hey, what about me?" Toph demanded from her seat, "When do I get to pick?"

"You gotta work here a little longer before you qualify for vacation time," Sokka replied.

"Humph!" Toph scoffed in annoyance and slammed her drink on the table then crossed her arms.

"Of course, there's the matter of finding it," Zei mused as he rubbed his chin slightly, "I've made several trips into the Si Wong Desert and almost died each time. I'm afraid that desert's impossible to cross."

"Professor, would you like to see our sky bison?"

"A sky bison?!" Zei exclaimed in shock and excitement, "You actually have one?"

Sokka nodded then led the group outside where Appa was surrounded by four sandbenders.

"Sandbenders, shoo!" Zei barked as he ran towards the four men and waved his arms at them, "Away from the bison!" The four Sandbenders hurried away.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Sokka was looking for the library through a telescope at the front of the saddle. Katara and Toph leaned against the two sides and I leaned against the back. Aang sat on Appa's head with Professor Zei and Momo. Zei crawled forward and leaned over Appa's head to stare down at the sky bison's face.

"Tell me, sky bison; are you the last of your breed?" Zei asked curiously and Appa growled in response, prompting Zei to reply enthusiastically, "Delightful! I only wish I spoke its language. Oh, the stories this beast could tell." The professor scratched Appa's head as Momo crawled up to his side and started chattering at him, "Shush, chatty monkey."

Momo gave an annoyed chitter before heading back over to Aang, who was examining the picture of the massive library.

"Wow," he muttered, "Shouldn't be too hard to find a place like this out here." Zei moved to sit in the saddle with us after several minutes of nothing but sand.

"Does this place even exist?" Toph asked with a frustrated groan.

"Some say it doesn't." Zei replied cheerily.

"Shouldn't you have mentioned that before?" She demanded then collapsed on the saddle, her feet hanging over the side.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Several hours later we still hadn't found anything. I sigh and pull my knees to my chest, closing my eyes. Toph suddenly shouted, "There it is!" I smiled as I reopened my eyes to watch the four scramble to look in the direction she was pointing. They turned to glare at her in annoyance.

"That's what it will sound like when one of you spots it," Toph explained, waving a hand in front of her eyes.

"It shouldn't be this hard to spot a giant, ornate building from the air," Katara said.

Sokka glanced at her before looking back through his telescope.

"Down there," he called out suddenly, pointing, "What's that?"

Aang had Appa circle the tower a few time before landing on the ground, sending up a small cloud of sand. We jump out of the saddle and walk closer to the tower.

"Forget it," Katara said with a sigh as she held up the picture of the library and compared it to the tower, "It's obviously not what we're looking for. The building in this drawing is enormous." Suddenly a dusky red fox holding a scroll in its mouth ran towards the tower.

"What kind of animal is that?" Sokka asked as it ran up the side of the tower and jumped through a window.

"I think that was one of the Knowledge Seekers," Zei said in awe, "Oh, we must be close to the library!"

"No, this _is_ the library-look!" Sokka said pointing at the picture.

"It's one of the spires," I say in surprise.

"It's completely buried," Sokka says.

"The library is buried?" Zei cried out dramatically and collapsed to his knees, "My life's ambition is now full of sand."

He suddenly perked up and pulled a trowel out of his robes, "Well, time to start excavating."

Toph stalked past us and slammed her hand on the side of the tower, "Actually, that won't be necessary. The inside seems to be completely intact. And it's huge."

"That foxy thing went in through the window," Sokka said looking up, "I say we climb up there and give it a look."

"I say you guys go ahead without me," Toph replied.

Katara put her hands on her hips, "You got something against libraries?"

"I've held books before," Toph responded with a bored shrug, "And I gotta tell you, they don't exactly do it for me."

"Oh, right," Katara said sheepishly, "Sorry."

Toph smiled then gestured towards her ear, "Let me know if they have something you can listen to."

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Oh, it's breathtaking!" Professor Zei gasped as we continued to climb down the rope, "The spirit spared no expense in designing this place. Look at those beautiful buttresses!"

Sokka and Aang giggled immaturely.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Aang replied quickly, "We just like architecture."

"As do I," Zei said obliviously, "My word! The exquisite mosaic handiwork of this tile-rendered avian symbol…"

He trailed off when he caught our confused work, "Eh, nice bird?"

A sudden rustling noise came from somewhere behind us but I didn't sense anything. The siblings and I hid behind a pillar while Aang pulled Zei behind another. Aang peered around the pillar, his eyes widening at whatever he saw.

"I know you're back there…" someone said. Aang gasped silently and ducked back behind the pillar. The professor walked out from behind the pillar, despite Aang's attempt to grab him.

"Hello, I'm Professor Zei, head of anthropology at Ba Sing Se University," the professor introduced himself to whoever it was.

"You should leave the way you came," he threatened, "Unless you want to become a _stuffed_ head of anthropology."

I glance at Aang and nod before the four of us step out into the open. I barely refrain from gasping as I get my first at the giant black owl.

"Are you the spirit who brought this library to the physical world?" Sokka asked quickly.

"Indeed, I am Wan Shi Tong, 'He Who Knows Ten Thousand Things," The owl spirit drawled emotionlessly, "And you are obviously humans, which, by the way are no longer permitted in my study."

"What do you have against humans?" Aang asked in confusion.

"Hm! Humans only bother to learn things to get the edge on other humans," Wan Shi Tong rumbled in annoyance, "Like that firebender who came to this place a few years ago, looking to destroy his enemy. So, who are you trying to destroy?"

"What?" Sokka squeaked in surprise, "No-no-no-no destroying. We're not into that."

Wan Shi Tong blinked slowly, "Then why have you come here?"

"Um…" Sokka faltered slightly, "Knowledge for knowledge's sake?"

"If you're going to lie to an all-knowing spirit being, you should at least put some effort into it…"

"I'm not lying," Sokka protested then grabbed Aang and pushed him towards Wan Shi Tong, "I'm with the Avatar and he's the bridge between our worlds. He'll vouch for me."

"Ow!" Aang complained when Sokka nudged him in the ribs, "Uh, yeah, I'll vouch. We will not abuse the knowledge in your library, good spirit. You have my word." They bowed slightly to the spirit, while I just crossed my arms

"Hmm… very well. I'll let you peruse my vast collection on one condition," Wan Shi Tong conceded after a few tense seconds, "To prove your worth as scholars, you have to contribute some worthwhile knowledge." Professor Zei didn't take much time to consider and walked forward, kneeling before the spirit and holding out a book, "Please accept this tome as a donation to your library."

"First edition, very nice." Wan Shi Tong commented then swiped the book from the professor's hands with his wing.

"I have an authentic Waterbending scroll," Katara said holding out the scroll.

"Ooh, these illustrations are quite stylish," He said then grabbed that as well.

"Uh…oh, I know!" Aang stammered before pulling out his wanted poster with a flourish, "Hah!"

"I suppose that counts," the spirits comments dryly before turning my way. I shift uncomfortably having nothing to give the spirit.

"Oh, great spirit," Sokka said dramatically, drawing the spirit's attention from me, "Check this out!" He quickly tied a string into a butterfly knot then presented it to the owl spirit.

"Ta-da!" Sokka exclaimed proudly, "It's a special knot. That counts as knowledge!"

"You're not very bright, are you?" The owl spirit asked rhetorically then took the knot, "Guardian I believe the knowledge that you have to share is best for my ears only so your friends may enjoy the library while we discuss it."

"Fine by me," I say, shrugging my shoulders and ignoring the look of concern my friends give me. I follow the owl to a study on a lower floor. The room is clean and well organized with a large desk against one wall. Wan Shi Tong walks over to the desk and pulls out a blank scroll.

"What knowledge do you wish to share with me?" he asks.

"Well, I guess the most knowledgeable piece would be about the ancient Air Temple ruins in the Fire Nation," I say after a few moments of consideration. The spirit blinks in surprise as I began explaining about the architecture. The only people that knew about the ruins were the Head Monks of the three other temples, Drake, and me.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Leave it to Sokka to piss off the spirit. I'm just going to say that I do not like running for my life from an angry spirit. Wan Shi Tong had escorted me to the planetarium where everyone else was. We had gotten there just as Sokka shouted about the Fire Lord going down.

"Mortals are so predictable and such terrible liars," Wan Shi Tong says stepping farther into the room, "You betrayed my trust. From the beginning, you intended to misuse this knowledge for evil purposes."

"You don't understand," Sokka protested desperately, "If anyone's evil, it's the Fire Nation. You saw what they did to your library. They're destructive and dangerous. We need this information."

"You think you're the first person to believe their war was justified?" The angry spirit demanded harshly, "Countless others before you have come here seeking weapons or weaknesses or battle strategies."

"We had no choice," Aang pleaded, "Please; we're just desperate to protect the people we love!"

"And now I'm going to protect what _I_ love." Wan Shi Tong snapped and began to violently flap his wings.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked as the room began to shake violently.

"I'm taking my knowledge back," he responded coldly, "No one will ever abuse it again."

"He's sinking the building!" Katara gasped noticing the sand leaking from the ceiling, "We've gotta get out of here!"

"I'm afraid I can't allow that," Wan Shi Tong stated transforming into a dragon owl, "You already know too much."

"Go!" I shout blocking the knowledge spirit's beak with my sword when he pecks at them. They race past us and I growl pushing away his beak with difficulty. Spinning around I blast a short burst of fire from my feet to give me the speed boost I need to catch up with the others.

Professor Zei suddenly stopped running as we turn a sharp corner and turned to face the angry spirit, "Great Knowledge Spirit, I beg you, do not destroy your vast collection of priceless tomes!" Wan Shi Tong ignored him and Aang had to stop and save him.

"We've gotta get back to the surface!" Aang exclaimed after striking the owl with a blast of air. Sokka suddenly stopped.

Katara stopped as well and looked back at him, her voice urgent, "Sokka, let's go!"

"But we still don't know when the next eclipse is gonna happen!" he argued

"Don't be stupid!" Katara snapped a, "We'll find out later."

"No, we won't," Sokka stated firmly, "If we leave this place, we'll never get the information. Aang, come with me to the planetarium, I need cover."

Aang handed me Momo, "take Momo and get Katara out of here."

"But…!" Katara started to protest but the angry spirit crashed between the bookshelves separating us.

"Go!" Sokka shouted urgently.

"Hurry Sokka!" Katara yelled over her shoulder as we spun and ran. I barely noticed when Professor Zei dived between two bookcases. We took another sharp turn and I automatically pulled Katara behind a bookcase while the spirit couldn't see us. We both panted for breath and I held Momo tight to my chest.

"At least I'll have one specimen to add to my collection," Wan Shi Tong commented suddenly. Cussing colorfully, I grab Katara's arm and start running again. We reached the bridge where the rope was hanging. We spun around at the same time, shifting into waterbending stances.

"You're Waterbending won't do you much good here," Wan Shi Tong state opening his wings, "I've studied Northern water style, Southern water style, even Foggy Swamp style."

Aang suddenly flew over the owl spirit on his glider with Sokka holding onto him. Sokka let out a war cry and slammed a book into the giant owls head.

"That's called Sokka style," Sokka taunted dropping onto the ground next to us, "Learn it!"

We quickly began climbing the rope with Aang circling us on his glider.

"Wait!" Sokka shouted suddenly, "Professor, let's go!"

"I'm not leaving," Professor Zei shouted back, sitting among a pile of books, "I can't. I've spent too long trying to find this place. There's not another collection of knowledge like this one earth. I could spend an eternity in here."

"Just go!" Katara shouted at her brother.

The angry owl spirit awoke and screeched before grabbing the rope. He shook it knocking us off. Aang shouted and caught Katara and Sokka while I used a strong blast of fire from my hands and feet to fly. We flew out the window and I crashed landed into the sand beside the siblings. I notice Toph release the library as it was sucked into the sand. _That girl is really the beat earthbender alive if she could hold it for that long._

"We got it. There's a solar eclipse coming." Sokka said excitedly as he stood up and hugged his sister, "The Fire Nation's in trouble now!"

"Where's Appa?" Aang asked suddenly and I notice for the first time that the large bison is gone.

Toph shook her head, her eyes closed. I flinch before standing up and pulling a distraught Aang into a hug.

**This chapter was a little difficult for me to write because I wasn't sure how to involve Xena in it, I'm fairly happy with how it came out. Next chapter has Zuko. Also I'm going to start writing the parts in the show with Azula in them so you can see how Mist affects their little group. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

likethewordish**- The color Xena's eyes turn depend on which spirit is interfering. Last chapter Tui and an earth spirit were working together which is why they were blue green.**


	13. Ch11: The Desert

**Chapter Eleven: The Desert**

"How could you let them take Appa!?" Aang pulled away from me, shouting at Toph, "Why didn't you stop them!?"

"I couldn't!" Toph exclaimed her head bowed with guilt, "The library was sinking! You guys were still inside and-"

"You could've come to get us," Aang cut her off furiously; "I could've saved him!"

"I can hardly feel any vibrations out here," Toph explained, "The sandbenders snuck up on me and there wasn't time for-"

"You just didn't care!" Aang cut her off again, "You never liked Appa! You wanted him gone!"

Aang glared furiously at Toph.

"Enough," I bark, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around, "Toph did all she could. She had to choose between saving Appa or saving us. If she saved Appa we would have died, if she saved us there would be a chance that we could go and save Appa. She did the right thing by saving us."

"Who's gonna save our lives now?" Sokka asked pessimistically, "We'll never make it out of here." Aang glared at him.

"That's all any of you guys care about, yourselves!" he shouted at us, "You don't care whether Appa is okay or not!" I slapped him.

"Xena," Katara gasped in surprise while Aang held his cheek.

"How dare you suggest that we don't care about Appa!" I shouted and then clenched my hands by my side, "Especially to me. I left everything to protect you Aang; I left my fiancé and my friends. Appa and you are the only ones I have left and then you excuse me of not caring about him."

"Xena, I'm sorry," he said weakly. I shake my head and turn away.

"Aang, we're all concerned about Appa. But we need to get out of this desert before we can do anything.

"I can't leave without Appa," he said shaking his head slightly, "I'm going after him." Aang snapped his glider open then jumped into the air.

"Aang, wait!" Katara called out but it was too late.

"We better start walking," The master waterbender said with a sigh, "We're the only people who know about the solar eclipse. We have to get that information to Ba Sing Se."

Katara started walking in the direction Aang had gone with us trailing behind.

"Do you think if we dig out the giant owl, he'll give us a ride?" Sokka asked. I sigh quietly; this is going to be a long walk. After several minutes of walking Katara glances back at me.

"I didn't know you had a fiancé."

"I don't want to talk about it," I say shortly. She nods in understanding.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Zuko and Iroh rode together on the stolen ostrich-horse. Iroh moaned in pain behind him and when Zuko turned to look his expression was pained.

"Maybe we should make camp," Zuko suggested worriedly.

"No please, don't stop just for me!" Iroh said. Iroh moaned several more times after his nephew turned back around causing Zuko to yank on the reins in annoyance. They dismounted and Iroh settled on a flat rock. The ostrich-horse let out an alarmed noise suddenly. Zuko spun around and shifted into a firebending stance.

"What now?" Iroh muttered, standing up. Suddenly five men on rhinos surrounded them.

"Colonel Mongke!" Iroh exclaimed cheerfully as he put a hand on Zuko's shoulder, "What a pleasant surprise!"

"If you're surprised we're here, then the Dragon of the West has lost a few steps," Mongke stated coldly.

"You know these guys?" Zuko asked in surprise.

"Sure," Iroh said, "Colonel Mongke and the Rough Rhinos are legendary. Each one is a different weapon specialists…They are also a very capable singing group."

"We're not here to give a concert," Mongke snapped, "We're here to apprehend fugitives!"

"Would you like some tea first?" Iroh questioned as he rubbed his shoulder, "I'd love some. How about you, Kahchi? I make you as a jasmine man. Am I right?"

"Enough stalling!" Mongke snarled, "Round 'em up!" Iroh quickly disabled two of the Rough Rhinos. Zuko heard the soft whistling of an arrow and twisted around, knocking it to the side with his forearm. He shot a concentrated blast of fire at the archer, cutting the bow string.

Mongke began shooting fireballs at Iroh, who deflected them with easy. Zuko ran forward and jumped onto the rhino's back. Mongke turned around but Zuko kicked him out of the saddle. Iroh quickly jumped onto the ostrich-horse and rode it to Zuko's side. He jumped onto the ostrich-horse behind his uncle, the last Rough Rhino following in pursuit. A small grenade exploded in front of them but they just rode through the smoke.

"It's nice to see old friends," Iroh said happily.

"Too bad you don't have any old friends that don't want to attack you," Zuko commented, glancing over his shoulder at the smoke cloud.

"Hmm…" Iroh mused, "Old friends that don't want to attack me…"

lxxxXXXxxxl

Katara was in front of me, Sokka behind me with Momo on his shoulder, and Toph behind him. Sokka stopped briefly and put Momo on his head trying to create some shade. Toph walked into him unable to tell that he'd stopped.

"Can't you watch where you're…?" Sokka snapped in annoyance but stopped realizing who he was talking to.

"No," Toph retorted drily.

"Right," Sokka said and he rubbed at his neck sheepishly, "Sorry."

Katara and I stopped walking and glanced back at them. "C'mon guys, we've got to stick together," Katara encouraged.

"If I sweat anymore, I don't think sticking together will be a problem," Sokka said sarcastically trying to unstick himself from Toph. Toph put her hand on Sokka's face and pushed him to the ground, in irritation.

"Katara, can I have some water?" the blind girl asked meekly.

"Okay," Katara agreed, "But we've got to try to conserve it."

Toph nodded tiredly as Katara bended three small globules of water from her pouch and into Sokka's, Toph's, and Momo's mouths.

"We're drinking your bending water," The Water Tribe boy stated pointing to his mouth in disgust, "You used this on the swamp guy! Ach!"

"It does taste swampy…" Toph commented.

"I'm sorry," Katara apologized, "It's all we have."

"Not anymore!" Sokka suddenly exclaimed excitedly pointing behind us, "Look!" I frowned when Sokka rushed forward to a cactus and cut off a piece with his machete.

"Sokka, wait!" Katara protested as her brother and Momo drank from it, "You shouldn't be eating strange plants!"

She grabbed Toph's arm and dragged her forward. Sokka cut open another part of the cactus and excitedly offered it to his sister.

"There's water trapped inside these!"

"I don't know…" Katara said unsurely as she backed away.

"Suit yourself." Sokka replied with a shrug, "It's very thirst quenching though." Suddenly he began to freak out.

"Drink cactus juice. It'll quench ya! Nothing's quenchier!" he stated as he gestured towards the piece of cactus in his hand before he started crawling across the ground like a caterpillar. He jumped up and pushed his face towards his sister with the cheesiest grin I've ever seen, "It's the quenchiest!"

Katara leaned away from her brother and grabbed the cactus piece from his hand, pouring the juice on the ground.

"Okay…" she stated as she tossed the piece of cactus to the side, "I think you've had enough."

Sokka ignored her looking at Toph confusedly, "Xena did you light Toph on fire?"

I looked up at Momo, who was flying around in circles. The lemur suddenly plummeted head-first into the ground. Sighing, I picked up the lemur.

"Can I get some of that cactus?" Toph asked in bemusement.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Katara replied motherly, "Come on, we need to find Aang."

She grabbed her brother's arm and began pulling him along when he continued to stare blankly at the sky

"How did we get out here in the middle of the ocean?" Sokka asked in awe. I frowned and glanced at him worriedly before noticing Toph stumble. Knowing that the blind earthbender wouldn't want me to help her directly, I step closer till I occasionally brush up against her.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"I can't stand it anymore," I growl stopping and pulling off my sword harness to remove my black vest, "it's too hot to be wearing black." I unwind the black bandages from around my forearms, too hot to care that I'm revealing my scars. I drop my vest into the sand and wind the bandages around the picture album that had been tucked into my waistband, hidden by my vest. Katara watches me curiously, as I slide it and my vest into the small pouch attached to my empty water skin before altering my swords sheaths so that they could hang on either side of my hips. With that done I look over her shoulder and frown noticing a large mushroom like cloud.

"What is that?" I ask, causing Katara to turn around.

"What?" Toph asked in confusion, "What is what?"

"It's a giant mushroom!" Sokka exclaimed excitedly as he gestured with his arms, "Maybe it's friendly!"

"Let's just keep moving," Katara said then grabbed Toph's wrist and pulled her along, "I hope Aang's okay." As Katara led Toph away, Sokka started to worship the mushroom cloud, waving his arms up and down and side-to-side.

"Friendly mushroom!" He shouted happily while Momo clung to his back, "Mushy giant friend!"

I grab the back of his collar and pull him along, his feet leaving trenches in the sand as he continues to worship the cloud.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Zuko followed his uncle towards the seedy looking tavern, noticing two men staring at them from beside a notice board.

lxxxXXXxxxl

The sun started setting before we saw Aang again. He landed in front of us, kicking up a small amount of sand. I frown slightly as he remains kneeling on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Aang," Katara said quietly as she put a hand on Aang's shoulder, "I know it's hard for you right now, but we need to focus on getting out of here."

"What's the difference?" Aang muttered hopelessly as he pulled away, "We won't survive without Appa. We all know it."

"Come on, Aang." Katara replied encouraging, "We can do this if we work together. Right, Toph?"

"As far as I can feel, we're trapped in a giant bowl of sand pudding." Toph replied blandly, shrugging "I've got nothin'."

"Sokka?" Katara questioned her brother hopefully, "Any ideas how to find Ba Sing Se?"

Sokka smiled from where he was laying with Momo. "Why don't we ask the circle birds?" Sokka suggested as he pointed up at the sky. I looked up and frowned spotting the four buzzard-wasps.

"Ugh!" Katara suddenly exploded, "We're getting out of this desert, and we're going to do it together. Aang, get up! Everybody, hold hands. We can do this. We have too."

Katara pull Aang to his feet and began pulling him by the staff. I caught his and Toph's hand, smiling gently at him. Toph grabbed Sokka's hand, who was pulling Momo along by his tail while the lemur was lazily trying to fly the other way. Aang noticed the lack of my vest and bandages and glanced down at my arm and the scars. I couldn't bring myself to care that he was seeing them for the first time.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"I think we should stop for the night," Katara stated a few minutes after nightfall. It was noticeably cooler on the verge of freezing, a relief after walking under the sun for so long. I could feel my skin beginning to blister to form the sunburns that most likely we all had.

"Is there any more water?" Toph asked hopefully as she flopped to the ground.

"This is the last of it," she said as she opened her pouch, "Everyone can have a little drink." Momo suddenly jumped forward and hit the bubble of water.

"Momo, no!" Sokka exclaimed as he grabbed his head in despair, "'You've killed us all!"

"No, he hasn't," Katara sighed and waterbended the water back into her pouch before handing it to Toph.

"Oh, right…" Sokka said in relief, "Bending."

Katara shook her head slightly then addressed her brother, "Sokka, let me see the things you got from the library."

"What?! I didn't steal anything! Who told you that?" Sokka demanded backing away defensively. He grabbed his bag full of scrolls then he pointed accusingly at Momo, "It was you! You ratted me out!" Momo pinned his ears back and covered his eyes with his paws, appearing to almost be crying.

"Sokka, I was there," Katara muttered in exasperation as she took her brother's bag and started looking through the scrolls.

"It doesn't matter," Aang stated sadly as he glanced over his shoulder, "None of those will tell us where Appa is…"

"No," Katara agreed with a soft sigh, "But we can find out which way Ba Sing Se is. We can use the stars to guide us. That way we can travel at night when it's cool and rest during the day."

"And we're not out of water yet," I say, opening the hilt of one of my swords when Katara glances at me in confusion. She nods once in understanding then spread a map of the stars out.

"Just try to get some sleep," Katara said rerolling the map when she notices everyone else lying on their backs, "We'll start again in a few hours."

lxxxXXXxxxl

"No one here is going to help us," Zuko growled in annoyance, "These people just look like filthy wanderers."

"So do we," Iroh replied then pointed over Zuko's shoulder, "Ah, this is interesting. I think I found our friend."

Zuko turned around to see what Iroh was pointing at. He groaned quietly when he saw the old man sitting at a Pai Sho table.

"You brought us here to gamble on Pai Sho?" Zuko demanded in disbelief.

"I don't think this is a gamble," Iroh responded before walking towards the Pai Sho table with Zuko trailing behind.

"May I have this game?" Iroh asked.

"The guest has the first move," the man said, gesturing for Iroh to take a seat. Iroh smiled as he sat down and placed the lotus tile in the center of the board.

"I see you favor the white lotus gambit," the man commented, "Not many cling to the ancient ways." The man bowed to Iroh.

"Those who do can always find a friend," Iroh said wisely, bowing as well.

"Then let us play," the man said and then placed a tile. Zuko watched in surprise as the two began putting tiles down one right after the other. Zuko sat down on another stool to watch.

The two men place their last tiles on the board simultaneously finishing the lotus flower made out of tiles

"Welcome, brother," the old man said to Iroh, "The White Lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets."

Zuko scowled, "What are you old gasbags talking about?"

"I always tried to tell you that Pai Sho is more than just a game," Iroh said rolling a Pai Sho tile between his fingers.

"I'm not waiting all night for these geezers to finish yapping!" one of the men that Zuko noticed earlier shouted before stomping over to them, "It's over! You two fugitives are coming with me!"

The old man suddenly jumped up and placed himself in front of Iroh and Zuko.

"I knew it!" The old man exclaimed loudly, "You two are wanted criminals with a _giant_ bounty on your heads!"

"I thought you said he would help!" Zuko hissed at his uncle.

Iroh placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "He is. Just watch."

"You think you're going to capture them and collect all that gold?" the old man demanded loudly, catching the attention of everyone in the tavern.

"Gold?" one man asked standing up with several others, pulling out weapons.

"Uh…" Yu whispered, "Maybe we shouldn't…" The old man led Iroh and Zuko out of the bar as the people in the tavern began to fight.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Yesterday my mouth tasted like mud" Toph said sitting up, "Now it just tastes like sand. I never thought I'd miss the taste of mud so much."

"I'm thinking it'll be best to save the last of the water until we really need it," I say, pushing myself up.

"I'm awake. I couldn't sleep," Aang says when Katara reaches out to wake him up.

"Well, we need to get moving if we want to get out of this sand pit," Katara said quietly. I help Toph to her feet and reach out to pull Sokka up when Aang shouts.

"Appa!"

"Appa? But why would Princess Yue need him? She's the moon!" Sokka said randomly, "She flies by herself!"

"It's just a cloud," Katara sighed sadly then brightened suddenly, "Wait! A cloud!"

She offered her water pouch to Aang, "Here, fly up and bend the water from that cloud into my pouch."

Aang glared at her angrily before snatching the water pouch and jumping into the air. It only took two passes to collect all the water.

"Wow…" Katara said in disappointment as she peered inside, "There's hardly any in here."

"I'm sorry, okay! It's a desert cloud! I did all I could! What's anyone else doing?!"" Aang snapped then pointed at her with his staff, "What are you doing?!"

"Trying to keep everyone together." Katara replied sadly.

"Aang," I say in warning.

Katara looks at the star map, "Let's just get moving. We need to head in this direction."

We start walking again and I automatically start walking in the back of the group to make sure no one (Sokka) falls behind. Surprisingly Toph was the one most likely to fall behind. She walked slowly with her head down and I knew it wasn't just from being blind or exhausted. She felt guilty that Appa had been taken. Toph suddenly tripped and fell. Aang and Katara turn around while I crouch down beside her.

"Ow! Crud! I am so sick of not feeling where I'm going!" Toph cried out in annoyance before pointing at something buried in the sand, "And what idiot buried a boat in the middle of the desert?!"

"A boat?" Katara asked skeptically.

"Believe me, I kicked it hard enough to feel plenty of vibrations," Toph stated in annoyance.

Aang quickly cleared the sand away with airbending.

"It's a sand glider," I say, touching the smooth wood.

"It's got some kind of compass on it!" Katara said after jumping aboard, "I bet it can point us out of here! Aang, you can bend a breeze so we can sail it. We're going to make it!"

lxxxXXXxxxl

The old man led them to a flower shop, peering out the door cautiously before shutting it. He turned to Iroh folding his sleeves in his hands.

"It is an honor to welcome such high-ranking member of the Order of the White Lotus," the man bowed to Iroh again, "Being a Grand Master; you must know so many secrets."

"Now that you played Pai Sho, are you going to do some flower arranging, or is someone in this club going to offer some real help?" Zuko demanded in annoyance.

"You must forgive my nephew," Iroh stated, giving Zuko a stern look, "He is not an initiate and has little appreciation for the cryptic arts." The man nodded in understanding before leading Iroh towards the back of the store and a door with a peephole. He knocked twice and the peephole was slid open, another man peering out cautiously.

"Who knocks at the guard gate?" The second man asked cryptically.

"One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries," Iroh replied smiling as the door slid open. Zuko attempted to follow them but the door was slammed shut in his face. Iroh opened the peephole.

"I'm afraid it's members only," Iroh said, "Wait out here." Zuko sighed and leaned against the wall and curiously sniffed a flower next to him.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Katara navigated the sand glider through the desert while Aang used airbending to keep it moving. Toph, Sokka, and I sat on the same platform as Katara.

"The needle on this compass doesn't seem to be pointing north according to my charts." Katara commented as she placed the star charts over the compass.

"Take it easy, little lady," Sokka said dreamily, "I'm sure the sand folks who built this baby know how to get around here."

"You sound like those singing nomads," I comment and Katara mumbles in agreement. I grabbed Momo as he tried to jump off the sand glider.

"That's what the compass is pointing to!" Katara exclaimed suddenly and I look up to see a large rock in the distance, "That giant rock! It must be the magnetic center of the desert!"

"A rock?!" Toph asked joyfully, "Yes! Let's go!"

"Maybe we can find some water there!" Katara said hopefully since we had used up the water in my swords some time ago.

"Maybe we can find some sandbenders…" Aang muttered darkly. I frowned slightly at his back but choose not to say anything.

lxxxXXXxxxl

We reached the top of the rock just as the sun began to rise.

"Ahhh…" Toph sighed contentedly, "Finally! Solid ground!" The earthbender happily let herself drop flat on her back and began making a rock angel. Aang, Katara, and Sokka head to one of the cave entrances. I follow them and notice a yellow gooey substance coating the walls.

"I think my head is starting to clear out the cactus juice. And look!" Sokka said dipping his hand into the goo and tasting it. I scrunch up my nose in disgust as he starts gagging.

"Tastes like rotten penguin meat!" Sokka exclaimed in disgust then groaned, "Awww, I feel woozy…"

"You been hallucinating on cactus juice all day and then you just lick something you find stuck to the wall of a cave!?" Katara snapped.

Sokka shrugged, "I have a natural curiosity."

"You mean a natural stupidity," I correct. He glares at me

"I don't think this is a normal cave," Toph said touching the wall, "This was carved by something."

"Yeah…" Aang agreed as he looked around, "Look at the shape."

"There's something buzzing in here," Toph said shifting slightly, "Something that's coming for us!"

"Something's always coming for us," I complain as we run from the caves. Buzzard-wasps come pouring out of the caves after us. I ducked down to avoid one and rolled sideways to pull out my swords forgetting for a moment that they're empty and lighter. My left hand sword flies out of my hand and skids across the ground over the edge.

"Great," I shout before shooting a ball of fire at a buzzard-wasp as it flies at me. I spin around and notice Toph shoot a rock at a buzzard-wasp between her and Sokka only to miss and almost hit Sokka.

"What are you doing?" Sokka demanded, "That rock almost crushed me!"

"Sorry, I can't tell where they are in the air!" Toph retorted.

"I got this one," Sokka called out suddenly and began swing his machete at nothing.

"Sokka, there's nothing there!" Katara shouted.

"I guess my head's not as clear as I thought," he muttered sheepishly.

"We have to get out of here," Katara said.

"I agree a hundred percent," I shout moving so I'm back to back with her. Momo suddenly screeched and I twist just in time to see a buzzard-wasp grab him and fly off.

"Momo!" Aang shouted, "I'm not losing anyone else out here!"

"Come on, we're going down," Katara stated as she grabbed Toph's hand and began to lead us down the ledge that we used to climb up. Katara suddenly stopped and spun Toph in the direction of an incoming buzzard-wasp.

"Toph, shoot a rock right there," Katara instructed then waited a moment before shouting, "Fire!" Toph bended a rock at it hitting its head.

"Yeah! You got it!" Sokka cheered and swung his machete in the air, "She got it, right?"

"Yes," Katara replied and began tugging Toph down again, "Now let's move."

We reached the bottom of the rock only to have a swarm of buzzard-wasps appear in front of us. We stood behind Toph with Katara acting as her eyes while the buzzard-wasps continued to circle around us.

"On your left!" Katara called out and Toph reacted immediately, shooting a rock to her left. More buzzard-wasps hovered in the air around us when gigantic pillars of sand suddenly rose from the ground and scared the swarm off.

'_Maybe we can find some sandbenders..."_

Aang suddenly landed in front of us a moment later and I swallowed hard when I felt his anger through the bond.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Zuko was leaning against the table, fast asleep. The backdoor in the shop suddenly opened with a squeak, waking up. Zuko took on a defensive stance before relaxing when he saw it was his uncle.

"What's going on? Is the club meeting over?"

"Everything is taken care of," Iroh replied serenely, "We're heading to Ba Sing Se."

"Ba Sing Se? Why would we go to the Earth Kingdom capital?" Zuko asked in confusion.

"The city is filled with refugees," the old man explained calmly, "No one will notice three more."

"We can hide in plain sight there. And it's the safest place in the world from the Fire Nation." Iroh added then shrugged, "Even I couldn't break through to the city."

The three were distracted when the sound of a bell signaled someone entering the shop and a young man entered a couple papers in his hands.

"I have the passports for the guests," the man said then he gestured towards the door, "But there are two men out on the street looking for them."

Iroh and Zuko looked out the window and saw the two men from earlier. One held up a wanted poster to a man walking by. They exchanged quick glances.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"What are you doing in our land with a sandbender sailor?" The leader of the sandbenders demanded, "From the looks of it, you stole it from the Hami tribe."

"We found the sailor abandoned in the desert," Katara replied calmly then she gestured towards Aang, "We're traveling with the Avatar. Our bison was stolen and we have to get to Ba Sing Se."

A young man to the leader's right stepped forward and aggressively addressed Katara, "You dare accuse our people of theft while you ride in on a stole sand-sailor?"

"We didn't accuse you of stealing Appa," I say stepping forward suspiciously.

The blind Earthbender shouted, "He's the one that stole Appa."

"Now we have," I say sheepishly.

"Are you sure?" Katara asks ignoring me.

"I never forget a voice," Toph replied with conviction. Aang suddenly ran forward pointing his staff at the young sandbender.

"You stole Appa!" Aang shouted furiously, "Where is he? What did you do to him!?"

"They're lying!" he cowered back, "They're the thieves!"

Aang growled angrily and spun around, slamming his staff on the ground and destroying one of the sailors with a powerful blade of air.

"Where is my bison?" Aang roared. I could feel the Avatar State beginning to take control. I had no doubt that this was going to end in a fight.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Zuko crouches in the floor pot and cautiously lifts the lid to look around, noticing his uncle doing the same. He sank back into the pot and shifted uncomfortably.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"You tell me where he is now!" Aang ordered destroying another glider.

"What did you do?" The leader demanded, looking at the sandbender that was obviously his son.

"I-it wasn't me!" he stuttered holding up his hands.

"You said to put a muzzle on him!" Toph shouted back.

"You muzzled Appa?!" Aang roared furiously, triggering the Avatar State. He destroyed the last glider before turning to the sandbenders.

"I'm sorry!" the sandbender cried out in terror, "I didn't know that it belonged to the Avatar!"

"Tell me where Appa is!" Aang screamed.

"I traded him! To some merchants! He's probably in Ba Sing Se by now! They were going to sell him there!" he pleaded, "Please! We'll escort you out of the desert! We'll help you however we can!" the wind around Aang began to swirl around him violently. Sokka grabbed Toph and Momo, pulling them after him as he ran.

"Just get out of here!" Sokka shouted at the terrified sandbenders, "Run!"

Aang's staff fell to the ground and the wind around him formed a fast moving sphere that kicked up sand high into the air. I shifted in front of Katara and caught her hand. She nodded her head and we began moving towards Aang the wind parting around us. Katara grabbed his right arm when we were close enough, preventing him from rising into the air any further. Aang looked down at us his face contorted in anger. Katara pulled him to the ground and we both hugged him. The wind slowly died down around us and the sand fell back to the ground. Aang's tattoos stopped glowing as he began to cry for his lost friend.

"It's okay," I mumble, "We'll find him Aang. I promise." I could feel the on wetness on my cheeks as Katara stepped back. One of the rare times I have ever cried.  
**I've started planning for one-shots for the holiday, they'll all be companions to this story and will focus mainly on Zuna. Oh, by the way if you want to ask me any questions to do with this story or my characters you may. R&R pls.**

**-Wolf**


	14. Ch12: The Serpent's Pass

**Chapter Twelve: The Serpent's Pass**

Sokka and I sat on a rock beside the lake, looking at one of the maps he took from the library. My swords lay beside me, filled once more along with my water pouch. After we had gotten out of the desert we all had sunburns that needed to be healed and my tattoos had washed off. I decided not to repaint them and had also left my arms unbound. Thankfully no one had asked about them.

"Waterbending bomb!" Katara shouted suddenly before jumping off a small waterfall, "Yeah!"

A large wave rose up before splashing back down, pushing Aang to shore and soaking all of us.

"Sure, five thousand year-old maps from the spirit library," Sokka grumbled as he held up one of the soaking wet maps, "Just splash some water on 'em."

"Sorry," Katara apologized sheepishly as she wrung the water out of her hair before bending water from the map. Sighing softly, I bend the water out of my small pack. Sokka moved the map onto the ground so the others could see what we had discussed

"So, did you figure out what route we're going to take?" Aang asked, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Yep," I say leaning back slightly.

"Okay, we just got out of the desert, so we must be around here and we need to go to Ba Sing Se, which is here. It looks like the only passage connecting the south to the north is this sliver of land called the Serpent's Pass."

"You sure that's the best way to go?" Toph asked skeptically.

"It's the only way." Sokka said firmly then shrugged, "I mean it's not like we have Appa to fly us there."

"Shush up about Appa," Katara hissed, "Can't you at least try to be sensitive."

Aang stared at them both blandly, "Katara, it's okay. I know I was upset about losing Appa before, but I just want to focus on getting to Ba Sing Se and telling the Earth King about the solar eclipse."

"Oh…" Katara said in surprise, "Well, okay. I'm glad you're doing better."

Sokka rolled up the map," Then to Ba Sing Se we go. No more distractions." I twist my head sensing the group of people.

"Hello there, fellow refugees!"

The other the other four turn around and stare at the two women and a man, who was waving enthusiastically.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"So, you guys are headed to Ba Sing Se, too?" Aang asked the man curiosusly.

"Sure are," he confirmed rubbing his wife's belly, "We're trying to get there before my wife, Ying has her baby."

"Great!" Katara said happily, "We can travel through the Serpent's Pass together."

"The Serpent's Pass?" Ying asked in shock, "Only the truly desperate take that deadly route!"

"Deadly route," Toph mused sarcastically then punched Sokka in the arm, "Great pick, Sokka!"

Sokka pouted and rubbed at his bruise, "Well, we are desperate."

"You should come with us to Full Moon Bay," the man suggested, "Ferries take refugees across the lake. It's the fastest way to Ba Sing Se."

"And it's hidden," Ying added, "So the Fire Nation can't find it."

"Hmm…" Katara pretended to think, "Peacefully ferry ride or deadly pass?" Sokka huffed and crossed his arms. I smile slightly and tap the hilt of my swords on my hip.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"I can't believe how many people's lives have been uprooted by the Fire Nation," Katara said after two earthbenders opened the tunnel that led into Full Moon Bay. I mumble agreement. Our traveling companions step past us.

"We're all looking for a better life, safe behind the walls of Ba Sing Se," Ying's husband comments before they wave and join the other refuges. We head to join the long line for tickets and I glance at a couple of people as we pass. They're dressed like all the other refuges but the feral gleam in their eyes reveals that they are used to living in the wild and on the streets.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Who would have thought after all these years, I'd return to the scene of my greatest

"Look around. We're not tourists, we're refugees," Zuko snapped as he took a sip of food from the bowl in his hand only to spit it out a moment later in disgust, "Ugh! I'm sick of eating rotten food, sleeping in the dirt. I'm tired of living like this!"

"Aren't we all?"

Zuko glanced at the young man behind him. He was about Zuko's age, wearing dark red leather armor and chewing on a piece of wheat coolly. Several refuges shoot glances at him, worried about the color of his clothes. Zuko turned back to the ocean, unimpressed.

"My name's Jet and these are my Freedom Fighters," Jet introduced gesturing to a short haired girl and a young archer, "Smellerbee and Longshot."

"Hey," Smellerbee greeted while Longshot nodded his head silently.

"Hello," Zuko muttered in reply.

"Here's the deal," Jet stated never losing the cool tone in his voice (or the wheat much to Zuko's annoyance); "I hear the captain's eating like a king while the refugees have to feed of his scraps. Doesn't seem fair, does it?"

"What sort of king is he eating like?" Iroh asked curiously.

"The fat, happy kind." Jet replied noticing Iroh's large belly.

Iroh practically drooled as Jet turned back to Zuko, "You want to help us 'liberate' some food?"

Zuko stared down at the bowl of food in his hand for a moment tbefore tossing it in the water and fully turning towards Jet, "I'm in."

lxxxXXXxxxl

"I told you already, no vegetables on the ferry!" The ticket lady barked at the cabbage merchant in front of her, "One cabbage slug could destroy the entire ecosystem of Ba Sing Se! Security!" The cabbage merchant watched in horror as a security platypus bear destroyed his cart.

"Wasn't he in Omashu?" I ask Katara quietly.

"Yeah, he was also in a village we stopped at while you were gone," she said and then suddenly giggled, "Aang destroyed his cart again."

"Next!" The ticket lady shouted as two security guards carried the merchant away.

"Um…" Aang stammered stepping up to the booth "Five tickets for the ferry to Ba Sing Se, please."

"Passports?"

"Uh… No one told us we had to have passports," Aang stated nervously.

"Don't you know who this is?" Sokka asked as he threw his arm over Aang's shoulder, "He's the Avatar!"

"Ah, I see fifty Avatars a day," the ticket lady stated drily then she leaned over to look down her nose at Aang, "And, by the way, not a very impressive costume."

She gestured to the left where several young boys were dressed as the Avatar. Aang nodded in admiration and Momo peeked over his shoulder.

"Besides, no animals allowed." The ticket lady snapped then smirked, "Do I need to call security?"

"That won't be necessary." Aang said backing up.

"Next!" Toph started to step forward but I drop an arm in her path before stepping forward myself.

"I got this," I say confidently. The ticket lady frowns down at me.

"Oh right," Toph said realizing what I was getting at.

"You say you've seen fifty Avatars a day but how many of his Guardians do you get?" I ask brushing my bangs to the side to reveal my tattoo as well as letting my eyes silver over. The woman gasps in surprise, "but if you need more incentive." I drop my passport onto the counter in front of her.

"The golden seal of the flying boar!" The ticket lady gasped again, "It is my pleasure to help anyone of the Bei Fong family."

"So five tickets then?" I ask, tilting my head slightly.

"But, the animal-"

"Is my seeing-eye lemur," Toph cut in behind me as Momo jumped onto her shoulder. She dropped her own passport next to mine.

"Well, normally it's only one ticket per passport, but these documents are so official…I guess they're worth five tickets," The ticket lady stated then happily stamped five tickets.

"Thank you very much," I say hiding my sarcasm as I grab them and the passports.

"Where did you get a Bei Fong passport?" Katara asked.

"I was unofficially adopted into the Bei Fong family," I say and then sigh, "unfortunately due to living in the Water Tribes I never had a passport so they gave me one."

"Well, I'd say you scammed her pretty good," Sokka says, catching me in a one armed hug. I grumbled slightly and was relieved when someone pulled him off of me

A female security guard stood in front of him sternly, "Tickets and passports please."

_Is that...?_

"Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, I got a problem with you!" the security guard snapped and poked Sokka in the chest, "I've seen your type before. Probably sarcastic, think you're hilarious, and let me guess, you're traveling with the Avatar."

Sokka's expression turned to confusion and slight suspicion, "Do I know you?"

"You mean you don't remember?" The security guard demanded as she grabbed the front of Sokka's shirt, "Maybe you'll remember this!" Sokka's eyes went wide when the guard suddenly kissed his cheek instead of punching him. His dumbfounded expression turned happy.

"Suki!" He exclaimed and hugged her.

"Sokka, it's so good to see you!" Suki said pulling out of the embrace to smile at him.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"You look so different without your makeup!" Katara said in surprise, "And the new outfit."

"That crabby lady makes all the security guards wear them," Suki explained as she leaned against the wall. The Kyoshi Warrior turned to Sokka with a flirtatious smile, "And look at you, sleeveless guy. Been working out?"

"Ahhh, I'll grab a tree branch and do a few chin touches every now and then. Nothing major." Sokka replied flexing his muscles. I roll my eyes at his antics.

"Are the other Kyoshi Warriors around?" Aang asked curiously.

"Yeah, after you left Kyoshi, we wanted to find a way to help people. We ended up escorting some refugees and we've been here ever since," Suki explained, Momo jumped up onto her shoulder and she scratched his ears, "Hi, Momo! Good to see you too!"

"So why are you guys getting tickets for the ferry?" Suki asked curiously, "Wouldn't you just fly across on Appa?"

I bowed my head as Katara answered, "Appa's missing. We hope to find him in Ba Sing Se."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Suki said sadly then addressed Aang, "Are you doing okay?"

Aang up and snapped, "I'm fine. Would everybody stop worrying about me?" I look up and frown at him about to say something.

"Avatar Aang, you have to help us!" Ying cut me off, "Someone took all of our belongings. Our passports, our tickets, everything's gone!"

"I'll talk to the lady for you," Aang said with a determined expression.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"No passports, no tickets!" The ticket lady barked and stamped a 'denied' stamp on Aang's forehead.

"But she's pregnant and all of her stuff was stolen!" Aang exclaimed pleadingly, "You have to make an exception!"

"No exceptions! If I just gave away tickets willy-nilly to anyone, there would be no more order!" The ticket lady shouted, "You know what that means? No more civilization!"

"What if we gave them our tickets?" Aang tried again.

"No!"

"But-"

"Next!" The woman shouted loudly. Aang sighed and walked over dejectedly wiping the ink from his forehead.

"Don't worry, you'll get to the city safely," Aang reassured, "I'll lead you through the Serpent's Pass." The family nodded hesitantly and Aang began walking. Sokka starts complaining about our tickets. I slap the back of his head to get him to shut up. He glares at me but I ignore it as I sense Suki behind us. I turn to look at her.

"I'm coming to," she says, back in her Kyoshi uniform.

Sokka looked at her worriedly, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Sokka, I thought you'd want me to come," Suki said in confusion.

"I do," Sokka replied hurriedly, "It's just-"

"Just what?"

Sokka sighed and looked at the ground slightly, "Nothing. I'm glad you coming."

Suki frowned slightly and walked past him till she was walking next to me. I glance at her and notice the small frown.

"It's complicated," I say, causing her to look at me in surprise, "just give him time."

lxxxXXXxxxl

"This is the Serpent's Pass?" Sokka asked as he looked at the pass, "I thought it would be a little more wind-y, you know, like a serpent. Huh, I guess they misnamed it."

"Look at this writing!" Ying suddenly exclaimed looking at the sign, "How awful!"

"What does it say?" Toph asked curiously.

"It says, 'abandon hope," Katara read aloud.

"How can we abandon hope? It's all we have!" Ying wailed and her husband hugged her as she began to cry.

"I don't know," Aang stated quietly as he looked at the others, "The monks used to say that hope was just a distraction, so maybe we do need to abandon it."

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked him worriedly and Aang shrugged.

"Hope is not going to get us into Ba Sing Se," Aang said coolly as he turned away, "And it's not going to help find Appa. We need to focus on what we're doing right now and that's getting across this path.

"Okay, if you say so," Katara muttered. Aang began walking towards the pass and I frown slightly. It worried me that he was acting like this.

"You're wrong, Aang," I say and he stops short, "hope is something you give yourself in the darkest hours and I'd say right now it's pretty dark."

lxxxXXXxxxl

I walk in front of Suki, glancing out when I notice the Fire Navy ship in the water. Suki notices it as well.

"The Fire Nation controls the western lake," she comments, "Rumor has it they're working on something big on the other side of it and don't want anyone to find out what it is."

We continue walking, ignoring the ship for now. Suddenly part of the pass gave out under Ying's husband and he gasped as he began to fall.

"I'm okay!" The man exclaimed as his wife and sister embraced him worriedly, the rocks falling into the water.

"They've spotted us!" Sokka shouted when the Fire Nation ship suddenly launched a fireball at us, "Let's go, let's go!"

Aang launched off the pass and swung his staff, batting the fireball back at the ship with an air blade. He snapped open his glider just as the ship launched another fireball. It hit the pass several feet above our heads. Rocks fell towards Suki and Sokka pushed her out of the way. I catch Suki as she stumbles into me and watch fearfully as the rocks fall towards him. Toph bends a sloped slab above his head and the rocks roll harmlessly over. I let get of Suki as another fireball comes towards us. I twist and kick a wave of fire out. The blue and white flame destroys the fireball and hits the ship.

"You're a firebender," Suki says in surprise.

"Avatar's Guardian," I explain.

"Suki, are you okay? You have to be more careful!" Sokka exclaimed running over to us.

"Thanks for saving my life, Toph," Toph said dryly as she impersonated Sokka, then she shrugged nonchalantly, "Hey, no problem, Sokka." I shake my head and we hurry forward to catch up with the others.

lxxxXXXxxxl

The sun had begun to set and we had begun setting up camp for the night. I rolled my bedroll out besides Katara's. Katara was making dinner over the small fire. Sokka was fretting over Suki and moving her bedroll closer to the fire. I sigh and shake my head before removing my swords from my hips. Tomorrow I would put them on my back the way I usually did. Sighing, I lay on my stomach and watched the sunset.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Zuko watched the sunset and idly spun Xena's bracelet around his wrist. He was thinking about the storm and how Xena had been there. He wasn't sure why she held him or why he allowed it but he did know that he was glad she did. His life had been so complicated lately and he wishes it could go back to normal. With a soft sigh he went to join the three Freedom Fighters. Jet nodded at him and Zuko effortlessly took the lead. Everyone except for Longshot crept up to the second level. Dodging guards they snuck close to a kitchen. Zuko pressed against the wall peering around the corner. He nodded to Jet and they ran to the door while Smellerbee kept watch. Zuko unsheathed his dao swords and Jet used his hooked swords to unlock the door. Zuko pushed it open gently before stepping in cautiously. Jet went to cut some type of birds down while Zuko used his swords to stack bowls of food together. Sheathing his weapons, Zuko tied the containers together before putting him in a bag.

"Guard's coming!" Smellerbee called out quietly and they two boys rush silently out of the room. They run to the railing and Longshot shoots and arrow with a rope attached into the railing. They quickly slide the food down before sliding down themselves. Longshot yanked the arrow from the railing just as a guard walks by. They hurry back to the other refuges with the food.

lxxxXXXxxxl

I watch as Katara talks with Aang and Suki with Sokka. Toph sits next to me and twists her head in my direction. She frowns slightly before asking, "Does Aang hate me?"

"No," I answer easily. The blind girl nods and looks down.

"It's my fault Appa is gone," she says quietly.

"No it's not Toph. There was nothing you could do," I reassure, "trust me, okay. It wasn't your fault. If anything it's my fault. I saw the look in those sandbenders eyes when they saw Appa. I should've known they would come after us."

"If it's not my fault then it's not your fault either," she says. I nod in agreement and we fall into a comfortable silence until she decides to break it with an awkward question.

"So who is this Zuko guy excatly?"

My heart skips a beat before I answer, "the Fire Nation prince. He chased us all the way to the North Pole trying to capture Aang."

"Why?"

"He was baniched from the Fire Nation and his father decided that to come home he had to capture the Avatar," I answer. She tilts her head to the side and glances at me.

"Do you like him?"

"Um, no."

"Liar," she says pointing at me.

"I'm not," I take a deep breath before lowering my voice, "it's a complicated story but I ended up as Zuko's prisoner for a while and I kissed him to distract him long enough to escape." She gives me a skeptical look but Katara joins us and I turn towards her.

"I'm worried about him," she says quietly, referring to Aang. I glance over at him and nod in agreement.

"You're not the only one."

lxxxXXXxxxl

Iroh and Zuko sat with Smellerbee and Longshot while Jet passed the food around to the other refugees. "So, Smellerbee, that's an usually name for a young man," Iroh commented.

"Maybe it's because I'm not a man…I'm a girl!" Smellerbee snapped and walked away from them.

"Oh, now I see," Iroh called out after her, "It's a beautiful name for a lovely girl!" Longshot went after her. Jet joined them soon after as they began to eat.

"From what I hear, people eat like this every night in Ba Sing Se," he said as he sat down, "I can't wait to set my eyes on that giant wall."

"It is a magnificent site," Iroh commented as he sat his bowl down.

"So you've been there before?" Jet asked.

"Once. When I was a…different man."

"I've done some things in my past that I'm not proud of, but that's why I'm going to Ba Sing Se, for a new beginning," Jet said in understanding of what Iroh meant, "A second chance."

"That's very noble of you," Iroh remarked then glanced over at Zuko, "I believe that people can change their lives if they want to. I believe in second chances." Zuko stared down at the deck for a moment.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Great," I mumble sarcastically looking at the water that had submerged part of the pass.

"Everyone single file!" Katara ordered walking past me and bending the water, "Aang, I need help!" Aang handed his staff to me and quickly began bending the water as well. We continued to walk in single file as we underwater, the two benders keeping the water at bay. Momo chittered excitedly as he looked at the fish swimming past. He dove into the water, swimming after the fish. Momo suddenly jumped back into our bubble of air and landed on Toph's shoulder. Something large swam past us and we froze in surprise and fear.

"What is that thing?" Katara asked.

The monster suddenly swam through the bubble, causing it to collapse. The family screamed as water rushed towards us. Toph quickly stomped her foot and lifted her hands, lifting us to the surface on a pillar of earth. Aang took his staff from me as the large monster swam around us. The monster reared up, revealing itself to be a large colorful serpent

"I think I just figured out why they call it the Serpent's Pass!" Sokka exclaimed then he grabbed Suki by the shoulders, "Suki, you know about giant sea monsters, make it go away!"

Suki slapped his hands away, "Just because I live near the Unagi doesn't mean I'm an expert!"

Sokka grabbed Momo and held him up towards the sea monster, "Oh great and powerful sea serpent, please accept this humble and tasty offering! Thank you!"

"Sokka!" Katara shouted. I slapped the back of his head and he dropped Momo. The lemur quickly climbed up my shoulder and hid in my vest, only his nose pocking out. The serpent roared at us and lunged towards us. Aang knocked its head to the side with a powerful air blast.

"I'll distract it. Xena, get everyone across," Aang ordered then he snapped open his glider and took off. I jumped forward, sliding my left foot forward as I created an ice path from our little island to the other side of the pass. Sokka and Suki led the family across while Katara went to help Aang. Toph shifts nervously behind me.

"Trust me," I say, taking her bag. She steps forward onto the ice but flinches backwards.

"Toph, c'mon!" Sokka shouted back at us, "It's just ice!" Toph tentatively put her foot on the ice bridge again only to jerk back.

"Actually, I'm going to stay here on my little island where I can see!" Toph shouted back. The serpent's body suddenly slammed down behind us, destroying half of the little island.

"Okay, I'm coming!" She yelped in surprise. I put my hand on her upper arm and step out onto the ice, guiding her carefully.

"You're doing great!" Sokka called out encouraging, "Just follow the sound of my voice!"

"It's hard to ignore!" Toph retorted sarcastically.

"Sokka, shut up," I snap and he falls silent. Halfway across the serpent's tail slams down on the path, destroying it. Toph screams in surprise and I instinctively pull her closer as we hit the water

"I can't swim!" she gasps, clinging to me tightly.

"I got you," I reply, treading water.

"Toph! Xena!" Sokka shouts and starts to pull of his boot. '_Idiot'_ I think before propelling us towards shore with waterbending. Suki pulls Toph out of the water and I give Sokka a smug look as I climb out as well. Sokka puts and pulls his boot back on. I turn and watch as Aang and Katara create a whirlpool around the serpent. It screeched before it slammed into the side of the pass. It swam away in defeat and Aang brought Katara back to shore. The family cheered happily.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"There's the wall!" Sokka shouted as we group came to the end of the pass, "Now it's nothing but smooth sailing to Ba Sing Se."

Ying suddenly groaned in pain and clutched her stomach, "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked worriedly.

"The baby's coming!" she gasped.

"What?" Sokka yelped in distress, "Now? Can't you hold it in or something?"

"Sokka, calm down," Katara chided, "I helped Gran-Gran deliver lots of babies back home."

"This isn't the same as delivering an arctic seal!" Sokka shouted as he began waving his arms around theatrically, "This is a real…human…_thing_!"

"It's called a baby and I helped her deliver plenty of those, too," Katara replied and then began issuing orders, "Aang, get some rags. Sokka, water. Toph, I need you to make an earth tent, a big one." Toph made a large earth tent around Ying and her family, leaving a crack big enough to enter.

"Suki, Xena" Katara called over her shoulder, "Come with me."

"I-ugh," I stuttered uncomfortably, "I don't think that's a good idea. I've- ugh, I've never…"

"Wait out here then," she says as I trail off awkwardly. I smile slightly in relief and collapse to the ground. I really don't have any experience with that kind of thing and I would probably just get in the way.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Zuko stood at the helm of the ferry trying to spot Ba Sing Se through the thick fog. Jet suddenly joined him.

"You know, as soon as I saw your scar, I knew exactly who you were," Zuko tensed, "You're an outcast, like me and us outcasts have to stick together. We have to watch each other's back. Because no one else will."

"I've realized lately that being on your own isn't always the best path." Zuko stated calmly, thinking about his Uncle. The two boys watched as the walls of Ba Sing Se finally came into view.

lxxxXXXxxxl

I watched as Sokka entered the earth tent with a bowl of water. Because of my heat vision, I noticed when he fainted. I smile slightly as Suki drags him out of the tent. Aang stares at him in shock. Several minutes later, after Sokka wakes up we hear the sound of a baby crying.

"It's a girl!" we hear Katara exclaim a moment later.

"So, you want to go see the baby, or are you going to faint like an old lady again?" Toph asked Sokka in amusement.

"No, no," Sokka said y as he got to his feet, "I'm good this time." I follow them into the tent and smile as soon as I see the baby.

"Aang," Katara says from the entrance, "You have to come see this." Aang joins us a moment later.

"She sounds healthy," Toph commented when the baby cries softly.

"She's beautiful," Katara added.

"It's so…squishy looking," Sokka said staring at it. I slap the back of his head and glance over at Aang. A small smile forms on his face as he looks at the baby.

"What should we name her?" the husband asks, looking down at his daughter.

"I want our daughter's name to be unique," Ying murmured thoughtfully, "I want it to mean something."

Aang whipped at his face, "I've been going through a really hard time lately but you've made me…hopeful again."

Ying smiled up at Aang then looked down at her baby, "I know the perfect name. Hope."

"That's a perfect name," the man said, "Hope."

I smiled,"this is what we're trying to protect." My friends nod in agreement.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Katara and Aang talk a few feet away before the hug. We step towards them when they pull back.

"I promise, I'll find Appa as fast as I can," Aang said taking his staff from me, "I just really need to do this."

"See you in the big city," Sokka put a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Say hi to that big fuzz ball for me," Toph added with grin then punched Aang in the arm.

"You'll find him, Aang," I say pulling him into a hug.

"I know. Thank you," Aang pulled back and snapped his glider open, "You ready, Momo?"

As soon as they were out of sight Suki walked over.

"Sokka, it's been really great to see you again," She said with a small smile. Katara walks away, sensing that this is about to turn into a private conversation. I have to pull Toph away. We watch as they talk and Sokka suddenly interrupts Suki by kissing her. I smile slightly at them. Everything will be alright.

**My updates are going to be a little farther apart now that I've started school again. Also whatever1993 drew a picture of Xena, the link is on my profile page if you're interested. I'm happy because soon I'll be writing stuff that I've had planned since book one. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are appreciated.**


	15. Ch13: The Drill

**Chapter Thirteen: The Drill**

**Remember how I said that I was going to start putting Mist's PoV in, well this is the first one.**

Mist leaned against the wall barely listening to War Master Qin. The hood of her cloak was down as well as the cloth mask that covered her lower face. Every so often the War Master would glance over at her, no doubt intrigued by the white hair like everyone else. Some people thought it she was saved by a spirit; others thought she was a spirit. Azula was part of the former. In truth her hair was white because of a rare, completely harmless disease. Mist was a natural born liar unlike Azula, who had been trained by her father as well as Lo and Li.

"Once it tunnels through the wall, our troops will storm the city. The Earth Kingdom will finally fall, and you can claim Ba Sing Se in the name of your father. Nothing can stop us," War Master Qin said.

"What about those muscle-y guys down there?" Ty Lee asked, looking through the periscope **(it's that telescope thing in a submarine).**

"Please," Qin hit the side of the periscope, "The drill's metal shell is impervious to any Earthbending attack."

"Oh, I'm sure it is, War Master Qin, but just to be on the safe side…"Azula gestured towards the three of them, "Mai, Ty Lee, Mist, take the earthbenders out!"

"Finally," Mai muttered, spinning a knife around her finger, "Something to do."

Ty Lee giggled quietly, while Mist sighed. She pulled her hood and mask up as she followed her two friends.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Katara was in the lead with me behind her. We were escorting the family to the wall while Aang looked for Appa. Or I should say he was supposed to be looking for Appa.

"Aang, What are you doing here? I thought you were looking for Appa," Ii say as he lands in front of us

"I was," Aang replied as Momo landed on his shoulder, "But something stopped me. Something big."

"What do you mean?" He doesn't answer my question but instead takes the lead. He and Toph begin to lift us to the top of the Outer Wall.

"Now what's so big that Appa has to wait?" Sokka asked curiously, crossing his arms.

"That," Aang nodded towards a massive drill. I narrow my eyes, noticing the Fire Nation insignia on it. We reach the top of the wall and hop off the stone slab.

"We made it to Ba Sing Se and we're still not safe," Ying sobbed, holding Hope close to her chest, "No one is!"

"What are you people doing here?" a guard demanded spotting us, "Civilians aren't allowed on the wall!"

Aang turned towards the guard and he stepped forward, "I'm the Avatar. Take me to whoever is in charge."

lxxxXXXxxxl

"It is an honor to welcome you to the Outer Wall," the general stated happily, "But your help is not needed."

"Not needed?" Aang said in surprise.

"_Not _needed. I have the situation under control," he repeated firmly as he got up from his desk, "I assure you the Fire Nation cannot penetrate this wall. Many have tried to break through it, but none have succeeded."

"What about the Dragon of the West?" Toph asked and I nodded in agreement, "He got it."

"Well…uh, technically yes, but he was quickly expunged," The general agreed stumped for a minute, "Nevertheless, that is why the city is named Ba Sing Se. It's the 'impenetrable city.' They don't call it Na Sing Se."

He laughed at his joke, "That means, 'penetrable city.'"

"I could care less about what it's called," I say crossing my arms

"Yeah, thanks for the tour," Toph drawled sarcastically, "But we still got the drill problem."

"Not for long," General Sung responded arrogantly, "To stop it, I've sent an elite platoon of earthbenders called the Terra Team."

Sokka cupped his chin, "That's a good group name. Very catchy." I roll my eyes sensing where this is going. The General steps close to the wall and looks through a telescope out at the drill.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Mist was the first out of the drill. She landed in front of an earthbender and punched him in the stomach with the hilt of her swords by unsheathing them slightly. She reseathed her swords and twisted around to face another soldier that earthbent a rock at her. She dodged around it, charging forward. Leaping up she, she flipped putting one hand on his shoulder and twisting around. Her knee hit his spine with a sickening crack and the earthbender screamed in pain. She pushed off of him as he fell, slamming into another earthbender. Between her, Ty Lee, and Mai the Terra Team were quickly defeated. Mist looked up towards the Outer Wall, to where the general was. She could barely tell but she thought she saw a flash of orange. Shrugging her shoulders she followed Mai and Ty Lee back onto the drill.

lxxxXXXxxxl

General Sung blanched and recoiled. "We're doomed!" He cried out in panic.

Sokka slapped the general, "Get a hold of yourself, man!"

"You're right." General Sung said as he rubbed his wounded cheek, "I'm sorry."

"Maybe you'd like the Avatar's help _now_?" Toph asked sarcastically.

General Sung shuffled forward, his head bowed humbly, "Yes, please."

lxxxXXXxxxl

"The question is how are we going to stop that thing?" Aang asked aloud as we stood looking at the drill. Aang, Katara, and Toph turn to look at Sokka and me.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Sokka demanded in confusion.

"You guys are the ones that always come up with ideas," Aang replied.

"So we're the only one two who can ever come up with a plan?" Sokka complained with a huff, "That's a lot of pressure."

"And you're also the complaining guy," Katara quipped with a small smile.

Sokka shrugged, "That part I don't mind."

"We should talk to the Terra Team," I suggest, looking back towards the drill.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"So Mr. Lee and Mr. umm…Mushy, is it?" the ticket lady asked and she looked at Iroh curiously.

"It's pronounced Mushi," Iroh corrected her with a small smile.

The woman leaned forward slightly in annoyance, "You telling me how to do my job?"

"Uh, no, no," Iroh said hurried and he gave the woman a flirtatious look, "But may I just say you're like a flower in bloom. Your beauty is intoxicating."

"You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself, handsome. Raorr!" The woman replied, giving him a small flirty growl, "Welcome to Ba Sing Se." She stamped their tickets and Iroh took them. Zuko scowled and shook his head at his uncle.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Katara kneeled beside the cot, attempting to heal the man lying in it. I was a few cots away, a man with a broken spine.

"What's wrong with him?" General Sung asked Katara, "He doesn't look injured."

"His chi is blocked," Katara stated, "Who did this to you."

"Three girls ambushed us," the earthbender answered, "One of them hit me with a bunch of quick jabs and suddenly I couldn't earthbend anymore and I could barely move. Then she cartwheeled away. It was creepy though, she was smiling the whole time."

Katara frowned, "Ty Lee, she doesn't look dangerous, but she knows the human body and its weak points. It's like she takes you down from the inside."

Suddenly Sokka began dancing around, "Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh! Ooh!"

His sister looked at him oddly, "Yes?"

"What you just said!" Sokka exclaimed excitedly as he pointed at her, "That's how we're going to take down the drill! The same way Ty Lee took down all those big earthbenders!"

"By hitting its pressure points!" Toph said and hitting the palm of her hand with her fist as a smile appeared on her face.

"We'll take it down from the inside," Aang said in determination.

"Katara, can you help me real fast?" I ask, looking over at her. She nods and sits across from me.

"I don't think Ty Lee did this," she comments. The earthbender groans in pain as we began fixing his spine.

"I think it was Mist," I say, frowning slightly.

lxxxXXXxxxl

We stood in one of the trenches at the base of the wall. "Once I whip up some cover, you're not going to be able to see," Toph explained carefully, "So, stay close to me or Xena."

The blind earthbender leapt over the trench. She quickly lifted up a cloud of debris in the same way I had created the fog in the North Pole.

"Run!" Toph shouted. I used my heat vision to follow her.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Ty Lee peered out of the periscope. "Hey, look at that dust cloud. It's so…poofy," she looked away and wiggled her fingers, "Poof!"

"Don't worry, Princess," War Master Qin stated calmly, "I'm sure it's nothing."

Mist narrowed her eyes and stepped to the glass of the observation deck. She looked out at the dust cloud and then looked at Azula. Azula nodded her head slightly and Mist spun on her heels, leaving the room.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Toph created a hole in the earth beside the drill. She called out to jump in before doing so herself. She closes the earth over our heads. Sokka somehow manages to dig an elbow into my side and I shove him away into the cave wall.

"It's so dark in here, I can't see a thing!" Sokka whined, not realizing I was the one that pushed him.

"Oh no," Toph snapped sarcastically, "What a nightmare."

"Sorry," he apologized sheepishly. She created another hole under the drill and we stood looking for an opening.

"There!" Sokka shouted.

Aang leapt up onto the bar that was hanging from the opening and he flipped upside down from it by his legs. He pulled Katara and Sokka up but I ignored him and jumped. I pushed my foot against a pipe and gracefully jumped into the drill. Aang remained hanging upside down waiting for Toph.

"Toph," Sokka called out as he poked his head out of the drill, "Come on!"

"No way am I going into that metal monster," Toph responded, "I can't bend in there. I'll try to slow it down out here."

"Okay, good luck!" Sokka agreed then he leaned back so Aang could jump in. We followed Sokka through the drill looking around at all the pipes.

"I need a plan of this machine," He said as he stopped beside one of the pipes, "Some schematics that show what the inside looks like. Then we can find its weak points."

"Where are we going to get something like that?" Aang asked curiously.

I rolled my eyes and cut into a pipe with my sword.

"What are you doing?" Aang demanded in shock, "Someone's going to hear us!"

"That's the point," I say and roll my eyes, "A machine this big needs engineers to run it. And when something breaks…"

"They come to fix it!" Sokka says catching on.

"Exactly," I say. I release the hilt of my sword and we back up behind another set of pipes. An engineer comes a few minutes later. He froze and stared at my sword in the pipe for a moment. Moving quickly, I run forward tapping his pressure points to knock him unconscious.

"This'll work." Sokka said taking the schematics, "Thanks, Xena!"

"No problem," I say, pulling my sword free. The hilt is hot in my hand and I can't help but smile. If we end up needing cover again, we'll have it. We walk into another hall away from the engineer and Sokka unrolls the schematics.

"It looks like the drill is made up of two main structures. There's the inner mechanism where we are now and the outer shell. The inner part and the outer part are connected by these braces. If we cut through them, the entire thing will collapse." We nod in agreement of his plan.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"So, you guys got plans once you're inside the city?" Jet asked casually, walking over to them.

"Get your hot tea here!" A man yelled out pushing a cart past them, "Finest tea in Ba Sing Se."

"Ooh!" Iroh gasped excitedly and he waved his hand to get the tea-seller's attention, "Jasmine please." The tea-seller walked over to Iroh and handed him a cup. Iroh took a sip of the tea then grimaced in.

"Blaugh! Ugh, coldest tea in Ba Sing Se is more like it" He spat and he shook his head in disappointment, "What a disgrace."

Hey," Jet said pulling Zuko's attention away from his Uncle, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Zuko followed Jet a few feet away.

"You and I have a much better chance of making it in the city if we stick together," Jet stated bluntly, "You wanna join the Freedom Fighters?"

"Thanks, but I don't think you want me in your gang," Zuko replied vaguely.

"C'mon, we made a great team looting that captain's food," Jet tried to persuade, "Think of all the good we could do for these refugees."

Zuko started walking back to his uncle and called over his shoulder, "I said no."

Zuko froze noticing Iroh's cup of tea was steaming. Furiously, he stomped over and slapped it from his hands.

"What are you doing Firebending your tea?" he hissed, "For a wise, old man that was a pretty stupid move."

"I know you're not supposed to cry over spilled tea, but…" Iroh sniffed slightly, "It's just so sad!"

lxxxXXXxxxl

Sokka led us onto a massive steel beam in the interior of the drill. He looked at the opened schematics in his hand then up at the thick steel pillar.

"Wow, it looks a lot thicker in person than it does in the plan," he commented in surprise, "We're going to have work pretty hard to cut through that."

"What's this 'we' stuff?" Katara demanded, putting her hands on her hips, "Xena, Aang, and I are going to have to do all the work."

"Look, I'm the plan guy. You three are the cut stuff up with waterbending guys." Sokka stated matter-of-factly then did a ridiculous pose, "Together, we're Team Avatar!"

I shake my head and go to one side of the beam while Katara and Aang go to two other sides. Katara opens her water pouch and pulls out half of it. She sends it to Aang, who sends it to me. Katara sends the other half to Aang again before turning to catch the water that I send back at her. It takes a while but we get into the hang of it and slowly begin cutting through the brace.

Several minutes later, we've only gotten through half of the brace and are in serious need of a break. Katara puts her glob of water back on her pouch while I freeze mine around my arm.

"C'mon team! Don't quit now," Sokka said encouragingly from behind his sister, "We're-"

"Grr!" Katara spun around.

Sokka stepped back and held his hands up defensively, "I mean…you're almost there."

Katara gave him another hard look before we go back to cutting at the brace. Finally we cut clean through the brace but it only slides forward a few inches before stopping.

"At this rate," Katara panted tiredly, "We won't do enough damage before the drill reaches the wall."

Aang groaned and sat down on the beam with a thump. "I don't know how many more of those I have in me," He said tiredly then he perked up when the drill suddenly creaked ominously.

"Do you hear that?" Sokka asked then his tone became excited, "We took it down! We better get out of here fast!"

We run for the door, but stop when a loud voice echoes through the drill.

"_Congratulations, crew. The drill has made contact with the wall of Ba Sing Se."_

lxxxXXXxxxl

_"Start the countdown to victory!"_

Mist smiles and continues down the halls. Suddenly she freezes when she notices one of the engineers lying unconscious on the ground next to a busted pipe. She crouches down next the engineer with a small frown. Her pale blue eyes narrow in suspicions when she looks up at the pipe. Sabotage.

lxxxXXXxxxl

We exchange looks of dismay and shock. Sokka spins around and runs back towards the brace, pushing at it desperately.

"C'mon brace…budge!"

"This is bad, _really_ bad," Katara said worriedly.

"We're putting everything we've got into busting these braces, but it's taking too long!" Sokka remarked in a panic.

"Maybe we don't need to cut all the way through. Toph has been teaching me that you shouldn't give one hundred percent of your energy into any one strike," Aang stated, "Sokka, take a fighting stance."

Sokka did as Aang said.

"You've got to be quick and accurate. Hit a series of points and break your opponent's stance," Aang explained then he struck Sokka several time, "And when he's reeling back, you deliver the final blow."

Aang hit Sokka lightly on the head with a grin, "His own weight becomes his downfall, literally." Sokka kneeled beside him with a glazed look on his face.

"So we just need to weaken the braces, instead of cutting all the way through," Katara clarified and Aang nodded.

"Then I'll go to the top of this thing and deliver the final blow."

Sokka jumped to his feet, "And boom! It all comes crashing down!"

"Everyone inside that wall," Aang said quietly, "The whole world is counting on us."

"The whole world minus the Fire Nation that is," Sokka quipped with a grin. Katara and Aang rush over to the next brace and instead of doing it like we had been doing it they focus on one side of it. I head to the next one over and slid into a firebending stance. I focus a blast of fire on one side of it. My fire slowly becomes more white than blue as it melts into the metal.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Mist speaks quickly into the speaking tube that will carry her voice to War Master Qin.

"War Master, an engineer was ambushed! His schematics were stolen!"

lxxxXXXxxxl

We finish cutting through the last brace.

"Good work, Team Avatar! Now Aang just need to…" Sokka cheered.

"Duck!" I interrupt pulling him down as a blue flame flies over our heads.

"Whoa!" Aang gasped as he barely dodged another fire blast.

"Wow, Azula, you were right! It _is_ the Avatar!" Ty Lee exclaimed and then looked at Sokka flirtatiously, "And friends."

Sokka smiled sheepishly and waved, "Hey."

I shake my head and pull him after me as we run Ty Lee jumps towards Aang but he hits her with an air blast. We race through the halls trying to stay ahead of Azula and her three friends.

"Guys, get out of here." Aang ordered, "I know what I need to do."

"Wait," Katara called out, causing Aang to pause and she tossed her water skin to him, "You need this water more than I do."

Aang and I start running again

"Mist with me. Mai, Ty Lee follow them!" Azula barked behind us, "The Avatar's mine!"

We run past several engineers before we finally make our way on top of the drill.

"This looks like a good spot," he comments stopping. Suddenly we both have to jump out of the way as rocks start falling

"General Sung," Aang yelled as loudly as he could, "Tell your soldiers to stop shooting rocks down here!"

The rocks don't stop falling and we both have to dodge around them as we begin slicing an X into the drill with the water from Katara's pouch.

"What I'd give to be a metalbender," Aang commented in exhaustion. Momo suddenly pops out of Aang's shirt screeching a warning. Aang quickly deflects the blue fire.

"Momo, get out of here!" he snaps. Azula is standing several feet away in her own stance, Mist behind her. I lock eyes with her and growl lowly. Azula and Aang start fighting and I charge at Mist, pulling my swords from my back.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Mist quickly pulls her swords free, pulling them apart. The Avatar's friend locks swords with her and they both move together, blocking and countering each other's strikes. Mist wonders briefly over the silver color of the girl's eyes but doesn't get the chance to dwell on it much as the girl's left sword cuts across her cheek. Mist drops down quickly, swinging her leg out. The girl jumps over it and lands. The girl looks over Mist's shoulder seeing Azula sends the Avatar flying. The girl scowls and suddenly flips over Mist's head. Mist spins to follow her but has to jump back to avoid being hit by a falling rock. The four of them have to jump and dodge the rocks; the only one making ground is the silver-eyed girl. Aang suddenly launched one of the falling rocks at Azula. The princess gasped quietly and dropped into a split, the boulder passing harmlessly over her head. Azula jumped back to her feet and launched a powerful fireball at him. Her flames are stopped by a shield of silver and blue flames. Azula snarled at the girl.

"Out of your entire group, you're the most annoying one," she growls, remembering the burn that she had received in that abandoned village.

"It's part of my job as the Avatar's Guardian," she shouts back and both Mist and Azula blink in surprise. That would make this girl 115 years old. Azula snarled and punched a fireball at the girl. She ducks as the fireball flies over her head only to come back up punching her own fireball. Azula side steps it effortlessly but is not prepared for the large pillar of slurry that erupts between the three girls. Azula skids into Mist and they slide over the side of the drill. Mist twists and slams her swords into the side of the drill as Azula grabs her ankle.

lxxxXXXxxxl

I yelp as I skid through the slurry and only save myself from falling by freezing it. Aang slides past me and I catch his wrist before he can fall. I pull him up and he lands on the drill careful of the now slick surface.

"Thanks, Xena. I owe you one," Aang said gratefully before heading over to the cuts we made, "Now all I need…"

He jumped back as a boulder fell in front of him, "Actually, that is what I need for once."

Aang quickly used airbending to position it over the X and used earthbending to cut the rock several times until he had created a wedge that fit inside the middle of the hole. He glances at me before running up the wall. Realizing what he's about to do, I crouch down and freeze more slurry around myself. I sheath my swords as well and watch as Aang sprints towards the wall, creating an air scooter. The air scooter dissolves and he runs up the wall several more steps before turning and running down the wall at top speed. Aang jumped off the wall and curled his legs up in preparation to land on the wedge of earth. I brace myself for the impact. The effect of him hitting the wedge is amazing. A shock wave ripples through the first half of the machine and I would have been knocked off if it weren't for the ice I had put around myself. Slurry explodes out of the top and sides of the drill coating both me and Aang. I smile at Aang and wipe the slurry from my face.

"We won," I say cheerfully.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"We lost," Mai stated sticking her head out of the drill. Azula and Mist both scowled at her. Ty Lee was pouting as she tried to wipe slurry out of her clothes.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Zuko and Iroh sat down next to a small family on the train. Iroh leaned over to look at the baby in the woman's arms.

"What a handsome baby," he complimented as he gently stroked the baby's cheek.

"Thank you," the woman said smiling at him before looking back down at the baby adoringly.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"I just want to say, good effort out there today, Team Avatar!" Sokka praised as we stood on the wall. All of our clothes were matted with slurry but Aang and I were the most affected.

"Enough with the Team Avatar stuff," Katara groaned, "No matter how many times you say it's not going to catch on."

"How about…" Sokka started then he whipped out his boomerang, "the Boomeraang Squad! See, it's good because it's got 'Aang' in it. Boomer_aang_."

Aang grinned, "I kind of like that one."

Katara sighed a, "Let's talk about this on our way into the city."

"The Aang Gang?" Sokka suggested with a grin.

"Sokka…"

"The Fearsome Fivesome?"

"That one just sounds stupid," Toph comments, walking away

"We're fearsome!" he says again. I roll my eyes before smiling.

"How about the GAang?" I suggest and they turn to look at me in surprise.

"I actually kind of like that one," Katara says, "its simple and it has 'Aang' in it."

"Way to go Sky Dragon," Toph says, punching my arm. I don't flinch and rub the spot like the others tend to do.

**Huh, finally got this one finished. I wanted to tell you guys that I'm going to have to juggle this story with another one –dramatic pause- that's about Mist. Her character was never intended to be a filler character to balance out Team Azula or Ozai's Angels as some call them. She has a very interesting backstory that I hope you guys will read and try not to judge her too harshly for it. It is called "Crossroads to Nowhere" and has very valuable life lessons that Mist learns for herself as she grows up. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**-Wolf**


	16. Ch14: The City of Walls and Secrets

**Chapter Fourteen: The City of Walls and Secrets**

Mist sighed as she dyed her hair. After a rather heated argument it had been decided that she would sneak into Ba Sing Se alone. Only Ty Lee would have been acrobatic enough to go with her but Mai and Azula pointed out that she wasn't particularly silent. She frowned slightly as she finished putting the last of the dye in. When it dried it would be red brown with a streak of blue through her bangs. The two colors made her eyes look darker. After her hair was dry she changed into the gypsy outfit that she had chosen for her disguise. The brightly colored material hung loose around her legs. Mist smiles at her reflection and spins slightly so the fabric flares out. There's a soft knock on the door before Ty Lee enters. She smiles when she sees Mist.

"Looks good," she compliments. Mist smiles softly and turns back to the mirror.

"You remember the plan, right?"

"Keep my analytical mind to myself and act like the simple minded girl that people think I am."

"And keep my swords safe," Mist adds.

"Be careful, Zera," Ty Lee says. Mist meets her gaze in the mirror. It was rare for her to be called by her real name, mostly because she didn't tell anyone what it was.

"I promise," she said quietly before tying her mother's knife to her side and leaving the room. Ty Lee grabbed Mist's swords before heading back to her own room.

lxxxXXXxxxl

I sat back against the side of the train, eyes closed. We had stayed the night in the soldier barracks on the Outer Wall. Aang sat next to me and Katara was on his other side. Toph and Sokka sat across from us with Momo in Toph's lap.

"Look, the Inner Wall!" Katara exclaimed, "I can't believe we finally made it to Ba Sing Se in one piece."

"Hey, don't jinx it!" Sokka said, looking away from the wall, "We can still be attacked by some giant exploding Fire Nation spoon. Or find out the city's been submerged in an ocean full of killer shrimp."

"You been hitting the cactus juice again?" Toph asked.

"I'm just sayin'," Sokka replied, "Weird stuff happens to us."

A large man sucking on a pineapple suddenly sat between him and Toph. I smiled slightly without opening me eyes.

"Don't worry, Aang," Katara said to Aang, "We'll find Appa."

"It's such a big city."

"Appa's a giant bison!" Sokka said loudly, "Where could someone possibly hide him?"

I frown and sit up, pointing out the window as we pass through the Inner Wall, "See for yourself."

Sokka's eyes widened in shock, "Oh…"

The city was huge and the Lower Ring in itself stretched in all directions as far as the eye could see. There would be a lot of places to hide Appa.

"Back in the city," Toph drawled sarcastically, "Great…"

"What's the problem?" Sokka asked in confusion, "It's amazing."

"It's just a bunch of walls and rules," Toph scoffed while I mumbled an agreement, "You wait, you'll get sick of it in a couple of days."

Momo ears suddenly perked up and I turned to see Aang blowing into the bison whistle. Katara placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned to face us, "He's here I can feel it."

Something catches my attention on the other side of the track. Someone is staring in our direction like they can see through the train. The heat signature is slightly off though and I can't figure out why.

"That's creepy," I mumble, causing the others to look in the direction I'm looking. The train pulls away revealing a woman dressed in green robes with a large creepy smile on her face. My instincts scream that something is wrong and I narrow my eyes at the woman in frustration. I haven't even met her yet I already hate her.

"Hello, my name is Joo Dee!" she greeted after walking over to us, "I have been given the great honor of showing the Avatar and his guardian around Ba Sing Se. And you must Sokka, Katara, and Toph! Welcome to our wonderful city. Shall we get started?"

"Yes," Sokka said holding his bag to his chest, "We have information about the Fire Nation army that we need to deliver to the Earth King, immediately."

"Great! Let's begin our tour. And then I'll show you to your new home here. I think you'll like it!" Joo Dee exclaimed, ignoring Sokka.

"Ugh!" Sokka groaned in annoyance, "Maybe you missed what I said. We need to talk to the king about the War, it's important."

"You're in Ba Sing Se now," the woman replied blankly with a smile, "Everyone is safe here."

I narrowed my eyes angrily and started to step forward menacingly but Katara grabbed my arm stopping me.

lxxXXXxxxl

I stared out the window of the carriage ignoring Joo Dee as she talked to the others. Everything about this city was sending warning signals through my body.

"This is why Xena and I never came here before," Aang stated catching my attention; "I always heard it was so different from the way the monks taught me how to live."

"Tami and Tamsin told me that it was a really horrible place to live," I say in agreement, lighting a small red flame in my hand.

"I must ask that you put that out," Joo Dee says cheerfully. I narrow my eyes and glare at her. The flame turns blue know that my attention is somewhere else. Joo Dee's smile fades as she stares at my unique flame. There's a subtle shift in the air as the wave of heat that comes from her seems to become normal. I close my hand over my flame and it flickers back to being weird. Toph seemed to sense the subtle shift as well because she turns to glance at me.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Iroh appeared by Zuko's side holding a large vase of orange flowers. Zuko glared at him as well as the flowers.

"I just want our place to look nice, in case someone brings home a lady friend!" Iroh explained. Zuko frowned slightly forcing the image of Xena from his mind.

"This city is a prison," he mumbled, "I don't want to make a life here."

"Life happens wherever you are, whether you make it or not," Iroh replied wisely, "Now come on, I found us some new jobs, and we start this afternoon!"

Zuko sighed as he followed his uncle.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Mist froze on a nearby rooftop and watched in surprise as Zuko followed his uncle. What in the spirits were they doing here? She growled and slipped backwards unaware that she was being watched.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"This is the Middle Ring of Ba Sing Se," Joo Dee stated back to the over the top happy person, "Home to the financial district, shops, and restaurants, and the university."

"Yeah, we met a professor from the Ba Sing Se University" Sokka commented offhandedly then became impatient, "He took us to an ancient underground library where we discovered information about the war that is absolutely crucial for the Earth King to hear!"

Joo Dee merely smiled and spoke excitedly, "Isn't history fascinating? Look, here's one of the oldest towns in the middle ring, Town Hall!" The carriage stopped and she exited. Sokka glared at her retreating back in annoyance.

"Is that woman deaf?" he demanded, "She only seems to hear every other word I say!"

"It's called 'being handled.' Get used to it," Toph said, crossing her arms.

"I'm not sure about that but something is definitely not right here," I say.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Well, you certainly look like official tea servers," Pao, the owner of the small tea shop said "How do you feel?"

Iroh struggled to tie his apron. "Ridiculous," Zuko growled.

"Uh," Iroh asked as he continued struggling with the string, "Does this possibly come in a larger size?"

"I have extra string in the back," Pao replied lightly, "Have some tea while you wait!"

He poured some tea into cups and handed them to the two firebenders. Zuko stared at the teacup in irritation while Iroh took a small sip.

"Blech!" Iroh muttered looking at the teacup in disgust, "This tea is nothing more than hot leaf juice!"

"Uncle that's what _all _tea is."

"How could a member of my own family say something so horrible?" Iroh demanded angrily, "We'll have to make some changes around here." Going to the window he dumped the pot of tea out.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"The Upper Ring is home to our most important citizens," Joo Dee said when we entered the Upper Ring, "Your house is not too far from here!"

"What's inside that wall?" Katara asked curiously. I looked out the window noticing the men wearing dark green robes and wide brim hats with yellow tassels.

"And who're the mean looking guys in robes?" Sokka added.

"Inside is the Royal Palace," Joo Dee explained, "Those men are agents of the Dai Li, the cultural authority of Ba Sing Se. They are guardians of all our traditions!"

Aang stared at her in annoyance, "Can we see the king now?"

"Oh, no," Joo Dee replied hurriedly, "One doesn't just pop in on the Earth King!"

"We'll see about that," I mumble, to quiet for anyone else to hear.

"Here we are!" Joo Dee exclaimed suddenly, "Your new home!"

We walked up the stairs and stood near the top as a messenger ran up to Joo Dee. She read the scroll he gave her quickly then smiled up at us.

"More good news! Your request for an audience with the Earth King is being processed, and should be put through in about a month. Much more quickly than usual!"

"A month?" Sokka asked in disbelief.

Joo Dee smiled widely at them, "Six to eight weeks, actually."

She walked past us into the house and I scowled slightly, glancing back towards the direction of the palace. Something was wrong in this city. Biting the inside of my cheek I head into the house after the others.

"Isn't it nice?" Joo Dee asked, "I think you'll really enjoy it here."

"I think we would enjoy it more if we weren't staying for so long." Sokka snarled, "Can't we see the Earth King _any_ sooner?"

"The Earth King is very busy running the finest city in the world, but he will see you as soon as time permits."

Aang turned to look out the window, "If we're going to be here for a month, we should spend our time looking for Appa."

"I'll be happy to escort you anywhere you'd like to go," Joo Dee stated as she bowed to Aang.

"We don't _need_ a babysitter." Toph snapped.

"Oh, I won't get in the way," Joo Dee said quickly, "And to leave you alone would make me a bad host! Where shall we start?"

lxxxXXXxxxl

"I'm sorry," the owner of the pet shop said with a frown, "But I haven't heard anything about a flying bison. I didn't even know there _were_ any."

Aang leaned forward, "If someone wanted to sell a stolen animal without anyone knowing, where would they go?"

"Where's the black market? Who runs it?" Sokka demanded, "Come on, you know!"

"Uh…" The pet store owner stuttered nervously and glanced past them. I didn't need to turn around to know Joo Dee was shaking her head slowly.

The owner cleared his throat and said carefully, "That would be illegal. You'll have to leave now; your lemur is harassing my sparrowkeets." I grabbed Momo and shot a glare at Joo Dee.

"You sensed it too," Toph whispered as we left.

"Yeah."

lxxxXXXxxxl

The university student thought for a moment, "I've never seen any sandbenders or nomads around here. You should ask Professor Zei, he teaches the class on desert cultures."

"_Right_," Sokka replied sarcastically, "And which of your professors could we ask about the war with the Fire Nation?" Once again Joo Dee shook her head, this time Sokka caught a glimpse of it as well

"I don't know," The university student said quickly,"I'm not a political science student. I've got to get to class." He tripped and dropped his scrolls but quickly regathered them and ran off.

"I swear I'm this close to murdering her," I whisper to Toph, who mumbles an agreement.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Well, I'm sorry no one has seen your bison," Joo Dee, "Why don't you get some rest? Someone will be over with dinner, later."

"It would help if you stopped scaring off our leads," I growl after the carriage left.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked in confusion.

"Hey," Sokka interrupted, "Follow me." I frown but follow him across the street anyways.

Sokka knocked lightly on the front door and stepped back. A man opened the door and smiled as he glanced around us nervously.

"You're the Avatar!" he exclaimed after he was sure no one else was around, "I heard you were in town. I'm Pong."

Aang smiled, "Nice to meet you, Pong."

"So, Pong, what's goin' on with this city?" Sokka asked casually, "Why is everyone here so scared here to talk about the war?"

Pong's eyes started shifting from side-to-side nervously, "War? Scared? What do you mean?"

"I can feel you shaking," Toph commented in annoyance.

"Look, I'm just a minor government official," Pong said hurriedly, looking around again, "I've waited three years to get this house. I don't want to get into trouble."

"Get in trouble with who?" Katara asked.

"Shh!" Pong whispered, "Listen, you can't mention the war here. And whatever you do, stay away from the Dai Li." He closed the door quickly after he finished speaking.

_What do the Dai Li have to do with all of this?_

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Would you like a pot of tea?" Iroh asked as they walked into their new apartment.

"We've been working in a tea shop all day!" Zuko snapped, dropping onto the futon, "I'm sick of tea!"

"Sick of tea? That's like being sick of breathing!" Iroh squawked indignantly, rummaging through the cabinet under the sink "Have you seen the spark rocks to heat up the water?"

"No," Zuko grumbled in irritation. Iroh left the apartment and came back a few moments later with a pair of light green spark rocks.

"I borrowed our neighbors'. Such kind people." Zuko ignored his uncle and leaned back slightly, closing his eyes with a sigh.

lxxxXXXxxxl

I sat on the window sill, staring into the backyard. This city was starting to piss me off. The way they separated the poor from the rich and the fact that people were acting like the war didn't exist. Sighing, I pinch the bridge of my nose before pulling my legs up to my chest.

"I got it! I know how we're going to see the Earth King!" Katara suddenly exclaimed, running into the living room with a rolled up scroll.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Toph asked flatly then she mimicked Joo Dee, "'One doesn't just _pop_ in on the Earth King!'"

Katara smiled as she read from the paper, "The king is having a party tonight for his pet bear."

"You mean platypus-bear?" Aang asked curiously.

"No, it just says 'bear.'"

"Certainly you mean his pet skunk-bear."

"Or his armadillo-bear," Toph added idly.

"Gopher-bear?" Aang asked.

"Just…bear." Katara replied with a shrug.

"This place…" Toph began flatly, "Is weird."

"I'm surprised that you've guys have never heard of a plain old bear," I remark, swing my legs off the side of the window sill, "not everything is a mix between two or more animals."

"That's great, Xena. Really," Sokka said sarcastically.

Katara shook her head before I could retort, "The palace will be packed. We can sneak in with the crowd."

Toph lied back down and tucked her hands behind her head, "Won't work."

"Why not?" Katara asked in confusion.

"Well, no offense to you simply country folk, but a real society crowd will spot you a mile away," Toph replied idly without lifting her head, "the only one with any manners is Xena." She grabbed a pastry from a nearby bowl and took a large bite.

"Excuse me?" Katara demanded feeling insulted, "_I've_ got now manners? You're not exactly 'lady fancy fingers!'"

Toph burped loudly, "I learned proper society behavior and _chose_ to leave it. You never learned anything. And frankly, it's a little too late."

"Aha, but you learned it!" Sokka exclaimed excitedly, "You could teach us."

"Yeah, I'm mastering the elements." Aang piped in with a grin, "How hard could manners be?"

The young monk jumped off the railing and he grabbed a nearby curtain, putting it around himself like a noble's robe.

"Good evening, Mr. Sokka Water Tribe, Ms. Katara Water Tribe, Lord Momo of the Momo Dynasty, Your Momoness," Aang said in a very sophisticated manner.

Sokka did the same thing with a curtain, "Avatar Aang, how do you do? Go on." He stuck his nose in the air snootily. I rolled my eyes as they started bowing to each other trying to outdo the other. They slammed foreheads against each other and fell down.

"Katara might be able to pull it off," Toph said, "But you two would be lucky to pass as busboys!"

"But I feel so fancy!" Sokka protested. I sigh and push off the window sill.

"Toph's right," I say and then smiled, "you two just don't have the eloquence that is required to pull off being an Upper Class man." They both pouted at my words and collapsed back onto the floor.

lxxxXXXxxxl

I held the pin in my mouth as I pulled part of my hair back behind my ear. I took the pin and slid it in before backing up and turning to look in the full length mirror. I looked like a completely different person. I was dressed in a one shoulder green dress that swept the ground around my feet and a lighter green sash was tied around my waist. My hair was free around my face except for the part that I had pinned back with a green and blue dragonfly pin. The crescent moon tattoo on my forehead as well as the scars on my arms were covered in a paint that matched my skin tone and I had applied a little makeup that made the silver in my eyes less notable. I sighed in irritation before turning to the side to see if the knife strapped to my leg was noticeable. Unfortunately I wouldn't be able to take my swords with us, so I had to use a long knife that I had gotten from Korra on my thirteenth birthday. It was made of whale bone as most weapons from the South Pole are. I place my hand on the doorknob but stopped short. I took several deep breaths to steady myself.

"Where's Xena?" I heard Sokka ask. Setting my face I stepped out into the living room, forcing my nervousness down. Everyone except for Toph gaped at me in surprise. I forced myself to stay still.

"Wow," Katara said finally, "you're beautiful Xena. Totally gorgeous."

"You look so different," Aang said happily. I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"She looks human," Sokka comments. I scowl at him in irritation. He yelps and hides behind his sister.

"But still scary," he adds.

"We'll get in the party, and then find a way to let you in through the side gate," Katara said, pushing her brother away.

"Probably best if the three of us split up," I say once we're out of the house, "they might be expecting us to sneak into the party."

'Good idea," Toph agrees, "Me and Sugar Queen will stay together."

lxxxXXXxxxl

Mist almost passed her. The Avatar's Guardian looked like she was going to a party, wearing a dress in fact. She walked by herself, glancing in Mist's direction once before shaking her head and walking faster. Mist smiled and sat back on her heels. The girl looked like a sophisticated noblewoman until she tripped over the loose fabric of her dress. Mist had to put a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle. The girl cussed violently in an unladylike way as she regained her balance, looking even less like a noblewoman.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Zuko heard the praise one of the costumers gave Iroh and scowled at his uncle's cheesy remark.

"The secret ingredient is love."

Zuko shook his head and grabbed a rag to go clean one of the tables when Jet suddenly slammed open the door. Zuko carefully placed the rag back on the counter top, straightening as Jet stormed farther into the tea shop.

"I'm tired of waiting," Jet growled furiously before pointing at the two firebenders, "These two men are firebenders."

Zuko glanced at his uncle as Jet slid into a stance, continuing his accusations,"I know they're Firebenders. I saw the old man heating his tea!"

"He works in a tea shop," one of the customers commented.

"He's a firebender!" Jet roared, "I'm _telling_ you!"

"Drop your swords, boy," One of the customers, a soldier, stood up slowly, "Nice and easy."

"You'll have to defend yourself, "the hook sword wielder taunted, "Then everyone will know. Go ahead; show them what you can do."

The soldier moved to draw his dao swords but Zuko was faster, grabbing them instead, "You want a show? I'll give you a show!"

He slid into a stance, kicking a table at Jet. The Freedom Fighter sliced the table in half before jumping over them and attacking himself. Zuko deflected the attack and jumped back onto another table which Jet promptly sliced through. Zuko balanced on one of the halves as Jet cut the legs out from under it. He jumped and swung at Jet's feet but the other boy flipped back lithely. Jet charged at Zuko again and the two sets of swords rang together in a flurry of sparks.

lxxxXXXxxxl

I tripped over my dress again, this time colliding with a guest.

"I'm sorry sir," I say after he helps me keep my balance, "it's just this dress…"

"That's quite alright dear, no harm done," the young man said pleasantly. I smile and bow politely before straightening up. I pat the side of my sash and frown.

"Oh dear, it seems I lost my invitation in that little tumble."

"Ah," the man looked around on the ground for a few minutes with me doing the same, he smiled at me when we didn't find it, "why don't I tell the guard that you're with me since it was an accident."

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"Nonsense,' he says waving a hand, "it would be quite an honor to escort a young and beautiful woman such as yourself."

I blush and look down at my feet and then look up at him underneath my lashes, "well, if you insist."

"I do," he says determinedly and holds out his arm in a gentlemanly manner. I smile and curtsy slightly before taking his proffered arm.

"Invitation please," the guard requested as we approached.

"Here you go sir," the young man said holding out his fancy slip of paper. The guard took it and motioned for us to go inside. Using my heat vision, I was able to sense Katara and Toph towards the back of the group of people waiting to head inside.

"Would you consider it rude if I were to ask you name?" he asked after we walked through the other guests.

"Not at all," I answer, smiling, "my name is Hazuki Lin Fae."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady," he compliments

"I'm flattered," I say, blushing again.

"I'm Era Hi Nori."

"That's a … interesting name."

He laughed, "Tell me about it." I of course find that the perfect opportunity to trip over my dress _again._

_"_Careful there," he says, steadying me. If possible I blush even more.

"Thank you," I smooth out my dress and then laugh slightly, "I'm usually not this graceless."

"Well, I must admit it's not every day I have young woman tripping over themselves for me." My level of humiliation practically shoots through the roof and if it wasn't for Toph catching my sleeve I probably would have said something stupid.

"We can't get to the boys," she hisses softly. I notice several things at once. That Era is watching us in confusion and a man in dark green is standing next to Katara, watching us.

"I'll keep an eye out for them, cousin," I say and she nods catching on.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted," she said and then held a hand several inches away from where Era was actually standing, "I'm Dum."

"Ugh," Era says and I barely stop from smiling.

"She means her name is Dum," I explain.

"Oh," he rubs the back of his head sheepishly, "sorry that was rude of me."

"I'm used to it," she shrugs and drops her hand and then turned to me.

"I better rejoin Kwa Mai," she says, telling me Katara's code name, "Tell me if you see our parents."

We watch as she walks back to Katara and the man, occasionally bumping into people before Katara runs forward to help her.

"So that was your…"

"Cousin, from my mother's side," I say in way of explanation. He nods and then gestures towards the refreshment table.

"Would you like a drink?"

"I don't know," I begin in an uncertaint tone, "I'm afraid that if I try to walk I'll trip and hurt someone.

"I'll make sure you don't," Era says kindly, offering me his arm again. I smile and take it.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Zuko was knocked through the door of the tea shop. He flipped back to his feet and locked swords with Jet again.

"You must be getting tired of using those swords," Jet taunted, "why don't you go ahead and firebend at me?" Zuko say his uncle step into the doorway of the tea shop.

"Please son, you're confused. You don't know what you're doing."

They ignored him and Zuko swung at Jet. The Freedom Fighter deflected them and spun behind the scarred firebender. Jet hooked his swords together and began spinning them in a circular motion, causing Zuko to retreat defensively.

"Bet you wish he'd help you out with a fire blast right now," Jet mocked, swinging his swords at Zuko's feet. Zuko pinned on of Jet's sword by stabbing one of his blades through the hilt. Jet growled in annoyance.

"You're the one who needs help," he snapped and they began fighting with their remaining swords. Zuko sword swings over Jet's head as the Freedom Fighter bends backwards to dodge. The wheat straw is cut in half. Jet jumps back onto edge of a well.

"You see that! The Fire Nation is trying to silence me!" he shouts at the crowd "It'll never happen." He jumped of the well hooking his sword into the top covering as he kicked out at Zuko.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Toph was right when she said the boys could pull off being busboys. I had spotted them a few minutes ago as they stood back to back talking. Toph had noticed them as well and quickly made her way over to them with Katara in tow.

"So how long are you in Ba Sing Se for?" Era asked pulling my attention to him.

"A few more days," I answer truthfully, turning to face him fully. Using my heat vision, I notice when Joo Dee discovers the others. I just hope that she doesn't notice me anytime soon.

"Oh well we should make the most-" a sudden commotion cut him off. I turn and barely hold back a cuss after noticing Aang using airbending and losing his busboy cap.

"The Avatar!" The woman he had used his airbending on gasped, "I didn't know the Avatar would be here." All of the guests' attention was drawn to Aang and Sokka leaned over to whisper something in his ear.

Aang nodded at whatever he said before calling to the crowd, "Watch this, everybody!"

I close my eyes and inhale softly to calm myself as he begins showing off and doing tricks. This was not keeping a low profile. When I reopened my eyes, I noticed Era watching him as well.

"If the Avatar is here I wonder where his Guardian is," He mused thoughtfully, glancing back towards me. I sigh after he turns back to watching Aang. I swear one of these days I'll kill Aang.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Zuko and Jet stood back to back, trying to strike each other from behind. Two Dai Li agents began pushing through the crowd towards the two boys. Zuko pulled away from Jet and slid into a stance.

"Drop your weapons," one of the Dai Li agents orders. Zuko's eyes narrow at the other boy as he lowers his sword. Jet scowled and pointed towards him and Iroh.

"Arrest them. They're firebenders."

"This poor boy is confused," Iroh says stepping up to Zuko's side, "We're just simple refugees."

Pao stepped forward as well, pointing at Jet, "This young man wrecked my tea shop, and assaulted my employees!"

"Its true sir we saw the whole thing," one of the costumers defended, "this crazy kid attacked the finest tea maker in the city."

"That's very sweet," Iroh chuckled at the compliment.

"Come with us son," one of the agents instructed Jet. He scowled and swung his sword, but was quickly disarmed and his arms were pulled behind his back.

"You don't understand! They're Fire Nation! You have to believe me!" Jet shouts as they began dragging him away. Everyone heads back to what they were doing after the Dai Li have taken Jet away. Zuko hands the dao swords back to the soldier he took them from.

"That was mighty fine sword work there," the soldier says, sheathing his swords. Zuko just nods before joining his uncle.

lxxxXXXxxxl

I lean against a nearby pillar, watching Aang performance. I noticed when the Earth King was carried in on a palanquin. Era looked away from Aang towards the Earth King.

"Aang!" Sokka shouted, "The Earth King." Aang looked up and stopped entertaining the bear. He created an air scooter and rode it across the table towards the King. I pushed off the pillar, silently praying that this would work.

"Greetings, Your Majesty!" Aang exclaimed when he was closer. Suddenly the palanquin was carried away and line of Dai Li agents appeared at the end of the table. I shift silently, crouching down to pull my dagger. I hold it flat against my arm as I straighten up. Era glances back at me, noticing the movement but not what I did. I give him a small smile before glaring as the man in green robes that had been with Katara and Toph early stopped in front of Aang. Sokka tried to follow the king but was grabbed by two Dai Li agents.

"Hey! Let me go!" Sokka shouted, struggling. I grit my teeth and tighten my grip on the whale bone knife. I sensed when Katara and Toph were pulled away as well and it took all my self-control to stay where I was. The man in front of Aang talked quietly to him and led him away. Aang glanced in my direction, his mind brushing against mine.

_"Wait, Xena. Let's just see what he wants."_

_"Be careful,"_ I answer, relaxing and nodding slightly. I notice the man trying to follow his gaze but he passes right over me not realizing that it's me.

"Hazuki, are you okay?" Era asks.

"I have to go," I answer, stepping back and carefully making my way towards the entrance. Era catches up to me quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, Era but something came up," I answer.

"Well, at least let me escort you home?"

I stop and glance at him for a second. The decision is easy to make when I sense all of the Dai Li in the area, no doubt looking for me, "Fine."

lxxxXXXxxxl

I hadn't told Era who I was yet. After we had got home I had gone straight to the bathroom to change back into my usual clothes. Even then I stayed for longer than was necessary to repaint my other tattoos. Era was looking into the back yard when I came back into the room and I watched him quietly for a few minutes trying to think of an explanation. There was a dull crunch of gravel as a carriage rolled to a stop in front of the house and I moved quickly, grabbing my swords before opening the door. I sighed when I saw that everyone else was alright only to frown when another woman stepped out after them. Her heat signature was just as messed up as Joo Dee's was. Era stood slightly behind the door, unable to see or be seen.

"Who's this?" I ask sharply.

"I'm Joo Dee," the woman answers, smiling widely. I clench my swords in surprise.

**Finally got this chapter done. The next chapter is The Tales of Ba Sing Se it contains the tales of Zuko, Xena, and Mist but I need you guys to vote on my poll for Mist's. Also the choice that says OC(earth) is in fact Era. Please vote on the poll and I'll try to update soon. Thank you!**

**-Wolf**


	17. Ch15: Tales of Ba Sing Se

**Chapter Fifteen: Tales of Ba Sing Se**

**_The Tale of Zuko_**

Zuko noticed the girl watching him. After what happened with Jet he had gotten even more paranoid than he already was. He walked towards his the back of the shop where his uncle was stacking things on a shelf behind the counter.

"Uncle, we have a problem," he hissed quietly, "One of the customers is on to us. Don't look now, but there's a girl over there at the corner table. She knows we're Fire Nation."

"You're right, Zuko. I've seen that girl in here quite a lot," Iroh agreed before giving him a sly smile, "Seems to me she has quite a little crush on you."

Zuko started in surprise, "What?"

"Thank you for the tea." It was the girl coming to pay for her tea. Zuko took the coins from her his head ducked slightly as he turned to place them on the counter behind him.

"What's your name?" The girl asked sweetly and Zuko tensed.

"My name's Lee," Zuko replied slowly as he looked at her, "My uncle and I just moved here."

"Hi Lee, my name's Jin" Jin replied before blushing, "Thank you and…well, I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime."

Zuko stared in surprise. Iroh seeing his nephew's hesitancy stepped up beside him, "He'd love to!"

"Great!" Jin exclaimed happily, "I'll meet you in front of the shop at sundown."

Iroh through an arm over Zuko's shoulder and his nephew glared at him. He shrugged him off and went back to serving tea. Iroh sighed slightly as he watched his scarred nephew slam a cup of tea down in front of a surprised costumer. Hopefully this date would make him realize his feelings for a certain waterbender.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Zuko stepped out of the tea shop his hair slicked back. He walked out in to the middle of the street, looking around for Jin.

"Hey," she said behind him," Well, look at you, you look so cute." She ruffles his hair.

Zuko began trying to fix his hair, "It took my uncle ten minutes to do my hair."

Jin grabbed his arm and dragged him away towards a restaurant in the town square. They ordered their food and it was delivered quickly.

"So, how do you like the city so far?" Jin asked curiously as she took a sip of her tea.

"It's okay," Zuko replied dully as he stopped poking the meatball on his plate.

"What do you like to do for fun?"

"Nothing," Zuko muttered. He stared at his food for a moment thinking about the last time he had dinner with a pretty girl. Whoa, where did that come from? Since when did he think Xena was pretty?

A waiter approached the table and bent down slightly to address Zuko, "Excuse me, sir. Would you and your girlfriend care for dessert?"

"She's _not_ my girlfriend," Zuko barked loudly, slamming his fist against the tabletop, causing people to look at him. The waiter left and Zuko sighed before turning back to Jin. He blinked in surprise as she practically inhaled her noodles.

"You have…quite an appetite for a girl," He commented awkwardly and mentally face palmed.

"Um…thanks?" Jin replied awkwardly, "So, Lee, where were you, and uncle living before you came here?"

"Um…" Zuko faltered slightly, "Well, we've been traveling around for a long time."

"Oh. Why were you traveling so much?" Jin asked, resting her elbows on the table.

"We were…uh, part of a traveling circus," Zuko responded.

"Really? What did you do? Wait, lemme guess!" she said and then pointed at him after a moment, "You juggled!"

Zuko looked at as he folded his arms on the table, "Yes, I juggled."

"I've always wanted to learn how to juggle," Jin remarked and she pushed a few objects into Zuko's hands, "Can you show me something?"

He took them and tried to juggle them but ended up dropping all of them and getting food on his face and hair. He wiped his face as he gave her an explanation, "I haven't practiced for a while."

"It's alright," Jin said and then stood up, "Hey, I want to show you one of my favorite places in the city."

lxxxXXXxxxl

"I'm so excited for you to see the Firelight Fountain," Jin stated happily as she led Zuko down a dark street, "The lamps make the water sparkle and reflect in the pool in the most beautiful way."

She led him into an open area with a large fountain. Paper lanterns floated in the water and light posts surrounded the area. Jin pouted slightly, "Aw, I can't believe it! They aren't lit."

Zuko looked down at her and then glanced around the area to make sure no one else was around, "Close your eyes and don't peek."

He waited until she had covered her eyes with her hands before taking a few steps forward. He closed his own eyes and inhaled deeply; opening his eyes a moment later he quickly began lighting the candles without damaging them. Once all the candles were lit, Zuko straightened and turned to look at Jin.

"Okay, now you can look."

Jin lowered her hands and gasped as she sees what he had done, "Oh, wow! What happened? How did they get lit? What did you do?"

Zuko just smiled and turned back to the fountain. He started slightly when Jin's hand slid into his. Jin leaned forward to kiss him but Zuko quickly held a slip of paper up between them.

"I've brought you something," He explained when Jin looked at him in surprise; "It's a coupon for a free cup of tea."

Jin smiled slightly, "Lee, this is so sweet."

Zuko shrugged slightly and took a few steps back, "Don't thank me, it was my uncle's idea. He thinks you're our most valuable customer."

"Your uncle is a good teacher," Jin commented offhandedly as she walked towards him, "I have something for you too. Now it's your turn to close your eyes."

The scarred teen hesitated a moment before closing his eyes. Jin kissed him lightly and Zuko leaned forward when she pulled back slightly. He jerked back immediately as he thought about the kiss that Xena had given him so long ago. He turned and walked away from her.

"What's wrong?" Jin asked in confusion.

"It's complicated," Zuko replied pausing briefly, "I have to go. I'm sorry."

He left her by the fountain as he ran back to the apartment that he shared with his uncle. Iroh was trimming a plant when he came in.

"How was your night, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked nonchalantly. Zuko didn't respond as he walked into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. He leaned his head against the door for a few minutes before sliding it open slightly.

"It was nice," He muttered before closing the door. He sat on his bed and looked at the bracelet on his wrist. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her?

**_The Tale of Xena_**

I watch as everyone gets ready for the day. Today is my sixteenth birthday but none of them know. I tap my leg nervously and Toph turns to me.

"Why are you so fidgety today?"

"She's probably thinking about her new boyfriend, " Sokka answers before I can say anything.

I scowl at him in annoyance, "Era isn't my boyfriend."

"Could've fooled me."

I sighed in irritation and pinched the bridge of my nose, "Sokka, shut up."

"Xena, is something wrong?" Katara asks, ignoring her brother.

"No it's nothing. I just didn't sleep well," I lie. That parts true enough. She doesn't argue with me. Aang goes to look for Appa, Katara and Sokka went to buy some supplies, and Toph … actually I'm not sure where Toph went. Momo had stayed with me today.

"Happy Birthday to me," I mumble before leaving to wander the city. Momo leaves me at one point and I head to the zoo that Aang made yesterday. Most of the animals are hybrids but a rare few aren't. One draws my attention in particular. Several people are busy interrogating the zookeeper about it but he doesn't know the name for it.

"It's called a horse," I say causing people to look at me. None of them recognize me because my tattoo is covered.

"Excuse me," the zookeeper says in surprise.

"It's called a horse," I repeat. It's actually a fire horse but I don't think it's a good idea to tell him that. The horse had been grazing but it stops when it sees me. Fire horses are extremely dangerous and they only let firebenders ride them. This one is black with blue streaks through its tail and mane. Its eyes are the same gold as Zuko's.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Where did you get her?" I ask, looking towards him.

The man shrugged, "someone sold it to me, not sure where he got it though."

"They're extremely rare," I say in explanation of why I asked. The horse takes a step towards me.

"Why don't you come by later?" the zookeeper suggests.

"No problem."

lxxxXXXxxxl

Momo finds me at the Firelight Fountain. He drops a moon peach in my lap before perching on my shoulder, tail wrapping around my arm. I smile and scratch his ears.

"Thank you."

He chirps in response and leans his head into my hand. I take a bite out of the peach, smiling as I realize that this a birthday present in a way. After finishing my peach I leave the fountain and go back to wandering the city with Momo on my shoulder. At one point I run into Sokka, who hurriedly stuffs something into his shirt. I decide not to ask.

"Where's Katara?"

"Umm, somewhere," he answered nervously. I frown slightly and Momo chitters at him.

"Okay," I drawl, giving him a confused look. He points behind him and takes a step back.

"I gotta go," he says before practically running away from me. Momo and I exchange glances and the lemur chitters I sigh, shaking my head before going back to wandering. The rest of the day passes quickly and I head back to the zoo. It's empty except for the animals and the zookeeper, who is standing next to the horse's pen. The horse snorts softly when it sees me. The zookeeper turns to look at me, his eyes widening when he sees Momo.

"I didn't realize you were friends with the Avatar," he says in surprise. I shrug in response.

"Most don't," I shrug, "Now what was it that you wanted to talk about."

"Ah yes," he says turning to look at the horse, "well, you see I was planning on selling this … horse. She's not like the other animals and charges anyone that gets close. I figured since you knew its name maybe you would like to have it."

"Even if I did want her, I have nothing to give you and nowhere to put her."

"Since you're a friend of the Avatar and he made this zoo for me I won't charge you for her and I may just know someone who will be willingly to hold onto her for you."

"Who?" I ask curiously.

"That's confidential," he says and then turns to me, "so do you want her?"

The horse nudges my shoulder before I can respond. I turn my head and look into its gold eyes, "Yeah I do."

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Not the worst birthday I've had," I tell Momo, walking up the steps to the house. He chitters at me as I open the door. I barely step in before everyone else rushes forward.

"Happy Birthday!"

I stop for a second in surprise and then smile as I notice the decorations around the house, "Definitely not the worst."

"Stop talking to yourself and join us," Toph said.

"How did you know?" I ask curiously.

"Monk Gyatso told me," Aang said happily.

Sokka smiled and held something out to me, "I was the only one that got you a present."

I took it and started to open it but stopped, "if this is something girly I will hurt you."

"Then I have nothing to worry about."

I nod before finally opening it. It's a long knife perfectly balanced for throwing or fighting hand to hand. I grin and smile before looking up at Sokka.

"Best Birthday ever."

**_The Tale of Mist_**

Mist had seen Zuko's date and the Guardian's birthday. In her opinion there was way too much happiness going on, especially since she rarely had any for herself. Sighing she headed towards the tea shop that Zuko worked at. Most of her time was spent going from watching Zuko to watching the Avatar. She still wasn't sure if she was going to tell Azula about Zuko being in the city. She wasn't afraid of Azula but if she wanted to keep the Princess's trust she might just have to tell her. She crouched on a rooftop across from the tea shop and idly pulled her knife. It had a medium sized leaf shaped blade with a white hilt wrapped in gold wire. The guard was made of black metal shaped like wings with a red fire symbol stamped in the middle. There was a ruby on the hilt. The most noticeable thing about the knife though was the name inscribed on the blade, "_Suzume". _Mist tightened her grip on the handle thoughtfully. The knife used to be her mother's before she died. It as well as her locket was the only thing that Mist had left of her mother.

Mist was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice him until it was too late. He clapped a hand over her mouth and caught her wrist with his other hand so that she couldn't slash at him with the knife. He pulled her backwards away from the edge of the roof. Mist jerked her elbow back into his abdomen and twisted sharply, spinning away from him and dropping the knife into her opposite hand since he still had a hold on her wrist. She froze when she realized who it was.

"Shin," she whispered in surprise. The silent archer smirked and released her wrist.

_"Hello Zera,"_ he tilted his head to the side, _"what did you do to your hair?"_

"Temporary dye," she answers before sheathing her knife. Mist looked back at the tea shop.

"Longshot," an unfamiliar voice called out behind her, "I've been looking for you everywhere."

Mist turned around. The speaker was a girl that looked more like a boy wearing red leather armor with red stripes on her face. Mist raised an eyebrow at Shun in a silent question, "_Who's this?"_

Apparently the other girl was wondering the same thing about Mist, "Who are you?"

"Child of Mist," she answered, "who are you?"

"Smellerbee," the girl answered warily while Mist noticed that the girl didn't have a problem with her name.

_"Maybe we should have this conversation somewhere else,"_ Shun interrupted.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Mist disliked Smellerbee immediately. The girl acted like she knew Shun better than Mist did. Mist could've told her things that would've made her hate Shun immediately but she withheld for her friend's sake. Shun was more than happy to let the girls interrogate each other especially since Mist was lying the whole entire time. It wasn't until Mist touched the hilt of her knife that he interfered.

He tapped the table to get both girls' attention, "How long are you staying in Ba Sing Se?"

Mist had started slightly when he tapped the table, "A few more weeks before I go back to helping the war."

"I didn't realize gypsies were helping in the war," Smellerbee said in surprise.

"You'd be surprise by how many are?" Mist said, telling the truth for the first time in that conversation. Shun looked at her for a few seconds in surprise. She was different. He remembered her as a depressed child that was very suicidal; now she was a strong willed thief that could lie effortlessly./ It didn't take him long to figure out why. Mist had joined the war; she was helping the Fire Nation. He stood up and looked out the window ignoring the confused look on their faces.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Mist sighed as she watched the Avatar's house. It was nighttime and the moon was full which is why the Avatar, his Guardian, and his waterbending teacher were playing, using the water from the pond in the garden. Honestly she would have joined them but it probably would have ended badly. Mist hated to admit it but the Guardian was definitely the better warrior. She also knew Mist was there but assumed she was one of the Dai Li agents sent to watch them. The three benders suddenly started a water war. It wasn't surprising that the first one out was the Avatar but it was surprising when the Guardian was beat by the other waterbender. The girl was definitely used to fighting with swords and not bending. Mist left as soon as they went to bed so she could get some sleep herself.

She didn't expect Shun to be there when she woke up. It scared her that he had found her apartment. He was sitting by the window, looking across the street at Zuko and Iroh's apartment. She sat up, pulling the sheet up with her since she was only in her bindings. "What are you doing here?"

_"I wanted to talk with you, see how you've been doing."_

"And you had to sneak into my apartment to do that?" she snaps.

"_It's not like I saw anything I shouldn't,"_ he said nonchalantly. She blushes and wraps the sheet around herself before heading into the bathroom to get dressed.

"You're a jerk," she calls through the door. He doesn't respond. Sighing, she shakes her head and steps back into the bedroom. He looks up when she enters.

_"Let's take a walk and you can tell me everything."_

She nods agreement but stays silent for ten minutes as they walk. Taking a shaky breath she begins, lying or leaving out the parts that would reveal her loyalty to the Fire Nation. She even tells him about her gang but lies about why she left them, all the while feeling guilty. He asks a few questions occasionally but seems more than happy to listen to her. As she talks she gets more confident that he believes her lies. It's not until she's done that she realizes where they ended up, the Firelight Fountain. She steps closer and looks down into the water at her reflection. She can't help wondering when she stopped trusting Shun. He apparently has the same thoughts because he speaks out loud.

"When did you stop trusting me?" he asks.

She closes her eyes, sadly. She thinks for a few seconds before reopening them. Sitting on the side of the fountain, she pulls her sleeve up, "probably around the time I did this."

A long jagged scar runs down her forearm easy to tell that it had been a very deep wound. Shun gapes in surprise.

"Zera," his voice is pained. Mist just bows her head, not even caring that this is the second time he's talked to her in the past five minutes.

"I have to go," she says, rising quickly. Shun steps forward to stop her but she's already running away. He sighs, realizing that he'll probably never see her again because she definitely won't return to her apartment now.

**Another chapter done. I hope you enjoyed this. I'll give cyber cookies to anyone that can figure out the hints that I've given in this chapter there's three or four of them.**


	18. Ch16: Lake Laogai

**Chapter Sixteen: Lake Laogai**

I sat at the window seat and watched as Sokka tried and failed to make a picture of Appa. I shake my head slightly and twirl my new knife distractedly. Aang and Katara suddenly burst in with Era in tow. The young nobleman is panting for breath, his brown hair ruffled.

"We found a printer to make our posters!" Katara exclaimed, holding up the poster.

"Hey! I thought designing the lost Appa poster was my job," Sokka whined, "I've been working all day on my Appa!"

He held up his crudely drawn picture of Appa Aang face palmed, "Sokka, the arrow is on Appa's head."

"This is his head," Sokka said in confusion.

Katara grabbed the picture, "Why are feet coming out of it?"

"Those are his horns!" Sokka snatched it back and sighed after looking at it, "I haven't seen him in a while, okay?"

"It looks just like him to me!" Toph mocked.

"Thank you, I worked really-" Sokka started but stopped recognizing the sarcasm, "Why do you feel the need to do that?"

"Tch," I clicked my tongue, "it's not our fault you never learn."

Katara laughed before becoming serious again, "Let's just stick with the professional version."

Sokka ripped his flyer up angrily while we all struggled not to laugh. Era just seemed plain confused by our ability to switch moods so fast.

"C'mon!" Aang said excitedly as he pulled out more posters "Let's get busy! The soon we get spread these around the sooner we can find Appa."

Era stared after Aang and then turned to look at us, "we don't really have to follow him do we?"

"Nah, following him is like trying to get Xena to act girly," Sokka says only to yelp when I throw the knife still in my hand. It pins his sleeve to the floor and tries to pull it out.

"Xena," Katara chides and tries to pull the knife free as well. I smirk when she also has no luck getting it out. Toph reaches over and pulls it free without even looking.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Zuko cleaned the table off looking up when he overheard part of the conversation between his uncle and a customer.

"I'll provide you with a new apartment in the Upper Ring. The teashop is yours to do whatever you want complete creative freedom."

"I even get to name the shop?" Iroh asked eagerly.

"Of course!"

"Uh, senior executive assistant manager?" Pao said only to have Iroh hand him a pot of tea.

Iroh bowed to the man. Zuko tilted his head and slid the rag into a pocket of his apron before walking over to his uncle

"Did you hear, nephew? This man wants to give us our own tea shop in the Upper Ring of the city!"

"That's right young man," the man said, "Your lives are about to change for the better."

"I'll try to contain my joy," Zuko said sarcastically before stomping out of the tea shop. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. A poster drifted down from the sky and he reached out and caught it. He looked up after seeing the contents. Seeing no one he looked back down at the flyer determinedly.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"I just finished dropping all of the leaflets." Aang said excitedly, running into the room, "Has anyone come in with news about Appa?"

"It's only been a day," Katara commented as she concentrated on the game she and Sokka were playing, "Just be patient."

Aang huffed quietly and sat down, resting his chin on his folded arms. There was a soft knock at the door and he immediately jumped up.

"Wow, you're right! Patience really pays off!"

"You don't think someone's already answered the flyers, do you?" Era asked me.

"Joo Dee?"

"Hello Aang, Xena, Katara, Sokka, and Toph," The woman greeted, completely ignoring Era.

"What happened to you?" Sokka asked curiously, "Did the Dai Li throw you in jail?"

"What? Jail?" Joo Dee asked in confusion, "Of course not. The Dai Li are the protectors of our cultural heritage."

"But you disappeared at the Earth King's party," Toph pointed out.

"Oh, I simply took a short vacation to Lake Laogai, out in the country," Joo Dee replied with a dismissive wave of her hand, "It was quite relaxing."

"But then they replaced you with some other woman who also said her name was Joo Dee."

Joo Dee looked at Katara, "I'm Joo Dee."

"Why are you here?" Aang said impatiently.

Joo Dee smiled and pulled one of the fliers out of her sleeve, "Dropping fliers and putting up posters isn't permitted within the city. Not without proper clearance."

Era glanced over at me in confusion, "there's no such rule."

"We can't wait around to get permission for everything," Sokka crossed his arms, not hearing Era.

"You are absolutely forbidden by the rules of the city to continue putting up posters," Joo Dee said cheerfully.

"We don't care about the rules and we're not asking permission!" Aang shouted, forcing Joo Dee out of the house, "We're finding Appa on our own and you should just stay out of the way!"

He slammed the door in her face and continued to glare almost as if he was the one with heat vision.

"That might come back to bite us in the blubber," Sokka pointed out, placing a piece on the game board.

"I don't care!" Aang snapped still glaring at the door, "From now we do whatever it takes to find Appa!"

"Yeah, let's break some rules!" Toph cheered before taking out the side of the house with earthbending. Era's mouth practically fell open in shock as he looked at the gigantic hole. I sigh and put a hand on Toph's shoulder, pushing her down.

"Aang, you can stop glaring at the door now, she's gone."

lxxxXXXxxxl

Iroh looked up as his nephew came into the apartment. "So, I was thinking about names for my new tea shop. How about the Jasmine Dragon? It's dramatic, poetic, and has a nice ring to it."

Zuko ignored what his uncle was saying as he pulled out the flyer, "The Avatar is here in Ba Sing Se and he's lost his bison."

"We have a change for a new life here," Iroh said slowly, pausing in his packing, "If you start stirring up trouble, we could lose all the good things that are happening for us."

"Good things that are happening to you!" Zuko snapped angrily, "Have you ever thought that I want more from life than a nice apartment and a job serving tea?"

"There is nothing wrong with a life of peace and prosperity. I suggest you think about what it is that you want from your life and why."

Zuko turned to look out the window, "I want my destiny."

"What that means is up to you," Iroh replied wisely. Zuko headed into the bedroom.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Sokka brushed the glue on the wall then put up the poster "We'll split up to cover more area. Toph, I guess you should just come with me."

"Why? Because you think I can't put up posters on my own?" Toph demanded and she angrily took the paintbrush from Sokka, roughly brushing some glue on the wall before slapping one of the posters onto the wall, backwards.

"It's upside-down, isn't it?" Toph asked with a sigh and she handed Sokka the brush back before we could respond, "I'll just go with Sokka."

I patted her shoulder as I passed.

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Where's Katara?" Aang asks as he joins us at the fountain.

"We thought she was with you," Sokka says in surprise.

"Did you guys hear that?" I ask turning slightly. This time we all hear the soft yelp of surprise.

"Katara!" Sokka gasped and led the way into a nearby alley where his sister stood with some boy trapped to the wall. The boy's heat signature was messed up in the same way Joo Dee's was.

"Katara!" Sokka called out again, "What is it?"

"Jet's back," Katara replied coolly, "We can't trust anything he says."

"But we don't even know why he's here!" Sokka protested as he looked between his sister and the guy, Jet.

"I don't care why he's here!" Katara retorted angrily, "whatever the reason is, it can't be good!'

"I'm here to help you find Appa!" Jet exclaimed and he opened his hand slightly, a flyer unfurling.

"Katara, we have to give him a chance," Aang stated calmly.

"Who's he?" Era asks me quietly.

I shrug, "no idea."

"I swear I've changed!" Jet pleaded, "I was a troubled person and I let my anger get out of control, but I don't even have the gang now! I've put all that behind me!"

"You're lying!" Katara shouted furiously.

"He's not lying."

"How can you tell?" Sokka asked Toph in confusion.

"I can feel his breathing and heartbeat," Toph explained, "When people lie, there's a physical reaction. He's telling the truth."

"Katara, we don't have any leads," Aang pleaded quietly, "If Jet says he can take us to Appa, we have to check it out."

"Alright," Katara agreed then turned to glare at Jet angrily, "But we're not letting you out of our sight."

lxxxXXXxxxl

"This is the place I heard about," Jet said after leading us into a warehouse.

Aang ran forward but stopped in the doorway, "There's nothing here."

Katara bended the water out of her water pouch threateningly, "If this is a trap-"

"I told you, I work nearby!" Jet exclaimed in exasperation, "Two guys were talking about some giant furry creature they had, I figured it must be Appa!"

"He was here!" Toph exclaimed picking up a wad of fur.

"We missed him…" Aang mumbled, taking it.

"They took that big thing yesterday," An old man commented as he swept the floor, "Shipped him out to some island. About time, I've been cleaning up fur, and various, uhh… _leavings_ all day."

Aang looked up hopefully, "What island? Where's Appa?"

"Foreman said some rich royal type on Whale Tail Island bought him up guess for a zoo or such. Though, could be the meat that'd be good."

"We've got to get to Whale Tail Island!" Aang said urgently, "Where's Whale Tail Island?"

"Far, very far," Sokka responded in dismay before showing us the map, "Here it is. It's near the South Pole, almost all the way back home."

"Aang, it will take us weeks just to get to the tip of the Earth Kingdom and then we'll need a boat to get to the island."

"We have a chance to find Appa! We have to try!" Aang retorted passionately.

"Must be nice to visit an island. I haven't had a vacation for years."

Katara whirled around to glare at the man, "Don't you have some more hair to clean up?"

"Shuffle on, I get you," The old man sighed and continued to sweep, "No more need for Ol' Sweepy."

"You're right, Aang, right now our first concern has to be finding Appa," Katara stated.

"Wait guys," I interrupt, "doesn't this seem kind of strange. I mean what are the chances that we just missed Appa. The Dai Li are already keeping us from seeing the Earth King who's to say that they aren't trying to get us to leave Ba Sing Se by giving us a false lead."

"Why would they want us to leave?" Katara asked in confusion.

"Because we know that the King is just a puppet," Aang says in realization.

"Umm, I have an idea," Era suggests quietly, before lowering his voice so that the old man can't hear us, "why don't we act like we left Ba Sing Se? We can still look for Appa but the Dai Li won't know we're here."

"I like that plan," Sokka said stroking his imaginary beard, "Alright then let's go find Appa?"

"I'll come with you," Jet offered.

"We don't need your help!" Katara snapped angrily.

"Why won't you trust me?" Jet asked.

"Gee, I wonder," Katara muttered with a huff before leaving the warehouse with us following behind.

"We'll find Appa, Aang. I promise."

He nodded at me before jogging to catch up to Katara. We weren't walking long when someone called out behind us.

"Jet!"

lxxxXXXxxxl

Mist gritted her teeth and slid backwards off the roof before Shun could see her. He was completely messing up her mission. She sighed and closed her eyes briefly. When she reopened them they shined with determination. She was going to continue to follow the Avatar and she was going to do it without Shun knowing.

lxxxXXXxxxl

We all stopped and turned to face the two people running towards us, a boy with a bow and a straw hat and a girl that looked like a boy.

"I thought you said you didn't have your 'gang' anymore!" Katara snapped at Jet

Jet spun around and looked at Katara in confusion, "I don't!"

The girl hugged Jet, "We were so worried about you! How did you get away from the Dai Li?"

"The Dai Li?" Katara gasped in shock.

"I don't know what she's talking about!" Jet exclaimed in confusion.

"He got arrested by the Dai Li a couple of weeks ago," the girl explained stepping away from Jet, "We saw them drag him away!"

"Why would I be arrested? I've been living peacefully in the city."

Toph crouched down and put her hand on the ground, "This doesn't make any sense. They're both telling the truth."

"That's impossible," Katara denied in confusion.

"No, it's not!" Sokka remarked loudly, "Toph can't tell who's lying because they both think they're telling the truth. Jet's been brainwashed!"

I remembered the abnormalities that I was sensing in his heat signature. If Jet was brainwashed then Joo Dee was to.

"That's crazy! It can't be!" Jet snapped and looked around at us as we closed in on him, "Stay away from me!"

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Out of my way, skinny!" Zuko snapped as he shoved past a Dai Li agent. He ran down the alley where he had set up the straw effigy and quickly jumped onto the roof of a nearby building. The Dai Li agent ran into the alley a moment later and used his rock gloves on the straw effigy, knocking the head clean off. Zuko jumped down behind him and pressed his dao swords against the agent's throat, drawing a thin line of blood.

"If you don't want to end up like him, you'll do what I say."

lxxxXXXxxxl

"Xena was right about the Dai Li trying to mislead us. The sent Jet to lead us to the warehouse and the janitor must have been a part of their plot too," Katara said as we stood in the apartment in a semi-circle around Jet.

"That means Appa must be here in the city," Aang said eagerly, "Maybe he's in the same place they took Jet! Where did they take you?"

"Nowhere!" Jet replied exasperatedly, "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"We need to find a way to jog his real memories," Aang suggested.

"Maybe Katara should kiss him," Sokka suggested with a mischievous smirk, "That should bring something back!"

"Maybe _you_ should kiss him, Sokka!"

"Hey, just an idea!"

Aang scowled faintly, "A bad one…"

"Ohh, wait! I got it!" Sokka shouted and took a piece of straw from the nearby mattress and stuck it in Jet's mouth.

"I don't think it's working…" Jet muttered than spat the piece of straw out.

"Try to think of something from your past that triggers your emotions," Toph suggested.

"The Fire Nation!" Smellerbee suggested, "Remember what they did to your family!"

"Close your eyes," Katara instructed softly, "Picture it."

Jet closed his eyes but snapped them open a second later, "No! It's too painful."

They others sat back and tried to think of other ways to help Jet's memories. Toph snapped and pointed at me.

"Xena, remember Joo Dee's reaction to your bending?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because maybe your flame has some sort of healing ability," she suggests.

I glance over at Jet and sigh, "it's worth a try."

"What are you two talking about?" Katara asked in confusion. I ignore her and carefully light an orange flame in my palm.

"You're a firebender," Smellerbee gasps in surprise.

"Among other things," I say before allowing my flame to change to its unique coloring. jet stared at the flame in my hand just as Jo Dee had done. I closed my eyes instinctually as if I was meditating. Jet's heat signature began to turn normal again.

"They took me to a headquarters under the water," Jet said quietly, "Like a lake!"

I opened my eyes and extinguished the flames as Sokka began to speak

"Wait, remember what Joo Dee said? She said she went on vacation to Lake Laogai!"

"That's it!" Jet agreed eagerly as he got to his feet, "Lake Laogai."

lxxxXXXxxxl

"So where's this secret headquarters?" Sokka asked as we stared out over the lake.

"Under the water, I think." Jet replied uncertainly.

Toph pointed to the shore, "There's a tunnel right there by the shore."

She walked down to the water's edge and opened the tunnel with earthbending. Momo chirped nervously and flew from my shoulder.

I lead the way into the tunnel, using my ability to make sure there were no agents to see us. Aang's hand clenched tightly to his staff. He was worried that we were wrong about Appa.

"It's all starting to come back to me," Jet whispered to himself as we passed a room were a Dai Li agent was brainwashing a group of women. The women repeated whatever he said in blank monotone voices. A shiver ran down my spine and I clenched my hands into fists, but kept walking.

"I think there might be a cell big enough to hold Appa ahead," Jet said before leading us to a stop in front of a large door, "I think it's through here."

lxxxXXXxxxl

"The bison's through here," the agent said with a gesture at the door. The scarred prince slammed the hilt of a sword onto the agents head knocking him out. He pushed the door open and was met with a growl by the Avatar's bison.

"Expecting someone else?" he asked coldly.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Jet led us into the large dark room. I stopped walking immediately, sensing the Dai Li agents on the ceiling and in a line in front of us. A trap. The door closed behind us and light filled the room. I pulled my swords and shifted into an air style stance.

"Now that's something different," Sokka commented quietly.

"You have made yourselves enemies of the state," Long Feng told us before speaking to his agents, "take them into custody."

Dai Li agents dropped from the ceiling, encircling us. I spun into motion immediately, barely dodging a pair of rock gloves. I slapped the flat edge of my sword into an agent's stomach and did a backflip to avoid a rock spike. The air style was mostly defense and required constant movement. At one point I ended up back to back with Katara and Era, the latter was sandbending.

"Long Feng is escaping," Aang suddenly shouted. I looked over in time to see him and Jet run after Long Feng. With a soft sigh I began moving faster than before. I'm Aang's guardian and it doesn't make my job easy when he runs off. With a mix of all four sword styles, bending, and chi-blocking I render the rest of the Dai Li agents unconscious.

"That was truly terrifying," Sokka commented in obvious awe.

"All part of being the Guardian."

lxxxXXXxxxl

Zuko watched the sky bison stomp his paws angrily. He stepped forward, "you're mine now."

He turned when the door opened behind him only to relax when he saw who it was.

"Uncle?"

"So, the Blue Spirit. I wonder who could be behind that mask …"

Zuko sighed before removing the mask, "what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Iroh stated, "What do you plan to do now that you've found the Avatar's bison? Keep him locked up in our new apartment? Should I put on a pot of tea for him?"

Zuko turned back to the bison, "I have to get him out of here first."

"And then what? You never think these things through. This is exactly what happened when you captured the Avatar at the North Pole! You had him and then you had nowhere to go!"

"I would have figured something out!" Zuko shouted, turning to face his uncle again.

"No! If his friends hadn't found you, you would have frozen to death!"

"I know my own destiny, Uncle!"

"Is it your own destiny or is it a destiny someone forced on you?"

"Stop it, Uncle," Zuko shouted before turning to the bison, "I have to do this!"

"I'm begging you Prince Zuko! It's time for you to look inward and begin asking yourself the big question, who are you and what do you want?"

Zuko gave a wordless shout and threw down his swords and mask. For so long he thought he knew what he wanted and then he met Xena. Xena, who acted as if she was in control of her life while she was actually following a destiny that had been laid out for her. She was so much like him and yet so different. Because of her Zuko didn't know what he wanted anymore or who he was.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Toph opened the door to the room Aang and Jet were in. We rushed in ready to fight, but slowed when we saw Aang with a badly injured Jet. Katara ran forward to heal him but nothing happened.

"This isn't good."

"You guys go and find Appa," Smellerbee said, kneeling next to Jet," We'll take care of Jet."

"We're not going to leave you," Katara protested.

"There's no time. Just go," Longshot ordered speaking for the first time, "we'll take care of him. He's our leader."

"Don't worry Katara. I'll be fine," Jet assured with a small smile. We turned and walked away after a moments hesitation.

"He's lying," Toph whispered quietly to me and Sokka.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Mist was torn between going after the Avatar and helping Shun. With a soft sigh she jumped down from her hiding place causing Shun to spin towards her, bow at the ready. Whatever he saw in her eyes was enough that he relaxed. Smellerbee watched her with narrowed eyes.

"I can heal him," she said, meeting Shun's eyes evenly.

"Why?"

"He's your friend." _And I want to trust you again._

"How?" Smellerbee interjected, "Katara already tried and it didn't work."

"She doesn't have the same abilities as me," Mist said, not breaking eye contact with Shun. _Can you trust me?_

Shun nodded and stepped to the side. She carefully kneeled next to Jet, noting that she didn't have much time. She placed her hands on his chest and a soft red light shimmered around her hands. Jet cried out suddenly causing Smellerbee to flinch. Mist wasn't a spirit but she was an old soul capable of the strongest healing.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Toph opened the door to Appa's cell.

"Appa's gone!" Aang cried out in dismay, "Long Feng beat us here."

"If we keep moving maybe we can catch up to them," Sokka suggested. We ran back the way we came and Toph quickly located an exit. Dai Li agents streamed out after us.\

"Do you think we can outrun them?" Sokka asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I don't think it's gonna matter," I reply, looking at the Dai Li agents in front of us. We slid to a halt and the Dai Li agents raised earthen walls in front and behind us while other Dai Li agents stood on the cliff face next to us. Momo suddenly swooped down, chittering rapidly.

"What is it Momo?"

Momo flew off again and a moment latter there was a loud roar as Appa appeared haloed by the sun. Aang shouted his name happily as the large bison crashed through both walls. Aang and Toph quickly bended the Dai Li agents off of the cliff face next to us. Appa growled and landed in front of Long Feng.

"I can handle you myself," Long Feng declared only to thrown across the lake like a skipping stone. Appa dropped Long Feng's shoe before Aang jumped on his face. I watch as everyone except for Era and me shower the giant bison with affection. Momo suddenly lands on my shoulder, something very familiar clenched in his paws.

lxxxXXXxxxl

Zuko helped his uncle out of the tunnel and then turned to face the lake.

"You did the right thing, nephew." Iroh said gently and watched as Zuko took the Blue Spirit mask from his belt, "Leave it behind."

Zuko stared at it for a moment before dropping it into the lake. It slow began to sink and he turned and followed his uncle back to the city. Neither of the two firebenders noticed the quick shadow that dived into the lake before coming back up and flying for the opposite shore.

lxxxXXXxxxl

I look at the Blue Spirit mask in surprise and then out across the lake. _Thank you, Zuko._

**Sorry that this update is so late. School has been pretty hectic lately so I haven't had time to write. Since there are three more chapters for this season they're going to be written in third person. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next up – ****_The Earth King._**


End file.
